SAKURA
by choco momo
Summary: "Sejak saat dia tahu bahwa gadis itu mampu mengembalikan kepingan hatinya yang telah beku, Sasuke telah memutuskan bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya" chapter 14 is up. mind to R&R minna?
1. when i saw your eye

**SAKURA**

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekerasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort & Romance

•

•

•

Chapter 1: When I saw your eye.

Sasuke kecil berdiri dengan wajah hampa didepan makam kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada tangis ataupun air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya, dia hanya menatapi kedua gundukan tanah merah yang bahkan masih basah. Kecelakaan naas yang telah merampas seluruh kebahagiaannya.

Bahkan saat semua orang telah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha itu, Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pink yang berjalan paling belakang rombongan para pelayat dari panti asuhan yang di kelola oleh keluarganya dan segerombolan anak perempuan menolehkan kepalanya menatap seorang anak laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam yang semenjak tadi hanya diam sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah datar yang dipenuhi oleh kekecewaan dan rasa marah.

Si gadis kecil itu berlari menjauhi rombonganya lalu kemudian memetik setangkai bunga dandelion yang tumbuh seorang diri dikompleks pemakaman itu dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tetap tidak beranjak dari hadapan tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orang tuanya.

Awalnya Sasuke heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya itu, kebingungan meliputi perasaanya. Diperhatikannya setangkai bunga putih yang sekarang berada digenggaman tanganya itu. Bunga itu hanya seorang diri, hampir persis dengan keadaanya saat ini. Tanpa bisa dihalau lagi akhirnya airmata yang selama ini dipendamnya jatuh mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke sambil tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan tatapannya dari sepasang mata emerald yang memancarkan kedamaian.

Diberikannya setangkai bunga liar itu kegenggaman tangan Sasuke, secercah senyum merekah diwajah gadis yang wajahnya terlihat pucat itu. Seakan gadis kecil itu ingin memberitahukan pada Sasuke bahwa dia tidaklah sendirian didunia ini dan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ditiupnya perlahan bunga itu hingga menyebabkan kelopak bunga dandelion berterbangan di depan mata Sasuke dengan sangat cantik dan membuat Sasuke terpana.

Sasuke merasa hatinya menghangat. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang sangat samar.

Sejak saat itu. Sejak saat dia tahu bahwa gadis itu mampu mengembalikan kepingan hatinya yang telah beku, Sasuke telah memutuskan bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya. Bukan! Gadis dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga Sasuke itu memang miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

-SAKURA-

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dengan sangat keras oleh seorang anak perempuan bertubuh gempal yang memasang ekspresi wajah mengerikan. Gadis itu bersama dengan beberapa anak-anak perempuan yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya sambil tertawa-tawa dengan tampang meremehkan semua kelemahanya. Dan yang bisa dilakukanya hanyalah pasrah menerima semua perlakuan kasar mereka.

"Dasar tidak berguna. Kau itu bisanya hanya membawa sial saja" kata-kata gadis itu diamin-I oleh suara gelak tawa gadis-gadis yang selalu setia mengiringinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Mei itu benar. Seharusnya kau itu tahu diri dan segera angkat kaki dari sini." Salah seorang dari gadis itu ikut angkat bicara.

Lagi-lagi hanya cemohan yang diterima oleh Sakura.

Sakura tetap diam, sama sekali tidak berniat melawan. Dia hanya menatapi gerombolan gadis-gadis yang entah kenapa sepertinya senang sekali bisa menyakitinya dengan tatapan hampa. Melihat Sakura hanya diam saja tanpa berusaha melawan, si gadis yang diketahui bernama Mei itu justru malah semakin beringas karena merasa kata-katanya tidak di-indahkan oleh Sakura.

Dicengkramnya helaian indah rambut gadis itu dengan sangat kasar hingga Sakura memekik kesakitan lalu kemudian mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga membentur tembok dengan sangat keras. Sakura memegangi nanar kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, ada cairan merah pekat yang mengalir dari sudut keningnya.

Dia tidak peduli, dia tahu bahwa mereka sengaja melakukan semua tindakan kasar itu untuk memancing kemarahan Sakura agar melawan mereka dan akhirnya mereka bisa mengadu kepada suster kepala yang sangat kejam hingga ia menerima hukuman yang sangat berat atas kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah diperbuatnya.

Mereka semua memang bisa saja merasa sangat berkuasa karena Mei adalah putri dari wanita pemilik panti asuhan sekaligus orang yang menjabat sebagai kepala suster tempat Sakura dan anak yatim piatu lainnya ditampung. Hingga mereka yang mengaku adalah temannya Mei bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya untuk menyiksa Sakura.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali!" tegur sang suster kepala yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

Kumpulan gadis-gadis itu terkejut dengan kedatangan suster kepal yang secara tiba-tiba, mereka reflek membungkukan kepala dengan hikmat. Meski ada Mei yang notabene adalah putri tunggal kepala panti yang bisa dijadikan tameng, mereka tetap saja tidak berani berkutik meskipun hanya sekedar melirik kecoa yang melintas didepan mata bila sang penguasa otoriter ada disekitar mereka.

"Gara-gara dia salah mengerjakan tugasku. Aku jadi kena merah oleh Sensei disekolah" Mei mangadu pada wanita yang telah melahirkanya itu.

Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Sakura telah mengerjakan tugas itu dengan sangat baik dan ia yakin pasti akan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Tetapi sayangnya Mei-lah yang salah memberikan informasi tentang tugas yang harusnya ia sendiri yang mengerjakanya.

Kesalahan justru malah terletak pada otak Mei yang telah lupa buku paket halaman berapa yang harus dikerjakan sehingga akhirnya gadis itu mendapatkan hukuman berupa membersihkan toilet kotor karena dianggap tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan baik.

Tugas matematika , sebanyak dua halaman dengan jumlah total 50 buah soal dikerjakan Sakura dengan sangat senang hati karena dengan begitu dia bisa terbebas untuk sementara waktu dari kewajiban mengerjakan tugas dibagian dapur dengan banyaknya jumlah piring kotor yang menumpuk dan masih banyak lagi tugas lainya yang belum diselesaikan.

Meski pada akhirnya semua tugas dapur itu tetap harus diselesaikan juga, tapi entah kenapa setiap kali dipaksa untuk mengerjakan tugas yang ada hubunganya dengan sekolah selalu membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Hanya itu satu-satunya kesenangan yang bisa didapatkanya disela-sela penderitaan yang ditimpakan kepadanya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ya sudah! Tidak usah hiraukan dia. Lagipula bukan kah oka-san sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, kalu kau harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu sendiri." ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

Ditegur seperti itu didepan anak-anak panti yang lain tentu saja sanggup membuat warna wajah Mei berubah menjadi sangat merah. Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya dan langsung memplototi dua orang gadis yang terkikik menertawakan dirinya hingga mereka bungkam begitu mendapati Mei memberikan mereka tatapan berupa deatglare.

"Sudah-sudah! Sebaiknya sekarang kalian pergi kekamar masing-masing."

Mereka langsung bubar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisi awal sendirian bersama sang suster kepala. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dipenuhi oleh kebencian.

"Sebaiknya kau juga cepat kembali ketempatmu. Kau sudah boleh beristirahat kalau pekerjaanmu telah selesai."

Jangankan untuk mengobati lukanya taupun sekedar beristirahat, sang suster kepala malah dengan kejamnya memerintah Sakura untuk tetap meneruskan pekerjaanya didapur.

Dia memang sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak hanya di panti tetapi juga disekolah. Kepintarannya kerap kali dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temanya untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka, itu-pun kalau mereka bisa disebut teman. Sebagai gantinya mereka tidak akan menggangu dan menyiksa Sakura walaupun hanya berlangsung saat Sakura membawa keuntungan bagi mereka.

Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan langkah setengah diseret. Tadi pagi sebelum pergi kesekolah, dia dipaksa untuk memasukan semua pakain kotor kedalam keranjang untuk nanti di cuci olehnya sepulang sekolah. Selai itu dia juga masih harus mangepel seluruh koridor asrama saat semua penghuni panti sedang sarapan. Dia tidak boleh sarapan sebelum semua pekerjaanya selesai, jadilah hari itu Sakura berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan perut kosong.


	2. THE FIRST STEP

**Warning****:**GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer****:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated****:**M

**Pairing****:**SasuSaku

**Genre****:**Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: THE FIRST STEP

Konoha Internasional High School. Adalah sekolah unggulan terbaik berbasis internasional di seluruh Negeri Konoha tempat dimana selama ini Sakura telah menuntut ilmu. Beruntung sekali Sakura yang bukanlah siapa-siapa justru malah bisa mendapatkan beasiswa langka untuk menuntut ilmu ditempat yang sangat di-idamkan oleh semua anak diseluruh negeri dan hanya di huni oleh anak-anak terpilih yang berstatuskan konglomerat kalangan atas.

Tapi walaupun begitu Sakura sama sekali tidak minder ataupun risih karena sekolah ini adalah impiannya semenjak kecil. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan cemohan dan hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh sekelilingnya, Sakura cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun apalagi sampai berkeinginan bahwa suatu saat kelak mereka akan mau menerima kehadirannya karena dia sadar betul bahwa dirinya hanya lah seorang anak yatim-piatu yang dibuang oleh orang-tuanya di panti asuhan.

Dia melihat segerombolan anak perempuan berlari kearah pintu gerbang sambil meneriakan nama-nama para pangeran sekolah.

UCHIHA SASUKE adalah anak pemilik perusahaan besar, yakni UCHIHA CORP yang termasuk dalam jejeran konglomerat terkaya di Konoha dan sangat disegani di lima negara. Sosok pria dengan ketampanan yang sangat sempurna hingga sanggup membuat para wanita menahan nafas dan tidak berkedip saat berada didekatnya. Jenis pria yang selalu di-idamkan oleh semua wanita yang telah terjerat oleh pesonanya yang luar biasa.

Tanpa bisa dipungkiri, Sakura-pun telah terjerat pada pesona sang pangeran Uchiha, sejak lama ia telah jatuh hati pada pria yang terkenal sangat irit bicara itu. Walau bagaimana-pun Sakura hanya-lah seorang gadis biasa yang juga ingin merasakan keindahan masa pubertas seperti layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Hanya saja dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berusaha mengejar pria itu seperti layaknya yang dilakukan para gadis disekolahnya.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil sedan mewahnya dengan menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut merah. Karin, adalah salah satu dari jejeran gadis popular di sekolah karena berstatuskan sebagai kekasih si bungsu Uchiha. Selain itu Karin juga memang sangat disegani oleh para siswi karena kebengisannya. Karena itulah meskipun banyak siswi yang walaupun sangat menginginkan Sasuke hingga nyaris mati, langsung berpikir dua kali kalau ingin menjerat pria muda yang berkuasa itu ke dalam pelukan mereka.

Kedatangan Sasuke kali ini juga disertai dengan kedatangan ke-lima temannya yang tidak kalah populernya dari Sasuke.

NAMIKAZE NARUTO. Putra tunggal seorang presiden yang sangat tershyohor di Konoha karena kearifanya dan merupakan sahabat baik Sasuke. Mereka berdua telah lama saling mengenal bahkan sebelum keduanya bisa memakai celana. Naruto adalah orang yang peling mengerti watak Sasuke yang sangat keras.

HYUGA NEJI. Merupakan calon pewaris tahta kerajaan Hyuga. Dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Hyuga Hinata yang adalah tunangan Naruto. walaupun sebenarnya Neji tidak pernah ikhlas adiknya berhubungan dengan bocah durian itu. Bahkan meski Naruto adalah sahabatnya dan Neji tahu adiknya telah sangat lama mengidamkan pria berambut kuning jabrik itu.

SABAKU NO GAARA. Pria yang memiliki tato 'ai' dikeningnya itu adalah merupakan Putra seorang yakuza dengan refutasi mengerikan diseluruh penjuru negeri bahkan hingga didunia. Keberadaan Gaara dan juga kuasa yang mereka miliki membuat Sasuke dan teman-temanya dikenal sebagai kumpulan bocah yang memiliki kekebalaan hukum.

NARA SHIKAMARU. Sijenius dengan kekampuan IQ lebih dari 200 itu di kenal dengan sebutan si pemalas oleh teman-temanya karena kebiasaanya yang bisa tidur dengan sangat ajaib dimanapun dia berada dan dalam situasi apa-pun.

Kata-kata favorite nya adalah 'merepotkan saja' dan karena sikap Shikamaru yang seperti itulah membuat Gaara mengkhawatirkan kakak peremuanya, TEMARI yang sudah bertunangan dengan Shikamaru. Gaara sendiri tidak megerti kenapa Temari yang merupakan gadis cantik dan pintar dengan segudang prestasi terutama dibidang modeling bisa jatuh hati pada pria yang bahkan tidak jelas juntrunganya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah

SHIMURA SAI. Seorang pelukis muda berbakat yang bahkan telah memiliki galeri lukisan hampir diseluruh penjuru dunia. Pria berambut kelimis dan yang paling sering mengumbar senyum pada orang lain terutama para gadis cantik hingga membuat kekasihnya YAMANAKA INO naik pitam dan cemburu berat, merupakan pelukis yang mempunyai julukan sebagai seniman termahal dalam sejarah, satu buah lukisan Sai bahkan bisa berharga hingga ratusan juta.

Mereka ber-enam tergabung dalam suat perkumpulan geng yang dijuluki dengan sebutan EVIL. Yaitu, Every Villain human Is Lucifer.

"Kyaaaa…. Sasuke kun!" Sakura mendengar salah satu dari gerombolan gadis itu berteriak.

"Gyaaaa…. Neji senpai!" sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak peduli kalau tenggorokan mereka akan sakit nantinya.

"Gaara-kun aku mencintaimu…."

Teriakan yang ditujukan oleh para siswi sebagai bentuk ekspresi kekaguman tenggelam seiring dengan meledaknya suara-suara yang menggema diseluruh sekolah karena meneriakan nama ke-enam cowok itu dengan semangat yang sangat menggebu-gebu seakan tanpa henti.

Meskipun hatinya merasa sakit dan terluka setiap kali melihat Sasuke bersama dengan seorang gadis, Sakura tetaplah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya tetap diam dan menyimpan perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa mungkin akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Sambil meletakan tasnya disalah satu meja yang berada dipaling pojok kelas, Sakura tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pikiranya saat melihat bagaimana Sasuke merangkul pinggang Karin yang langsing dengan sangat mesra hingga tidak merasa ternyata sang objeck pemikiran telah duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang sekarang dengan tatapan kosong melihat kearah jendela tanpa menyadari kehadiranya. Apa asiknya melihat langit. Pikir Sasuke bosan! Dia tahu gadis itu melamun, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang telah sejak lama menjerat hatinya itu dan ketidak tahuan-mengenai apa yang memenuhi benak gadis itu membuat Sasuke resah. Dia tidak suka kalau gadis itu memikirkan hal lain selain dirinya karena memang seharusnya seperti itu. Hanya dirinya lah yang boleh ada dipikiran Sakura.

Saat itu-lah Sasuke secara tidak sengaja menangkap luka yang ada dikening Sakura, luka memar yang mulai menampakan tanda-tanda keunguan. Seperti bekas hantaman benda tumpul atau benturan yang sangat keras. Sasuke masih bisa melihat luka yang hanya dibiarkan saja tetap terbuka tanpa diperban walaupun terhalang oleh helaian poni yang menutupi sebagian keningnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, disentuhnya dengan sangat perlahan kening Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dari lamunanya saat mendapati ada tangan dingin yang menyentuh lukanya yang sensitif terhadap rangsangan.

Sakura langsung terkejut saat tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu dan langsung menundukan wajahnya secara reflex saat mata mereka bertemu. Emerald itu tidak sengaja mendapati sang onyx menatap tajam kedalam matanya dengan tatapaan yang dipenuhi oleh kerinduan. Ada banyak emosi yang melintas di mata yang sekelam malam itu.

"Uchiha san!" suara Sakura bergetar saat mengucapkan nama pria yang telah lama dipujanya. "Ada perlu apa? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh!" suara dingin khas sang Uchiha langsung menyapa pendengarannya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa sang pangeran sekolah itu sekarang malah duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan selama ini tidak ada satupun orang yang mau duduk semeja dengannya. Dia selalu sendirian.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu! Gomen." Sakura langsung menundukan wajahnya yang memerah dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya, lebih memilih memandangi meja di bawahnya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk senyuman samar yang sangat langka, entah kenapa dia senang sekali bisa menggoda gadis itu. Baginya itu adalah satu dari kesenangan yang sangat disukainya, melihat reaksi Sakura dan wajahnya yang selalu memerah setiap kali bertemu mata denganya membuat Sasuke keranjingan untuk menjahili gadis itu meskipun dia sangat tahu kalau gadis itu juga kerap kali ketakutan kalau berdekatan denganya. Dan juga sudah semenjak lama dia tahu kalau Sakura menyukainya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana Sakura mendapatkan luka dikeningnya. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke selalu di siksa oleh anak-anak panti yang lain dan hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak Sakura masih sangat kecil tapi yang aneh adalah sepertinya Sakura hanya menerima saja semua perlakuan kasar mereka terhadapnya tanpa berusaha melawan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mendengar Sakura mengeluh atas perlakuan tidak adil mereka kepadanya selama ini.

Diamnya Sakura selama inilah yang selalu berhasil memancing kemarahan Sasuke hingga nyaris mendekati murka. Pernah dia mendapati Sakura yang dalam keadaan basah kuyup setelah diceburkan ke dalam kolam di keroyok di sudut lorong sekolah yang jarang dilalui orang-orang oleh sekumpulan gadis yang murka hanya karena Sakura melintas dihadapan mereka.

Sakura hanya diam saja saat mereka dengan beringas menjabaki rambutnya, Sasuke mendengar dengan sangat jelas saat Sakura menjerit dan memekik kesakitan. Bukanya merasa kasihan pada Sakura yang sudah semakin tidak berdaya mereka malah tertawa-tawa dan justru semakin brutal menyiksanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menangis, dia sepertinya sudah sangat pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan gerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

Setelah puas, mereka meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya dilantai dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh luka memar yang cukup serius. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke-uks dan membiarkanya beristirahat disana, setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi.

Besoknya, gerombolan gadis yang telah menyiksa Sakura itu diseret masing-masing sebuah mobil dengan posisi tangan terikat dan mulut ditutupi lakban. Mereka terus dipaksa berlari mengitari lapangan utama KHS hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan dengan keadaan tubuh juga wajah dipenuhi oleh keringat dan airmata. Malangnya lagi tidak ada satupun siswa yang berani menolong mereka sementara Sasuke dan teman-temanya menikmati pemandangan mengenaskan itu tanpa rasa kasihan sambil menikmati segelas sampanye.

"SASUKE…" teriakan Karin yang membengkakan telinga menggema diseluruh kelas hingga membuyarkan semua lamunan indahnya. Gadis yang identik dengan kacamata itu langsung berlari menghambur kearah Sasuke dan memeluk lenganya dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke menepis tangan Karin yang menggelayut manja dilenganya. "Diamlah Karin. Kau itu berisik sekali!" ucap Sasuke datar.

Karin sama sekali tidak menyerah terhadap penolakan Sasuke. Dia kembali memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan lebih mesra. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"Kenapa kau duduk dengan dia? Lebih baik duduk dengan ku saja!" Tawar Karin manja. Dia dengan sengaja menatap kearah Sakura dan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi tanda bahwa dia merasa terganggu dengan adanya gadis itu didekat pujaan hatinya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dariku Karin."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sekarang semakin menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa, sama sekali tidak ada sorot kemarahan yang kerap kali ditunjukan wanita apabila mereka merasakan kecemburuan. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" tiba-tiba saja Kakashi Sensei sudah ada didepan kelas. "Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat dan akhirnya…"

"BOHONG….!" Teriak semua murid serempak, yang paling kencang terdengar tentu saja suara puta tunggal pasangan Minato-Kushina Namikaze. Minus Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Gaara dan tentu saja Shikamaru yang secara ajaib sama sekali tidak terusik tidurnya meskipun kelas sangat berisik.

"Kakashi Sensei tidak usah memberi alasan segala!" teriak Naruto penuh aura permusuhan.

"Yare. Yare! Baiklah akan kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku paket halaman seratus dua."

Karin dengan sangat berat hati harus melepaskan Sasuke duduk bersama Sakura hari ini sambil memasang muka penuh kekecewaan dia akhirnya kembali juga kealamnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei yang melihat Sakura hanya menunduk saja. "Apa kau sakit?" Kakashi memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Eh…. Tidak! Tidak Sensei, aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke-uks saja sekarang." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi Sensei!" Sakura masih berusaha berkeras.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Sakura menurut. "Baiklah. Arigato Sensei. Aku permisi!"

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya menuju kepintu keluar sambil tetap menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya seakan Sakura adalah pemandangan yang menarik untuk di lihat hingga akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukan tangan kirinya kesaku celana.

"Mau kemana kau Uchiha?" Tanya Kakashi tajam.

Sasuke memandang Kakashi tanpa minat.

"Toilet!" jawabnya dingin dan dengan santai meneruskan langkahnya.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura, dilihatnya Sakura sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding lalu kemudian merosot jatuh hingga terduduk dilantai. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu karena posisi Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Dijatuhkanya tubuh tidak berdaya gadis itu kedalam rengkuhannya, Sakura yang sudah dalam keadaan hampir tidak sadarkan diri merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sambil berusaha mengenyahkan kabut yang membayangi matanya, berusaha melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya tapi semakin lama kepalanya semakin berat dan matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Semua menjadi gelap seketika!

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, ada sepasang mata yang secara tidak sengaja melihat adegan mesra tersebut. Secepat kilat gadis itu berlari menuju XIa yang ada diujung koridor dan merupakan kelas unggulan terbaik, dengan langkah-langkah cepat dihampirinya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan memakai kacamata tanpa frame yang sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin kecil dengan sangat serius.

"Karin-san. Hos hos…." Gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya " itu….itu… tadi aku melihat."

"Ada apa?" Karin menarik nafasnya tidak sabar. "Memang apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Gadis itu mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Karin dan seketika itu juga wajah Karin langsung memerah karena menahan marah.

"Apa…." Semua yang ada ditempat itu sontak menutup telinga karena terkejut mendengar suara Karin yang sudah seperti toa.

"Berani-beraninya gadis sialan itu mendekati Sasuke-kun. Akan ku buat dia lebih menderita lagi. Dasar wanita jalang."

Saat mendengar nama tuan muda Uchiha disebut-sebut, ke empat pengikut setia Karin langsung mengerti bahwa mereka akhirnya mendapatkan mangsa baru untuk di ajak bermain.

Sasuke meletakan dengan sangat hati-hati tubuh Sakura diatas tempat tidur, dia sudah berhasil mengusir kak shizuna yang bertugas sebagai penjaga ruang unit kesehatan sekolah lalu kemudian ditutupinya dengan selimut.

Disibaknya rambut Sakura yang menutupi permukaan luka dikeninganya dengan sangat lembut, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar gadis itu tidak terusik. Sasuke mengobati luka Sakura yang mengalami infeksi karena hanya dibiarkan terbuka terkena udara, setelah selesai dia menempelkan plester untuk menutupi luka tersebut.

Rupanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, dia hanya duduk diam di samping tempat tidur sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang sepertinya sangat damai saat ia sedang tertidur, seakan sama sekali tidak punya beban dan masalah. Rasanya dia sanggup terus berada disamping gadis itu untuk selamanya tanpa harus beranjak pergi sekalipun, menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa ada yang berusaha menghalangi.

Tidak bisa dia pungkiri, sebagai seorang pria dewasa tidak ada hal lain yang dia inginkan kecuali bisa bersatu dengan orang yang paling dia cintai. Merasakan kehangatan saat kulit gadis itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang sangat jarang menghiasi wajahnya!

Dibelainya kening gadis itu, didekatkanya wajah mereka lalu kemudian dikecupnya kening Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan. Sasuke memperhatikan kelopak mata Sakura yang sekarang tertutup menyembunyikan sepasang mata emerald indah yang selalu dirindukanya setiap saat, merasakan hembusan nafas halus yang teratur diwajahnya. Tidak puas, Sasuke menggerakan wajahnya menuju pipi putih Sakura yang sekarang merona pucat, Kembali dikecupnya bagian wajah Sakura dengan sangat lembut.

Sekarang bibir Sasuke persis berada diatas bibir Sakura yang terlihat pucat dan menggigil, sudah sejak sangat lama Sasuke ingin merasakan bagaimana saat bibir mempesona gadis itu menari diatas bibirnya.

Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Dikulumnya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati, tapi rupanya Uchiha memang tidak dilahirkan dengan pasokan kesabaran yang cukup. Perlahan-lahan kecupan-kecupan intens itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang semakin ganas namun tetap penuh dengan kehati-hatian, tiba-tiba saja Sakura bergerak dalam tidurnya dan membuat Sasuke secara refleks melepaskan ciumannya.

"Teme…." Suara cempreng khas seorang cowok berambut spike langsung menyambut gendang telinga Sasuke saat memasuki ruangan rekreasi yang khusus ditujukan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Apa Dobe." Sahut Sasuke malas sambil duduk disalah satu bufet panjang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Berisik Naruto." Dengus Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan dadakan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke duduk.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dengan setengah malas, tertarik dan penasaran ingin mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskanya "Dia baik-baik saja, kurasa."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kurasa." Tanya Sai ambil meletakan kuas cat yang semenjak tadi sibuk dipakainya untuk melukiskan seseuatu diatas kanvas.

Belum sempat Sasuke menarik nafas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menyambar dirinya dengan berondongan pertanyaan. "Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan masalah ini terus berlarut-larut?"

"Ini masih belum saatnya." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" seru Naruto kesal sambil menghempaskan dirinya dengan agak kasar kesandaran kursi. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu berisik dan terlalu antusias.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan.

Seorang gadis mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sangat minim melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan rekreasi tempat Sasuke dan teman-temanya biasa bersantai. Tubuh molek dan pakain yang dikenakan gadis itu sunguh sangat menggugah gairah siapa saja yang menyaksikanya, rok duapuluh senti diatas lutut, dua kancing seragamnya segangaja dibiarkan terbuka dan tentu saja tubuh indah dengan tinggi semampai ala seorang model.

Tanpa dinyana lagi. Gadis itu langsung duduk dipangkuan Sasuke tanpa rasa segan. Dirangkulnya leher jenjang cowok tampan itu dengan sangat mesra, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan mencibir sirik dan iri karena bisa menyentuh sang pujaan sekolah. Sedang Sasuke sendiri sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan gadis itu ditubuhnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" desah gadis itu manja sambil meniup telinga Sasuke pelan. Membuat darah Sasuke berdesir seketika.

Sungguh. Saat ini bukan lah gadis yang berada dipangkuanya lah yang ada di dalam bayanganya, melainkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sekarang mungkin masih terbaring tidak berdaya diruang kesehatan sekolah. Sasuke selalu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke saat gadis itu berada dalam jarak jangkauan pandanganya hingga pada akhiranya Sasuke terpaksa melampiaskan keinginanya pada wanita lain.

Neji seketika langsung menghentikan kegiatanya bermain i-pad apple saat gadis itu sudah memulai aksinya untuk menggoda Sasuke dan membantingnya keseberang ruangan hingga terhempas diatas sebuah bantalan kursi.

Kelima cowok itu keluar dari dalam ruangan yang mereka daulat sebagai markas mereka dalam diam. Minus Naruto yang masih saja mengerutu tidak jelas mengenai sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya kurang tegas dalam menyikapi keadaan. Sebelum sempat benar-benar beranjak pergi, Gaara menyempatkan diri menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan skeptis yang menusuk. Sebuah peringatan halus, cowok itu tidak terlalu suka kalau Sasuke, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri terlalu sering bermain-main seperti itu, sama seperti Naruto yang ingin Sasuke benar-benar menetapkan pilihanya.

Begitu ke-lima teman Sasuke lenyap. Gadis itu dengan brutal langsung memulai aksinya dengan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan sangat liar dan penuh dengan bernafsu, mengabsen satu persatu giginya, melumat habis semua yang ada didalam mulut cowok itu. Sambil kedua tanganya tidak henti-hentinya mengerayangi seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan sangat tidak sabaran Sasuke menarik kemeja yang dikenakan gadis yang berfrofesi sebagai salah satu model yang wajahnya sudah sangat dikenal dikalangan masyarakat umum hingga semua kancingnya telepas, memperlihatkan sepasang bukit kembar yang masih ditutupi bra berwarana hitam yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan untuk menapung payudara yang lebih besar dua ukuran.

Tangan sang gadis sudah mulai beraksi lagi dengan memasukan tanganya kedama kemeja Sasuke yang sudah tidak terkancing denga benar, dibelainya perlahan perut indah yang terbentuk akibat oleh raga yang intensif itu. Sasuke menggeram dan semakin liar menggigiti bibir pasanganya. Tantu saja dengan senang hati gadis bernama Ayumi itu membalasnya dengan tidak kalah liarnya.

to be continued.

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


	3. AWAY

**Warning****:**GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer****:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated****:**M

**Pairing****:**SasuSaku

**Genre****:**Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: AWAY.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha manghilangkan kabut yang menghalangi penglihatanya. Dia masih merasa agak pusing, tapi rasanya aneh. Pandanganya masih tetap saja kabur, dia meraba-raba daerah sekitar tempat tidurnya dan menemukan kacamata yang yang telah telepas dan tergeletak disamping tempat tidur dan memakainya kembali.

"Dimana aku?" dia mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik. Seingatnya waktu itu dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat pusing saat perjalanan menuju keruang kesehatan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar dan semua tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Sakura masih berusaha mengingat, sampai dia ingat sepertinya ada orang yang menolongnya dan kemungkinan orang itu juga-lah yang mengantarnya kemari tapi meskipun dicoba berulang kali, dia tetap tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya meneliti suasana ruangang sekolah KHS yang bernuansa putih dan biru muda. Aneh, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Padahal biasanya selalu ada kak Shizune sang asisten kepala sekolah, Sunade-Sama. Pandangan Sasuke tertumbuk pada makanan yang dihidangkan diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ada secarik kertas!

'makan lah'

Hanya sebaris kata itu sajalah yang tertera disana, tidak ada nama ataupun kata-kata yang lainya. Tapi satu kata itu cukup mampu membuat senyum bahagia Sakura mengembang diwajahnya.

Sakura menikmati berbagi makanan yang bagi Sakura tergolong sangat mewah karena dia memang sangat jarang bisa menikmati sesuatu seperti ini walaupun hanya bubur dan lauk beserta air putih saja tapi itu saja sudah sangat membuat Sakura bersyukur. Diberi makan saja sudah untung. Lebih sering dia malah sama sekali tidak diberi makan oleh orang-orang dipanti.

Sakura kembali ke-kelas setelah diarasa dirinya sudah cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda. Bagi sebagian murid disini, bisa berbaring di uks dan melarikan diri dari rutunitas harian yaitu dijejali oleh rumus-rumus dan pelajaran adalah sebuah anugerah tapi tidak bagi Sakura yang hanya siswa miskin yang berhasil masuk ke-KHS dengan prestasi adalah sesuatu yang harus dipertahankan dengan kemampuan otaknya dan tidak bisa hanya bersantai-santai ria kalau tidak inginKHS terlepas dari genggaman.

Bagi orang-orang seperti Sakura yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi selain kepintaran, KHS adalah neraka. Disini adalah tempat dimana seluruh predator dari yang kelas kakap seperti Sasuke cs terkumpul menjadi sebuah ancaman bagi mereka yang mudahnya di tindas dan dijadikan budak oleh mereka yang terlahir dengan segudang kesempurnaan dan kekuasaan.

Tapi Sakura terus bertahan. Walau bagaimanpun dia ingin masuk kesekolah ini bukan untuk mendapatkan kesenangan melainkan demi memperoleh masa depan yang lebih baik. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa berguna nantinya dan ia bisa membuktikan kepada mereka-orang-orang dipanti asuhan, bahwa ia akan membalas semua jasa mereka selama ini yang sudah mau menampungnya hingga saat ini.

Saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas, ternyata sudah ada Orochimaru-Sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran untuk murid-murid yang walaupun bosan tapi mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya pasrah mendengarakan ceramah Orochimaru dari pada ketahuan beraktifitas didalam kelas dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan hukuman lebih baik pura-pura bersikap manis.

Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu mewah yang terbuat dari kayu coklat yang berpelitur indah itu.

"Maaf Sensei aku terlambat." Jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dengan canggung didepan pintu.

Orochimaru menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sakartis yang sangat menusuk. Dia tidak suka kalau ada siswa yang tidak disiplin ada dikelasnya.

"Dari mana saja kau Haruno.?" Tanya Orochimaru tajam.

"Aku…." Belum juga Sakura menjawab salah satu dari pengikut Karin menyahut dan mendahului dirinya berbicara.

"Dia pasti bolos Sensei. Sakura kan memang sering seperti itu." Ucap tayuya sambil di-iringi oleh gelak tawa Karin dan teman-temanya.

"Diam kalian.." suara orochimaru yang sangat dingin mampu meredam semua gelak tawa itu hingga hanya menyisakan kesunyian yang mencekam membuat keringat dingin Sakura mengalir semakin deras.

"Apa benar itu Sakura.?" Tanya orochimaru skeptis.

"Tidak Sensei. Itu tidak benar!" jawab Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlambat."

Sakura diam saja. Dia tidak ingin menjawab bahwa tadi ia berada di-uks karena disuruh oleh Kakashi Sensei.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau akan kuhukum. Keluar dari kelas ku dan sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus membersihkan seluruh koridor sekolah."

"Baik Sensei..!"

-SAKURA-

Tubuh Sakura terlempar kesamping dengan sangat keras karena tamparan yang dilayangkan seorang wanita berparas cantik dan bertubuh sintal yang merupakan pemilik sebuah club malam yang cukup terkenal di-kota Konoha tempat dimana Sakura bekerja selama setahun terakhir ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali padamu, jangan sampai terlambat masuk kerja. Kalau kau tidak punya niat serius, sebaiknya kau berhenti saja dari tempat ini. Dasar tidak berguna" teriak wanita itu lantang.

Sakura masih diam tidak bergerak sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan barusan.

"Gomenasai ne, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Wanita itu diam saja. Lalu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi lain kali kalau kau mengulanginya, maka kau akan rasakan sendiri akibatnya."

"Arigato." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih berusaha meninggalkan ruangan pribadi milik wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat menawan itu.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Sakura benci berada ditempat dimana kenistaan dan maksiat dibiarkan merajalela. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berhenti bekerja ditempat ini, tapi kalau dia melakukan itu maka kepala panti mengancam bahwa Sakura harus berhenti sekolah dan hanya bekerja dipanti saja.

Sakura selalu berusaha melindungi dirinya dari rayuan para hidung belang yang selama ini berusaha menggodanya dengan memakai pakaian berupa kaos kaki panjang yang tebal hingga menutupi kakinya yang jenjang karena dia harus menggunakan rok mini yang benar-benar super pendek sebagi pakaian kerja.

Dan usahanya selama ini berhasil, hampir tidak ada satupun orang yang mau memesan dirinya yang dari segi penampilan tentu saja tidak di anggap menarik oleh para pengunjung. Rambut pink panjang yang dikepang dua, dan tentu saja kacamata yang tebalnya hampir setebal kacamata kuda mambuat orang yang meskipun hanya sekali memandang saja menjadi tidak berminat.

Sakura reflek menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan dingingnya alcohol yang menciptakan aroma menyengat mendarat diwajahnya yang mulus, seorang pelanggan wanita yang Sakura kenali juga adalah salah satu murid di-KHS menyiram wajah Sakura dengan sangat tidak berperasaan hanya karena Sakura tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke pakaian mahal wanita itu.

Sang pia yang adalah pasangan kencan gadis itu hanya bisa terkikik dengan logat melecehkan saat menyaksikan Sakura diperlakukan layaknya bukan manusia.

"Lihat apa yang sudah apa yang kau lakukan gadis miskin. Gara-gara kau, bajuku jadi basah semua." Gadis itu berteriak dengan sangat keras hingga menyebabkan semua mata memandang kearah mereka.

"Maaf. Saya sama sekali tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura bergetar.

"Maaf… Maaf, katamu. Kau tahu berapa harga baju ini! Satu tahun gajimu-pun tidak akan mampu untuk menggantinya. Kau tau" ucapnya sambil mencengkram dagu Sakura dengan sangat kasar hingga membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar kau, wanita jalang." Desis gadis itu dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjerembab dan jatuh menghantam dinginya lantai marmer malam itu. Kacamata Sakura terlepas dan jatuh entah di mana, membuat gadis itu harus bersusah payah meraba-raba lantai hingga akhiranya dia menemukan benda itu dan kembali memakainya.

Pria yang adalah teman kencan wanita itu melongo untuk seperkian detik lamanya saat menyaksikan kecantikan Sakura yang ternyata terlihat sangat alami ketika kacamatanya terlepas. Dia tidak menyangka bisa melewatkan barang seindah itu selama ini. Iya! dia memang sudah sangat sering kemari, tempat dimana orang-orang melepaskan penat setelah seharian beraktifitas dan didaulat sebagai tempat nongkrong remaja-remaja kaya raya yang paling up to date saat ini.

"Sudahlah Yuhi-chan. Dia kan sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak sengaja, lupakan sajalah. Lagi pula tidak ada untungnya bagimu kalau kau mengotori tanganmu hanya untuk mengerjai gadis miskin seperti dia." Ucap sang pria sambil mengelus mesra gadis yang bernama Yuhi itu.

"Tapi kan Akira-kun. Dia ini sudah mengotori baju ku." Rengek Yuhi manja.

"Nanti aku belikan yang baru." Bujuknya halus.

Yuhi terkikik manja. "Baiklah!"

Begitu menyadari ternyata Sakura masih memandangi mereka tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya semula dengan pandangan kosong segera membuat emosi Yuhi yang sudah sempat mereda menjadi naik lagi.

"Apa lihat-lihat. Cepat pergi dari hadapan ku, dasar gadis cupu!" bentaknya hingga membuat Sakura terhenyak dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya ketempat lain, memandangi segerombolan gadis cantik yang berusaha merayunya. Tadinya dia berniat datang ketempat ini untuk sekedar mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis berambut pink yang selama ini terus saja menghantui dirinya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis itu.

Tidak dia sangka ternyata dia melihat seonggok kepala yang dipenuhi rambut sewarna dengan permen karet menyeruak diantara lautan manusia dan yang paling membuatnya kaget ternyata Sakura adalah salah satu pelayan ditempat ini. Perasaan kecewa dan marah sempat memenuhi benaknya hingga ia mendengar kesaksian salah seorang teman satu profesi Sakura bahwa gadis itu selama di sini diperlakukan kurang lebih sama dengan keadaan saat di panti.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal dan menegak wine-nya dengan satu tegukan besar hingga seluruh isinya tandas. Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat merasakan minuman penenang berkadar alcohol ringan itu melalui tengorokannya dan berakhir dilambungnya.

"Teme…..?" panggil Naruto pada sahabatnya. "kau kenapa, sepertinya kau terlihat kesal."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood."

"Ooohhh…" Naruto yang dari sananya memang sudah lemah otak dibandingkan kelima temanya yang jenius hanya bisa ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban sakartis yang dilemparkan oleh temanya itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Gaara. Selain Naruto, Sasuke bisa terbilang lebih dekat dengan Gaara sehingga dia sangat mengerti bagaimana watak Sasuke yang keras dan cenderung sangat emosional, dia sadar betul kalau temanya yang satu itu sedang berusaha keras menahan perasaanya.

to be continued.

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


	4. Come Closer

**Warning****:**GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer****:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated****:**M

**Pairing****:**SasuSaku

**Genre****:**Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4: Come Closer.

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah dengan mata yang sepertinya hanya berfungsi lima watt saja. Selama ini dia memang sudah terbiasa bekerja di café hingga larut malam tetapi tidak pernah dia merasa semengantuk ini, pasalnya dia harus mengerjakan terlebih dahulu semua tugas yang telah diberikan oleh Mei sebelum pergi untuk tidur dan akhirnya setelah berhasil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Mei, Sakura tanpa sengaja tertidur di atas meja dan kemudian terbangun saat merasakan air dingin mengguyur wajah dan tubuhnya sehingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Jadilah sekarang dia di sini dengan keadaan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk karena hanya tidur selama kurang lebih satu jam. Biasanya kalau keadaan memaksa, Sakura memilih tidak tidur sema sekali dari pada harus merasa pegal-pegal paginya karena kurang tidur dan tidak bisa membantunya untuk berkonsetrasi pada pelajaran seperti saat ini.

Sakura beberapa kali menguap dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan saat Anko-Sensei menerangkan beberapa pembahasan materi mengenai pelajaran yang sedang berlanjut sekarang ini. Perutnya berteriak ria memprotes ingin segera di-isi, sementara masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sakura mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke yang kosong, rupanya hari ini tuan muda Uchiha itu sengaja tidak masuk kelas.

Hanya ada Naruto yang biasanya tidak bisa diam sekarang mendengarkan ceramah Anko-Sensei dengan khidmat. Ada juga Neji yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli denngan apa yang dikatakan oleh guru yang ada di depan kelas, Gaara yang menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong yang menusuk dan juga shikamaru yang kurag lebih bernasib hampir sama dengan dirinya, yakni menguap dengan memasang wajah bosan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Sedangkan Sai, entah berada di mana sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengumumkan pembagian kelompok untuk tugas minggu depan!" kata-kata Anko-Sensei berhasil menyita semua kepala yang berada didalam kelas itu.

Banyak murid yang mengeluh kecewa karena tidak berpasangan dengan siswa yang mereka harapkan, kebanyakan adalah anak perempuan yang sangat antusias bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke dan teman-temanya. Dan tidak sedikit juga yang berteriak gembira karena harapan mereka terkabul namun semua itu segera berganti menjadi dengungan keputus-asa-an saat Naruto dengan kesal berkata bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan siapa-pun kecuali kekasihnya yang tercinta. Hyuga Hinata! Dan hal itu juga disetujui oleh ke-tiga temannya. Bahwa mereka akan memutuskan sendiri dengan siapa mereka berpasangan.

Jadilah keputusan akhir!

Shikamaru dengan Temari.

Naruto dengan Hinata.

Neji dengan Tenten. Yang adalah gadis tomboy yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan pria manapun hingga membuat Neji sangat yakin kalau bersama gadis itu dia tidak harus merasakan ketakutan kalau-kalau dirinya diserang dengan brutal seperti yang kerap terjadi kalau fans-nya berada didekatnya. Lagipula dia sudah mengenal Tenten sejak kecil.

Gaara yang dengan sangat terpaksa karena diperintah oleh Temari disertai dengan sedikit ancaman halus bersama dengan Matsuri yang notabene adalah tunangan yang telah dijodohkan dengannya.

Sai dengan….. tiba-tiba saja pria yang sekarang ini sedang berada digaleri seninya itu mengirimkan pesan singkat kalau dirinya ingin dipasangkan dengan gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Ino yamanaka yang sekarang berada diprancis demi menghadiri acara fashion show sebuah merek ternama sebagai model utama.

Dan terakhir. Uchiha Sasuke!

Semua gadis berteriak histeris sambil melayangkan protes saat mendengar bahwa sang pangeran sekolah dipasangkan dengan gadis yang mereka anggap sebagai hama yang telah mengotori kemewahan sekolah mereka. Karena memang hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang tersisa dari hasil pemasangan tugas kelompok karena memang jumlah murid perkelasnya genap. Yakni 40 orang.

Yang paling tidak terima tentu saja Karin yang merasa dirinya-lah yang paling pantas berada di samping bungsu Uchiha itu karena dia adalah kekasih resmi Sasuke. Semakin bertambah saja kekesalan gadis berambut merah pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri bingung pada perasaaanya, antara senang karena dirinya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa berdekatan dengan pria pujaan hatinya, walaupun hanya sekedar mengerjakan tugas kelompok, tapi disisi lain Sakura juga merasa takut karena tau dirinya tidak pantas berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang protes. Itu semua sudah menjadi keputusan ku. Kelas dibubarkan dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kalin. Minggu depan sudah harus dikumpulkan!"

-SAKURA-

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tabuh berisi cairan reaksi kimia berwarna merah menyala di dalam sebuah tabung kecil yang di jepit dengan menggunakan sebuah pinset panjang agar tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit karena temasuk dalam cairan kimia yang cukup berbahaya apabila terkena kulit manusia.

Karin menyenggol lengan Sakura yang masih berkonsentrasi penuh menuangkan cairan berwarna merah itu dengan tangan gemetar ke dalam sebuah tabung kimia yang sudah berisikan cairan kimia yang tidak kalah berbahayanya hingga Sakura terpekik kaget karena perbuatan Karin dan akhirnya menjatuhkan tabung reaksi kimia itu dan menimpa tabung-tabung yang disusun berjejer di atas meja.

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar tapi tidak sampai menciderai siswa yang berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Sakura, terdengar suara pekikan histeris beberapa siswi tidak terkecuali Karin yang ketakutan karena tidak menyangka ternyata reaksi senyawa kimia yang akibat perbuatan dirinya terjatuh.

"Sa..Sakura menjatuhkanya Sensei." Adu Karin pada Ibiki-Sensei yang segera menghampiri tempat terjadinya ledakan. "Dia menjatuhkan tabung itu, Sensei."

Ibiki mengaraahkan tatapannya kepada Sakura yang hanya menunduk sambil memasang wajah bersalah karena hampir saja mencelakakan teman sekelasnya, walaupun hal itu sama sekali bukan kesalahanya.

"Apa benar itu Sakura? Kalau benar serperti itu, berarti kau telah bersalah karena hampir membahayakan teman-teman sekelas mu. Dan kau sangat terpaksa harus menerima hukuman atas keteledoranmu. Kau mengerti."

Sakura menjalani hukumannya dalam diam. Dia berdiri di samping koridor selama 30 puluh menit penuh dan setelahnya kembali kekelas, Sakura menarik nafasnya lega setelah terbebas dari hukuman yang terbilang memang cukup ringan dibandingkan hukuman yang pernah diterimanya dan bisa menikmati bento yang sudah disiapkanya tadi pagi.

Karin berjalan dengan di-iringi oleh temannya mendekat kearah Sakura yang asik menikmati makanannya dengan bara yang meletup dikedua matanya. Dia kesal dan merasa marah karena Sakura terus saja berada di samping Sasuke, terlebih lagi Karin merasa kecewa karena sepertinya Sakura selalu saja beruntung hingga bisa menarik perhatian pangeran Uchiha itu.

"Hei. Gadis jelek! Apa yang kau makan?" Tanya Karin dengan logat angkuh sambil mencibir kearah Sakura yang sepertinya sama-sekali tidak perduli pada keberadaan Karin disekitarnya.

"Iihh… makanan apa itu! Bentuknya aneh sekali, seperti makanan basi." Cibir salah satu teman Karin sambil memperhatikan makanan yang dibawa Sakura dengan wajah mengernyit jijik.

Sakura diam saja. Itu benar, makanan yang sekarang berada dihadapanya tentunya pasti akan membuat orang-orang yang terbiasa hidup serba berkecukupan seperti Karin dan teman-temannya akan mengatakan hal yang sama kalau melihat makanan sisa makan malam kemaren yang dibawa Sakura kesekolah sebagai bekal karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi makanan yang tersisa di dapur.

"Kau memang pantas memakan makanan sisa yang sudah basi seperti itu." Dengus Karin.

Karin menarik kotak makan Sakura yang masih bersisa setengah dari makanan yang telah masuk ke dalam lambungya dan menumpahkan makanan itu ke atas kepala Sakura hingga seluruh isinya tumpah dan mengotori rambut serta seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya, lalu kemudian melemparkan kotak makanan yang seluruh isinya tumpah hingga tandas kesembarang arah.

Sakura kaget atas tindakan Karin dan hampir saja marah tetapi kemudian gadis itu kembali menjadi seperti dirinya yang selalu pasrah karena berpikir dirinya sudah terlalu sering terlibat masalah dan tidak ingin menambahkan masalahnya dengan berurusan dengan gadis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih pangeran sekolah.

Gadis yang berparas anggun itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mengacuhkan suara-suara ejekan dan hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut Karin dan teman-temanya lalu kemudian berjongkok mengambil kotak makanan yang tergeletak dilantai begitu saja. Belum puas, Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura yang masih sibuk memunguti sisa makanan yang berhamburan dilantai hingga terjerembab dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai dalam keadaan menimpa kaki seseorang yang tengah lewat.

"Uchiha san…!" Sakura segera berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya dengan khidmat. "Gomen ne."

Sasuke diam saja sambil memperhatikan rambut Sakura yang dipenuh nasi. Sakura yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan segera meraba kepalanya dan membersihkanya pelan-pelan seakan takut sisa nasi yang menempel dikepalanya mengenai tubuh Sasuke.

Ditatapnya Karin yang entah bagaimana berada di sampingnya dengan sangat ajaib dan sekarang sudah bergelayut mesra dilenganya dan sudah jelas bahwa gadis berkacamata itulah oknum utama pelaku penganiayaan terhadap Sakura saat ini. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepala Sasuke, sudah sangat lama dirinya berusaha lepas dari cengkraman nenek sihir yang satu ini. Dan kebetulan pula kejadian ini berlangsung di depan banyak mata, benar-benar sebuah kesempatan yang bagus, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja. Pikir Sasuke!

"Lepaskan Karin." Sasuke menarik lengannya yang dipeluk mesra oleh Karin dengan sedikit kasar hingga terlepas. "Mulai sekarang kita putus. Karena aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Sebaiknya kau pergi."

Semua orang yang menyaksikan sekali lagi sang Uchiha menunjukan kuasanya seketika menahan nafas. Tidak terkecuali Sakura yang sempat terpana saat menyaksikan bagaimana dengan mudahnya Sasuke menyingkarkan seseorang dari hidupnya, belum lagi pernyataan kasar cowok itu akan menciptakan huru-hara berupa gossip panas tantang satu lagi tersingkirnya saingan berat para penggemar Sasuke dan sukses mebuat reputasi Karin hancur total. Kejadian ini tentunya akan melekat di-ingatan semua warga KHS dan menjadikanya bulan-bulanan gossip.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" suara Karin terdengar jelas seperti sedang berusaha keras menahah tangisnya agar tidak tumpah.

"Apa kata-kata ku kurang jelas.!" Sasuke berkata tegas tanpa ada rasa menyesal sama sekali.

Seketika itu pula Karin langsung berlari dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh air-mata beserta juga dengan teman-temannya yang berusaha mengejarnya sambil sesekali meneriakan nama Karin agar gadis itu berhenti berlari.

Naruto dan yang lain sudah tidak merasa kaget ataupun shock seperti yang sering terjadi pada orang-orang yang menyaksikan sepak terjang teman mereka yang malang melintang diunia kebrengsekan. Neji mengulum senyumnya, satu lagi makhluk berisik menghilang dari kehidupannya, minus Naruto yang memang tidak akan pernah bisa dia singkirkan dari hidupnya. Walau bagaimanapun sibodoh jabrik itu tetaplah sahabatnya. Naruto juga senang-senang perempuan genit itu pergi, sedangkan Gaara seperti biasa sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan diringi oleh tatapan heran den bertanya dari sebagian orang yang berada di sana saat kejadian, dan juga pandangan penuh dengan sinar harapan yang dipancarkan setiap penggemar Sasuke saat mengetahui impian mereke kembali melambung tinggi dengan status jomblo.

"Eum…. Namikaze-san." Suara Sakura yang terdengar sangat lemah terdengar di telinga Naruto dan membuat calon adik ipar Neji itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap wajah Sakura yang masih saja menunuduk.

"Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja Naruto. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura. Boleh kan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan seulas senyuman lebar di wajah Naruto langsung menyambut penglihatanya.

"Hai… Naruto-san."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Tidak heran mengapa sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit bisa sampai jatuh hati kepada gadis yang memiliki pancaran emerald yang sangat indah dan menggoda. Sakura memang secantik dan seanggun namanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ramah.

"Se…sebenarnya a…..aa…aku i…ingin minta bantuanmu." Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu?" sepasang mata blue-ocean milik Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tidak sabaran.

"Bisakah kau memberitahukan pada Uchiha-san bahwa aku sekelompok dengannya untuk tugas Anko-Sensei."

"Cuma itu." Ucap Naruto.

"I…iya."

"Gampang saja. Tapi aku tidak mau!" ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura mengangkat tegak kepalanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh…kalau begitu maaf sudah merepotkanmu Naruto-san." Wajah Sakura kembali menunduk, kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau ingin Sasuke tahu. Kau harus memberitahukanya sendiri. Dia tidak akan suka kalau kau menghindar, Sasuke bisa saja marah karena merasa terhina."

Sakura terdiam. Perkataan Naruto memang ada benarnya, awalnya dia merasa takut kalau-kalau Sasuke akan menolak untuk satu kelompok dengannya dan mengambil jalan nekat meminta bantuan salah satu sahabat Sasuke, sama sekali tidak memikirkan apakan Sasuke nantinya akan tersinggung atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Naruto-san!"

"Kalau kau ingin memberitahukannya. Sebaiknya secepatnya, karena Sasuke sangat sulit ditemui."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, dia memang sudah berusaha menyiapakan mentalnya untuk bertemu Sasuke. Tetapi tidak menyangka kalu dia harus melakukanya dalam waktu dekat.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia sekarang pasti ada diruang rekreasi!"

"Hai…. Sekali lagi arigato."

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" pertanyaan tajam langsung menyambut pendengaran Naruto begitu menghempaskan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak ingin mengatakanya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Teme?"

Naruto langsung menunjukan cengiran maut andalanya saat mendapati mata sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan kilatan kemarahan di-kedua bola mata onyx-nya .

"Bercanda Teme. Dia hanya ingin aku `menyampaikan kalau kalian sekelompok dalam tugas Anko-sensei. Dan aku bilang aku tidak mau, dan menyuruhnya menyampaikan sendiri hal itu pada-mu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang kemari!"

Sasuke diam saja sambil tetap mempertahankan image cool-nya. Padahal dalam hati cowok itu sudah tersenyum selebar-lebarnya dan berterima kasih sepenuh hati pada otak mampet Naruto yang ternyata masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan pernah dilakukanya hal itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang mempunyai fungsi terpisah dari fungsi gedung utama sekolah, tempat di mana Sasuke dan teman-temanya selama ini menempatkan kesenangan diri mereka.

Sakura yang sekarang justru malah berdiri dengan bingung di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca dan membuka dengan sendirinya kalau ada seseorang yang melintas melewatinya. Dari balik pintu kaca itu terlihat ada sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu berbahan kualitas utama terbaik, pintu itu benar-benar besar dan mewah. Sakura sendiri heran bagaimana mungkin tempat se-mewah ini dibiarkan menjadi tempat pribadi untuk Sasuke. Tapi kalau mengingat reputasi dan status Sasuke yang adalah pemegang saham terbesar KHS tidak heran kalau sekolah ini sudah seperti miliknya sendiri.

"Hei. Gembel! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ada beberapa orang gadis berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Gadis itu menyadari hal yang selama ini menjadi fokus perhatian Sakura dan lalu kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalau kau ingin masuk ke sana. Sebaiknya jangan bermimpi, gadis rendah seperti mu tidak akan pernah pantas berada ditempat mewah seperti ini." Mereka tertawa mengejek kelemahan Sakura yang hanyalah seorang gadis biasa dengan nada yang sangat merendahkan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis-gadis itu benar, dia memang tidak akan pernah pantas berada di tempat mewah seperti ini.

Pintu beperlitur mewah yang di jaga oleh dua orang bodyguard itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria muda bertubuh tinggi tegap yang sedang berjalan kerah Sakura dan gerombolan para gadis yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Sakura sempat terpekik kaget saat merasakan ada lengan kekar yang menarik lengannya bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Gadis-gadis itu seketika terdiam saat tahu ternyata Sasuke-lah yang sekarang menggenggam lengan Sakura dan setengah menyeret tubuh gadis itu masuk kedalam ruang pribadinya.

Sasuke mendudukan Sakura disebuah sofa dengan sedikit paksaan, lalu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk persis didepan Sakura. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandanganya sekilas. Terlihat ada Naruto yang duduk didepan sebuah tv layar datar 42 inc sedang bermain game sendirian karena Shikamaru yang duduk disampingnya sudah tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan dalam keadaan memegang stick ps. Rupanya pemuda pemalas itu dipaksa Naruto menemaninya bermain video games dan kemudian tertidur.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Sakura tersentak sedikit saat mendengar suara baritone khas Uchiha.

"Ee…eto… aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau kau sekelompok dengan ku untuk tugas anko-sensei."

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sura yang terdengar sangat tenang, tapi dalam hati coowok itu mati-matian berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang sudah tidak terkendali lagi.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Memang apa tugasnya?" Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tersembunyi karena terus menunduk sejak masuk tadi.

"Emm…. Kita di minta untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya tanaman yang berkhasiat untuk obat yang tumbuh di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Minimal 100" Kali ini Sakura sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan suaranya yang terdengar gemetar agar tidak bicara tergagap.

"Kalau sedang berbicara, tatap lawan bicaramu. Jangan menunduk seperti itu." Tegur Sasuke tegas.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, yang pertama kali terlihat adalah sepasang bola mata obisidian yang sedang menatap tajam tepat dikedua manic matanya. Sakura terpesona, kedua mata itu memang sangat indah. Didukung dengan tubuh sempurna dan wajah yang sangat rupawan, Sasuke adalah hal terindah yang bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam bayanganya. Meskipun sudah lebih dari setahun Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke, setiap hari melihat cowok itu meskipun dari jauh sama-sekali tidak bisa membuat Sakura berhenti mengagumi kesempurnaan Sasuke yang nyaris tanpa cela. Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah.

Sasuke menyadari dengan sangat jelas rona merah yang menjalari wajah Sakura saat bertemu mata denganya. Sebersit rasa bangga memenuhi rongga dada Sasuke hingga menghasilkan suatu perasaan sesak yang menyenangkan, kenyataan kalau tidak ada satu-pun yang sanggup menolak pesona sang Uchiha termasuk gadis yang sekarang berada didepanya.

Sentakan rasa bangga membuat seulas senyuman tipis mengembang diwajah Sasuke dan membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merasakan sensasi aneh yang berdesir dihatinya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang melayang beterbangan didalam perutnya.

"Lalu. Kapan kita akan mulai?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

"Mulai besok saja. Sepulang sekolah." Kali ini Sakura berusaha tidak menunduk saat berbicara walaupun gadis itu sudah berusaha menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak memerah saat bertemu muka dengan Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Hn."

Sakura menganggap 'hn-nya' Sasuke sebagai persetujuan atas usul yang dia ajukan.

Suasana seketika berubah menjadi kaku, Sakura bingung harus berbicara apa lagi karena memang tujuannya sejak awal kemari adalah ingin menyampaikan tugas itu. Sedangkan Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang memang sudah sejak awal terlahir sebagai manusia pelit kata, baru kali ini merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh hingga tidak mampu berbicara pada Sakura bahkan sekedar untuk mengobrol, kadang-kadang dia merasa iri pada Naruto yang bisa berbicara sambil bercanda dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah pintu.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan pintu yang baru saja Sakura lewati dengan pandangan hampa, dia ingin sekali mengatakan agar gadis itu tetap berada disisinya dan jangan pergi, tetapi ego sang Uchiha berteriak keras menentang hal itu dan terpaksa membuat Sasuke menekan keinginannya mengahalangi kepergian gadis itu.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto sambil menghentikan sejenak permainan ps-nya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi?" Naruto menatap intens sepasang mata sahabatnya.

"Seandainya saja dia mengatakannya. Meskipun hanya sekali saja, mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup menahan diriku lagi." Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal. Kembali terlintas dibenak Sasuke keadaan Sakura yang tidak melawan meskipun sudah direndahkan, seandainya saja saat itu Sakura menangis atau berbicara walaupun hanya satu kata saja yang menunjukan rasa sakitnya, mungkin sekarang gadis itu sudah berada disisinya meskipun Sasuke harus memaksa akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu. Dia tidak akan mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ucap Naruto sebelum kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sakura menggenggam dengan erat dadanya yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya. Masih tererkam dengan sangat jelas bagaimana percakapan singkat yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sang penguasa sekolah, bagaimana pemuda itu menatap matanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan juga saat Sasuke menggenggam tanganya di depan ketiga gadis yang melongo menyaksikan hal itu.

to be continued.

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


	5. Breaking The Rules

**Warning****:**GAJE, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer****:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated****:**M

**Pairing****:**SasuSaku

**Genre****:**Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5: Breaking The Rules.

Ke-esokan harinya, Sasuke menemui Sakura seusai sekolah di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang mengamati bunga liar berwarna ungu yang tumbuh di sekitar taman sebelah barat KHS dengan wajah serius sambil mencatat sesuatu pada buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Gadis itu sempat terpekik kaget saat merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya lembut.

"Uchiha-san."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Sakura yang sudah duduk dalam posisi bersila d iatas rumput.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang mengamati bunga liar ini. Aku ingin tau apakah ini bisa bermanfaat." Seulas senyuman mengembang di wajah gadis itu.

"Lalu. Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan keterangan apakah bunga ini mempunyai khasiat?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tapi dalam diam pemuda itu memperhatikan setiap kata yang Sakura ucapkan, gadis sewarna dengan permen karet itu menjelaskan apa yang dia tahu dengan sangat lugas seakan bunga itu adalah hal yang paling menarik untuk dibicarakan.

Desir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang Sakura yang di kuncir satu di atas hingga membuat Sasuke terpesona. Tidak henti Sasuke mengagumi kecantikan alami milik gadis yang telah lama mengisi relung hatinya itu. Tidak ada satu hal-pun yang sanggup membuat Sasuke berpaling darinya.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menyentuh frame kacamata Sakura lalu kemudian menariknya dengan sangat perlahan hingga terlepas, Sakura terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi seperti seharusnya yakni menepis tangan Sasuke. Tetapi gadis itu hanya membiarkan saja saat Sasuke meletakkan kacamata nya di atas rumput.

Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Sakura dapat merasakan helaan nafas Sasuke membelai lembut wajahnya, seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku seakan mati rasa. Dengan cekatan Sasuke melepaskan ikatan rambut Sakura begitu saja hingga membuat rambut panjangnya tergerai lembut di punggungnya.

"kau lebih cantik kalau seperti ini." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura hingga membuat wajah gadis itu terasa sangat panas.

Bibirnya bergerak menuju tulang selangka Sakura yang berwana merah menggoda lalu kemudian mengecup pipi mulus itu dengan sangat lembut. Ada perasaan aneh yang berdesir di dadanya saat merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang terasa sangat memabukan, seakan ada ribuan lebah yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya hingga bergetar hebat tetapi bukan rasa sakit yang dia rasa melainkan rasa senang yang memuncak hingga rasanya semua beban terangkat dari punggungnya.

Terus di kecupnya dengan lembut seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura yang sekarang telah terbebas dari benda yang mengganggu, mulai dari pipi, hidung, kening, hingga dagu. Belum puas juga, sekarang Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya menuju rahang Sakura hingga bibirnya menempel persis di sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Katakan sesuatu Sakura!" bibir Sasuke yang bergerak pelan di permukaan sudut bibirnya membuat Sakura terhipnotis. Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Katakan, kalau kau menyukaiku." Suara Sasuke terdengar ringan namun sarat akan paksaan.

Kepala Sakura terasa sangat ringan, semua upaya berpikir dan segala logikanya selama ini seketika menguar keudara begitu saja. Tidak ada hal lain yang sanggup Sakura pikirkan kecuali pria muda yang sekarang berada persis di depanya, dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

Buruh segenap upaya bagi Sasuke untuk menghentikan dirinya sementara Sakura sudah begitu dekat denganya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukanya yang menenangkan dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi meski pun hanya untuk sesaat. Tapi Sasuke masih mempunyai stok kesabaran yang cukup untuk menilai bagaimana reaksi Sakura terhadap keberadaannya dan saat ini berakhirlah semua yang telah dinantikan oleh pemuda itu.

Awal nya ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah sentuhan yang sangat lembut namun seiring dengan lamanya penantian Sasuke membuat ciuman itu seketika berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut, Sasuke dengan sangat tidak sabar menggigit bibir Sakura dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, mengabsen satu persatu giginya yang tersusun rapi, menjelajahi seluruh mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya.

Sakura membalas lumatan Sasuke dengan tidak kalah antusias, tangan gadis itu bergerak untuk mencengkram permukaan kemeja putih Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke menekan bagian belakang Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Semua perasaan yang mereka pendam selama ini tumpah ruah menjadi satu dalam ciuman pertama mereka yang akan menjadi awal dari segalanya.

Mereka baru melepaskan ciuman itu setelah nafas kedua anak manusia itu sudah benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan udara. Sakura menghirup oksigen yang terasa kering dari paru-paru dengan rakus, seluruh wajahnya sekarang sudah lebih merah dibandingkan dengan buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, membiarkan kepala gadis itu menyandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke hingga membuat seulas senyuman menawan merekah diwajah Sasuke. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam bau wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, berusaha mematrinya di dalam ingatanya.

Sasuke semakin mengetatkan pelukannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi belaka, bahwa sekarang Sakura ada di sini, bahwa gadis itu memang benar-benar ada dalam rengkuhanya. Sakura mendengar dengan sangat jelas bagaimana jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan sangat kencang, tidak kalah dengan jantungnya yang sepertinya sudah akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Kebahagiaan itu meluruh dengan sangat cepat, secepat sentakan rasa indah yang mereka rasakan. Kata-kata mereka yang mengatakan kalau Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis miskin dengan paras yang sangat biasa membuat Sakura merasakan perasaan kecewa juga terluka, bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya padahal mungkin saja laki-laki itu hanya berusaha mempermainkan perasaanya seperti yang kerap dilakukanya terhadap banyak wanita, kalau mengingat perbedaan status mereka yang sangat mecolok.

Pelukan itu meluruh seiring dengan perasaan sakit yang mendera, pria itu tetaplah tidak terjangkau meskipun mereka sudah sedekat ini. Mereka benar, dia tidak akan pernah pantas untuk mendapatkan seseorang sempurna seperti Sasuke, kebahagian tidak akan pernah menghampiri kehidupanya.

Sasuke merasakan pelukan Sakura yang semakin mengendor hingga akhirnya benar-benar terlepas.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang serubah menjadi murung. Berusaha menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dia ajukan, ingin tahu kenapa tiba-tisa Sasuke merasa Sakura seakan menciptakan jarak.

Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san! Anggap saja hal ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Sakura segera berlari dari tempat itu, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam sebelum air mata yang ditahannya tumpah. Dia tidak ingin menunjukan kelemahanya walau bagaimanapun. Sakura memang sudah sangat terbiasa diperlakukan rendah dan seakan bukan manusia pada umumnya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya tetap terasa tersayat saat orang-orang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa jijik. Namun untuk kali ini entah kenapa rasanya Sakura lebih memilih seribu kali diperlakukan seperti itu dari pada harus merasa kecewa tehadap orang yang telah lama membuatnya terjerat dan kemudian menghancurkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping.

Sasuke masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya semula, pria itu terlalu shock saat menyadari rasa sakit yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya ketika perasaan tertolak melandanya. Sasuke tersenyum miris, rasa sesak itu dengan cepat menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ingin rasanya dia membunuh semua orang yang telah menyakiti Sakura selama ini.

"Aaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh…." Teriakan Sasuke menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

-SAKURA-

Sakura melepaskan baju seragam yang dipakainya dan melirik jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Ruangan ini sangat sepi, berbeda sekali dengan keadaan di luar yang dipenuhi oleh hingar-bingar music dansa romantic yang mengalun di udara malam yang semakin dingin.

Sakura terpekik kaget dan reflek menutupi handuk terdekat yang sempat diraihnya untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka saat melihat ada seorang pemuda yang dengan lancang masuk ke dalam bilik tempat Sakura berganti pakain.

"Sssssttttt….jangan berisik, nanti ada yang mendengar."

Akira melompat ke-arah Sakura saat menyadari gerak-gerik Sakura yang sepertinya akan melakukan ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri, membuat gadis itu semakin mengetatkan cengkaraman jari-jarinya pada sehelai kain yang menjadi penutup bagian atas tubuhya yang terbuka. Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding hingga tersudut, berusaha menciptakan jarak sejauh mungkin dari pemuda itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sakura gentar sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan pelukan Akira pada tubuhnya,

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu bersenang-senang." Sekelebat perasaan tidak nyaman memenuhi benaknya saat merasakan ada tangan dingin yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak….lepas kan aku…..tolong" Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil tetap meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Hhhhaaaahhhhha….. kau berteriak pun percuma, tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolongmu, kau tau." Sakura tidak perduli, dia tetap saja meneriakkan bantuan yang terasa sia-sia, berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakan minta tolong-nya dan memberikannya bantuan.

Akira melemparkan tubuh Sakura dengan sangat kasar dan bernafsu hingga terbaring telentang dilantai dan langsung menindih tubuh gadis yang telah tidak berdaya itu di bawah tubuhnya.

Sakura berusaha setengah mati menahan berat tubuh Akira yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan cara meletakkan tangannya di dada pemuda itu. Saat Akira mendaratkan wajahnya untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Sakura, gadis itu menelengkan wajahnya ke samping hingga bibir pemuda itu mendarat di leher jenjangnya.

Merasakan benda lunak yang men-lilati permukaan kulit lehernya yang sensitive membuat Sakura semakin beringas berusaha melepaskan dirinya, sadar Akira lengah karena terlena oleh nafsu membuat Sakura berhasil menendang-kan lututnya pada bagian selangkangan pemuda itu hingga Akira memekik kesakitan dan refleks melepaskan cekalan-nya pada Sakura.

Tidak meyia-nyia-kan kesempatan itu Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya berusaha mencapai pintu, belum sempat kenop pintu dicapainya Sakura lagi-lagi merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai melemah menghantam dinginya lantai marmer.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh….tidak…. lepaskan aku." Akira tidak perduli, dicekik-nya leher Sakura dengan kencang hingga gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Dasar wanita jalang." Akira menampar wajah Sakura dengan kencang hingga wajah gadis itu terlempar kesamping, ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Sakura benar–benar telah merasa pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi padanya, dia sudah tidak sanggup mlawan saat Akira menarik handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga kini ia benar-benar topless. Pemuda itu sesaat terpesona pada pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapanya.

Akira menatap tubuh Sakura dengan pandangan lapar, mulai dari wajahnya yang cantik, bibirnya yang ranum, lehernya yang jenjang hingga kedua bukit payudaranya yang tegak menantang dan dengan ukuran yang di atas rata-rata. Sungguh, Sakura adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya di dalam hidupnya.

Saat Akira menarik bawahan Sakura untuk bisa langsung menikmati hidangan utama, Sakura bergerak mundur untuk menghindar. Tetap di teruskanya kegiatanya yakni melucuti bagian bawah Sakura hingga akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang-pun menutupi seluruh tubuh sempurnanya.

"Kau sungguh sangat cantik, sayang." Puji Akira tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari tubuh telanjang Sakura.

"Jangan…." Pinta Sakura lirih sambil merengsek menjauhi tubuh Akira sambil berusaha menutupi bagian tersensitif tubuhnya dengan tangan, walaupun tidak ada gunanya. Air mata mengenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisiknya. Sakura hanya menggeleng, berusaha menyanggah pernyataan itu.

Akira kembali menindih tubuh Sakura dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan bernafsu disertai sesekali menggigit telinga Sakura ataupun lehernya yang tidak bercela, tangan kananya dipakai untuk mencengkram erat kedua tangan Sakura diatas kepala gadis itu agar Sakura tidak bisa melawan lagi sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk meremas payudara Sakura yang terasa sangat kenyal.

"Eng…." Sakura menggeliat, bukan karena merasa nikmat. Tetapi karena merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di tubuhnya saat dengan kasar Akira meremas payudaranya.

Gaara menajamkan pendengarannya saat telinganya menangkap suara teriakan minta tolong seorang gadis, Gaara sangat yakin kalau pendengarannya tidaklah mungkin salah. Teriakan itu memang sudah tidak terdengar lagi saat gara mendekati asal sumber suara, ada dua orang pria yang berwajah sangar yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang di atasnya tertulis ruang ganti karyawan wanita. Segera saja otak jeniusnya mencerna keadaan.

Kedua orang berwajah sangat tersebut menjadi ciut seketika saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Aku ingin masuk. Jangan halangi jalanku." Suara baritone dingin itu terkesan memerintah.

Mereka saling berpandangan, bingung harus membiarkan seorang pemimpin _Yakuza_ masuk dan membuat kegiatan tuan mereka terganggu atau melarangnya dan lalu setelahnya berakhir dengan tubuh terpotong mengambang di sungai dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Mereka bergidik mebayangkan yang terburuk kalau mereka menentang orang dengan segudang refutasi tidak menyenangkan, kemarahan tuan yang sekarang menjadi bos mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depan mereka ini.

"Silahkan tuan…." Mereka mepersilahkan pemuda bertato kanji _ai_ di keningnya itu masuk.

Tepat saat Sakura merasa bahwa harapannya telah pupus seketika, saat itu juga ada tangan kekar yang menarik tubuh telanjang Akira dengan kasar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya tere-ekspos secara sempurna.

Pemuda mesum itu terlempar dengan sangat kencang hingga punggungnya terbentur dengan keras, Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari cengkraman seorang pemuda kurang ajar karena disebabkan oleh matanya yang memang kabur karena banyaknya air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

Gaara dengan segera mendaratkan pukulan maut kepalan tangannya ke wajah pemuda yang telah dengan sangat lancang berusaha melakukan pemerkosaan pada seorang gadis yang telah lama Gaara ketahui sebagai gadis yang di-idamkan oleh sahabat baiknya hingga pria itu ter-kapar tidak berdaya.

Gaara melepaskan jeket merah yang dikenakannya lalu kemudian meletakannya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh telanjang Sakura yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa." Tanya Gaara lembut, dia berusaha bersikap sehati-hati mungkin, berusaha mengerti kalau gadis itu masih merasa shock dan takut. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura…." Suara baritone seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sudah sangat familiar menyapa pendengaran Gaara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke benar-benar melupakan gaya cool yang menjadi ciri khas Uchiha hingga tidak mampu menyembunyikan suaranya yang sarat akan kecemasan.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong dan dingin pada seonggok tubuh telanjang dalam keadaan berlumuran darah disudut ru angan.

Pemuda itu sangat panic sekaligus murka saat menyaksikan kondisi Sakura yang hanya tertutupi selembar kain yakni jaket Gaara, wajah gadis itu dipenuhi lebam-lebam yang mulai membiru, bercak-bercak merah di leher putih Sakura yang Sasuke yakin hasil karya dari pemuda yang hampir menodai gadis yang ia cintai. Bahkan airmata masih belum kering di wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya, bayangan Sakura yang menangis meminta tolong menari di dalam benaknya. Tidak ada satupun yang berhak menyentuh apa yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya seorang.

Sasuke mendekat kearah pria yang telah sadarkan diri itu, yang sekarang sedang memegangai rahangnya yang sepertinya patah karena hantaman Gaara barusan. Dengan langka-langkah panjang Sasuke mendekat kearah Akira yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan keadaan dirinya yang sedang berada di ambang maut.

Kembali Sasuke melayangkan pukulan secara bertubi-tubi ke seluruh bagian wajah Akira hingga seluruh wajah pemuda itu menjadi tidak berbentuk karena menerima pukulan dari Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya untuk menghancurkan wajah pria itu.

"Ampun Uchiha-san. Saya minta maaf." Sasuke semakin marah, tetap tepat sebelum Sasuke mendaratkan pukulan mautnya, pemuda yang sedang kalap karena emosi itu menghentikan pukulannya saat mendengar suara Sakura.

"Jangan Uchiha-san. Hentikan."

Sasuke menginjak bagian paling vital dari tubuh Akira dan ditekan dengan kekuatan penuh sebagai penutup dari perbuatan pemuda itu pada pada Sakura hingga membuat suara teriakan kesakitan Akira menggema keseluruh ruangan sempit itu.

"…." Dengan seiring tenggelamnya suara teriakan, maka saat itu juga Akira tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan bugil.

"Terimakasih…." Ucap Sakura pelan sambil menatap sepasang mata azure Gaara yang sekarang masih berjongkok disamping tubuhnya yang terasa seperti mati rasa.

Sakura berusaha berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenanganya, Gaara terkesiap dan berusaha membantu gadis itu tetapi Sakura dengan isyarat halus mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa berdiri sendiri, tetapi belum apa-apa gadis itu sudah jatuh tumbang tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh lemah Sakura kedalam pelukanya dan lalu kemudian menggendongnya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Sasuke segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini dengan Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri berada dalam gendonganya. Pemuda raven itu terlihat sangat cemas dan seketika itu juga kehadiran Gaara menjadi terlupakan, tetapi sebelum mencapai ambang pintu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkanya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke-arah Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan yang baru pertama kali ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun menjadi sahabat. Rupanya kehadiran gadis itu telah benar-benar membuat Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih bersahabat meskipun tentu saja sikap dingin dan angkuhnya masih lebih banyak mendominasi.

to be continued.

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic-ku dan memberikan review yang sangat membangun. dan untuk mereka yang bertanya, apakah fic ini dipublish ulang. itu sangat benar.


	6. Stay Here!

**Warning****:**GAJE, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, AU, adegan kekerasaan, lime, etc.

di mohon bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menekan tombol Back. dan bagi yang di bawah umur tetapi masih nekat membaca, dosa tanggung sendiri!

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer****:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated****:**M

**Pairing****:**SasuSaku

**Genre****:**Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6: Stay here!

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju mobil_ Porsche_ hitamnya yang terparkir dengan manis diparkiran club melalui pintu belakang, berusaha menghindari kemungkinan semakin banyaknya saksi mata menyaksikan keadaan Sakura yang bisa dibilang cukup mengenaskan, dan langsung melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke-manshion Uchiha.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati lalu kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuh gadis itu hingga sebatas dagu dengan menggunakan selimut tebal yang terbuat dari bahan kayu oak.

Sasuke menerima kotak p3k yang diserahkan oleh salah seorang pelayan yang sekarang berdiri berjejer dengan empat pelayan lainnya yang terpaksa bangun di-dini hari buta dengan air-muka sembab saat mereka mendapati majikan kesayangan mereka pulang dengan membawa seorang gadis, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka.

"Saya sudah menelpon Kabuto-San. Dan sebentar lagi beliau akan datang kemari. Ucap Ebisu-San yang merupakan asisten kepercayaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan asisten pribadinya, pemuda raven itu masih setia dengan kegiatannya, yakni mengobati permukaan wajah Sakura yang lebam dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Kabuto yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarganya, berbeda dengan tadi, Sasuke sudah lebih bisa mengontrol keadaan emosi nya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya shock! Aku akan memberikan resep vitamin yang harus dia minum." Ucap sang dokter sambil meletakkan kembali steteskop yang baru saja ia pakai untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil tes-nya." Ebisu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang bisa memudarkan keraguan Sasuke seketika.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat hasil di kertas tes itu menunjukan hasil positive, pemuda itu bernafas dengan lega saat mendapati keadaan gadis yang dicintainya masih benar-benar masih utuh, setidaknya secara fisik, pasalnya ia telah menyusun banyak rencana di otak jeniusnya untuk kembali melancarkan penyiksaan kepada pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Akira kalau saja hasil tes keperawan Sakura negative.

Tetapi walaupun hasil tes Sakura sesuai dengan harapan Sasuke, hal itu tetap tidaklah membuat Sasuke puas hanya dengan menghajar pemuda yang telah dengan sangat lancang menyentuh miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Kalian boleh keluar."

Sasuke menatap wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tertidur setelah diberikan obat penenang dan lalu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, dibaringkannya tubuhnya yang terasa sangat letih di samping tubuh Sakura yang terbungkus selimut tebal. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan Sakura agar memeluk tubuhnya, dibelai-nya dengan sangat lembut rahang Sakura yang sekarang berwarna agak ke-unguan.

"Kurang ajar." Sasuke mendesis kesal setiap kali mengingat apa yang telah menimpa gadisnya. Dan yang semakin membuat Sasuke kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa bukan dirinya-lah yang menyelamatkan Sakura saat itu, melainkan sahabat baiknya sendiri.

Tapi walau bagaimana-pun Sasuke tetaplah sangat merasa berterimakasih pada salah satu sohib dekatnya itu, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura kalau saat itu Gaara terlambat menyelamatkan Sakura.

-SAKURA-

"Eng…" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, dia sedikit heran saat mendapati dirinya di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah dan didominasi oleh warna hitam.

"Kau sudah bangun.?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di satu-satunya kursi yang berada di dekat tempat tidur.

Wajah gadis itu kembali menegang saat menyadari ternyata kejadian buruk yang dialami-nya semalam bukanlah sekedar mimpi buruk belaka, kilasan bayang tentang Gaara, pria berambut merah dengan tato kanji '_ai_' di wajahnya yang telah menyelamatkanya di waktu yang sudah sangat genting. Wajah Sasuke yang nampak murka luar biasa, dan juga gema kesakitan Akira berputar di dalam pikirannya hingga membuat perutnya terasa mual dan pedih.

Sakura melihat matahari yang telah berwarna kemerahan dan merasakan adanya keganjilan, kenapa warna matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang menjadi tempatnya beristirahat terlihat seperti matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Sekarang jam berapa." Tanya Sakura perlahan sambil sesekali melirik ke-arah Sasuke.

"Jam enam sore." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Pantas saja rasanya aneh. Ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur selama seharian penuh. Pikirnya!

"Sebenarnya aku ada di mana?" Sakura menunuduk-kan wajahnya dan bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Di kamar ku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan.

"Maaf. Apakah Sasuke-San yang membawa ku kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Memang nya siapa lagi?" Sasuke menjawab sinis, agak kesal sebenarnya. Apakah gadis itu berharap Gaara yang akan membawanya pergi.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan agak sedikit kepayahan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada penyangga tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku." Sakura berkata lagi, hampir selirih bisikan sambil meremas ujung selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

"Hn"

Sakura baru sadar kalau dirinya tidak lagi mengenakan jaket merah Gaara yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, melainkan piyama tidur yang terbuat dari bahan sutra terbaik berlengan panjang yang membalut tubuhnya dengan anggun.

"Kalu boleh aku bertanya. Siapa yang mengganti pakain ku?" Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat merah saat menanyakannya.

Otak jenuis Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengerti apa yang menjadi pertanyaan di dalam benak Sakura, sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin sekali menggoda Sakura lebih dari ini, tapi segera di urungkanya hal itu mengingat kondisi Sakura yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

"kau tenang saja, bukan aku, tapi orang yang bekerja di rumahku."

Bohong! Sasuke sangat panic dan menjadi paranoid hingga bahkan tidak membiarkan seorang-pun-bahkan pelayan wanita di rumahnya untuk menyentuh gadis itu meski untuk menggantikan pakaian Sakura dengan baju tidur yang lebih pantas. Jadilah Sasuke sendiri yang menggantinya dengan sabar, dan lagi-pula Sasuke melakukan itu untuk sekalian mengecek bagian tubuh mana saja yang cidera.

Sakura menarik nafas lega.

"Dan bisakah kau menyampaikan rasa terimakasih-ku pada pada tuan Sabaku?" Sakura mendongakan wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Hn" lagi-lagi makna ambigu yang menjadi ciri khas jawaban Sasuke, dan Sakura mengartikan 'hn' Sasuke sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih. Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, tetapi kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya tapi lalu kemudian gadis itu bingung bagaimana ia bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, yakni memakai piyama yang Sakura yakin milik Sasuke walaupun sudah jelas itu adalah piyama wanita, dan lagi bagaimana reaksi orang di panti saat mereka menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak pulang kepanti sejak kemarin malam.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mematung, sambil memikirkan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya, sementara Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang setia mengawasi pergerakannya setiap saat. Sakura memutuskan akan mengembalikan piyama Sasuke nanti dan tidak mau berpikiran lebih jauh lagi tentang hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh kepala panti nantinya.

Sakura heran mendapati pintu besar yang menjadi penghubung dirinya dengan dunia luar terkunci rapat, pasalnya walaupun dia sudah melakukan prosedur membuka pintu dengan benar, pintu besar nan-megah itu masih belum terbuka juga.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau boleh pergi dari sini, bukan?" kata-kata Sasuke yang terkesan dingin seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar di otak Sakura.

"Apa maksud Uchiha-san? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura, berdiri menjulang di hadapan Sakura sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana. Dipandanginya Sakura yang sedang menunduk berusaha menahan malu karena ditatap begitu intens oleh pria se-sempurna Uchiha Sasuke, jemari gadis itu bergerak-gerak gemas meremas ujung piyama tidurnya.

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura dengan sedikit kencang, pemuda bermata obisidian itu duduk di tempatnya semula dengan Sakura yang sekarang berdiri canggung di hapannya. Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura yang ramping agar mendekat padanya dan lalu kemudian mendudukan Sakura di atas pangkuanya.

Dibelainya dengan lembut wajah gadis yang sekarang berada dalam rengkuhanya. Sakura reflex menutup matanya saat merasakan jari-jari panjang nan-kokoh milik Sasuke membelai kulitnya yang terasa sangat sensitive dengan sentuhan pemuda itu.

Hanya deru nafas mereka yang terdengar mendominasi keadaan, Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, kecupan lembut itu mampu membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap jauh ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke yang seketika membuatnya terpana. Mata itu begitu tajam dan menjerat namun juga sarat dengan perlindungan.

Kembali di kecupnya bagian wajah Sakura, namun kali ini dagu menggoda gadis itulah yang menjadi sasaran kegemasan Sasuke. Sakura mendongakan lehernya sebagai reaksi spontan, sekaligus memudahkan akses Sasuke untuk mejelajahi bagian tubuhnya lebih lagi.

Sasuke mendesis pelan saat kembali mendapati noda biru bekas cekikan dileher jenjang gadis itu, di belainya dengan sangat perlahan, lalu kemudian di kecupnya sambil sesekali menyapukan lidahnya pada permukaan sensitive leher Sakura seakan berusaha menghilangkan noda yang menempel di tubuh gadisnya. Tidak ingin ada satupun bekas dari pemuda sialan itu tersisa di tubuh Sakura.

"Dia sudah menyakitimu." Desis Sasuke pelan persis di cuping telinga Sakura, Sakura tahu dia tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan Sasuke. Karena memang gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menyerang bibir ranum Sakura, di jilatinya permukaan bibir gadis itu perlahan, berusaha mendapatkan akses untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Sakura yang lembut dan basah. Kesal karena Sakura tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawah gadis itu hingga membuat Sakura meringis sakit. Tidak di sia-siakan nya kesempatan itu, Sasuke segera menyusupkan lidahnya masuk dan menjelalajahi mulut bagian dalam.

Walaupun ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka, tetapi Sakura tetap tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk merasa bahagia. Tangan gadis itu bergerak untuk menyusup ke dalam helaian rambut Sasuke yang halus, membuat lumatan Sasuke pada bibir Sakura semakin mengganas, tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram bagian belakang kepala Sakura agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sementara lidah Sasuke sibuk mengeksploitasi bagian dalam mulut Sakura yang terasa lembut dan hangat, tangannya bergeriliya membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Sakura hingga membuat leher juga bahu dan dadanya yang kencang dan memang tidak tertutupi bra-terekspos sempurna-walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Ciuman Sasuke perlahan bergerak turun menuju dagu, di kecupnya leher jenjang Sakura sambil sesekali menyapukan permukaan kulit lidahnya yang bergerinjal di permukaan kulit leher Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu mengerang nikmat.

Dada Sakura yang tidak terlindung oleh bra segera menjadi sasaran kejahilan mulut Sasuke, entah sejak kapan posisi Sakura berubah menjadi berada persis dipangkuan Sasuke dengan kaki mengangkang menjepit pinggang Sasuke dengan erat. Puncak dada Sakura yang menantang membuat Sasuke gemas untuk menciumnya, dikecup dan kemudian Sasuke memasukan payudara Sakura ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh… Uchiha-san." Suara erangan nikmat membuat Sasuke semakin melancarkan serangannya.

Sakura semakin belingsatan saat merasakan kedua payudaranya dipermainkan oleh bibir dan tangan Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya meremas payudara Sakura dengan kencang. Gairah bercampur dengan nafsu meletup menjadi satu dan mengantarkan mereka pada kenikmatan yang seakan tidak berujung.

Sakura mendesah saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol di selangkangan Sasuke menggesek klitoris-nya yang hanya tertutupi selembar kain tipis.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan pertamanya, membuat Sasuke kembali menutup mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya untuk meredam teriakan kenikmatan gadis itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, celana yang Sasuke kenakan menjadi basah karena hebatnya orgasme pertama yang Sakura rasakan.

Mereka baru menghentikan ciuman itu setelah Sakura meronta berusaha melepaskan diri karena kehabisan pasokan udara, terengah-engah sambil terhenyak menyandar pada bahu Sasuke, kepala Sakura terasa berputar-putar.

Beberapa orang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi Sasuke dengan membawa puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan gaun cantik. Wajah Sakura kembali dibuat memerah saat menyadari tatapan para pelayan keluarga Uchiha menatap dengan mata yang membelalak maksimal saat melihat posisi Sakura yang berada di pangkuan tuan muda mereka.

Sakura dengan panic mengkancingi lagi piayamanya yang terbuka tiga kancingnya dengan dibantu Sasuke, untungnya para pelayan itu berada beberapa meter di belakang tempat duduk Sasuke hingga kemungkinan besar mereka kepergok sangatlah kecil. Lagi-pula meski pun ketahuan, tidak ada seorang-pun yang berani memperdebatkanya kalau masih ingin bertahan hidup.

Sasuke berdiri sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura dan lalu menarik salah satu dari barisan gaun tersebut dan menyerahkan kembali kepada salah seorang pelayan yang pakaiannya berbeda dengan para maid yang lain yakni menggunakan jas kerja formal yang membuatnya terlihat berwibawa.

"Silahkan nona!" salah satu dari maid wanita itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak, meminta penjelasan, Sasuke mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban.

Sementara menunggu Sakura selesai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar mandi dikamar tamu demi menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertunda, setelah mengganti pakainnya dengan t-shirt serta jaket putih yang cukup hangat, Sasuke segera kembali dan menunggu dengan sangat sabar sambil kembali menyamankan dirnya dikursi panjang kesukaanya, mata Sasuke melotot dengan maksimal saat melihat gadis berambut pink yang sekarang berdiri dengan canggung dihadapannya.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang sempurna melihat penampilan baru gadisnya, tubuh Sakura yang mungil namun sempurna dan kencang terlihat sangat pas mengenakan gaun terusan putih sebatas lutut berbahan satin halus, sepatu hak tinggi yang berwarna senada dengan mutiara dan lebih lagi mini-dress itu menampakan leher dan bahu jenjangnya ter-ekspos dengan sempurna, walaupun sisa-sisa dari kejadian semalam masih belum sepenuhnya memudar. Sedangkan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai lembut dipunggung.

Dari semua yang membuat Sasuke terpesona, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah cantik Sakura yang dipoles dengan make-up tipis untuk semakin menonjolkan kecantikan alaminya, bibirnya yang ranum di bubuhi sapuan lip-gloss berwarna terang, senyum Sasuke mengembang seketika.

"sempurna!" puji Sasuke tulus, membuat Sakura semakin merona mendengarnya

to be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

if you don't mine.

spesial thanks.

**Kikyo Fujikazu. Chery'UchihaSakura'Blossom. eet gitu. Keylan. hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels. Kanami gakura. ayhank-chan UchihArlinz. eunike yuen. Chiwe sasusakunaru. liu'z ly'y chen'z. Rievechta herbst. Sasusaku 4everhasni. kazuyakamenasi stareels. Tabita PInkybunny. natsumiaira gag bisa log-in.** dan juga untuk para **silent reader** yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini.

mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

.


	7. My Prerogative

**Warning****:**GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer****:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated****:**M

**Pairing****:**SasuSaku

**Genre****:**Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7: My Prerogative.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju ke suatu tempat yang Sakura tidak tahu, lagi-lagi Sakura harus dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan keadaan di dalam rumah Sasuke yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai istana daripada rumah.

Sasuke ternyata sudah membawa Sakura ruang keluarga, di mana ke-lima teman-teman Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, minus Neji yang masih berstatuskan jomblo tentu saja.

Ada Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Hinata dan sesekali dihadiahi deathglare paling mengerikan oleh Neji, jikalau pemuda berambut panjang dan beriris perak itu mendapati Naruto dengan gemas mencium atau menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh adiknya, membuat Naruto seketika menghentikan kegiatanya dengan wajah di tekuk masam.

Gaara sibuk mengacuhkan Matsuri yang sedang berceloteh dengan riang, menceritakan semua yang telah dilaluinya, hal-hal yang dia sukai, hobinya, sampai kebiasaan jeleknya yang ternyata sangat tidak menyukai berbagai sayuran hijau. Cowok bermata azure itu tampak bosan dan sesekali menghela nafas berat, sampai akhirnya Gaara tidak tahan lagi dan menghadiahi Matsuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir hingga mampu membuat gadis itu terbungkam sambil tersipu malu.

Shikamaru masih saja menguap bosan bahkan sekalipun Temari sudah menceramahinya panjang lebar tentang kebiasaan jelek Shikamaru yang suka tertidur di mana-pun dia berada, bahkan saat shikamaru menemui kedua orang tuanya siang tadi untuk sekedar obrolan singkat dan gadis pirang yang merupakan kakak kesayangan Gaara itu mendapati calon suaminya di bawah meja dengan wajah mengantuk. Akhirnya Temari dengan berang memukul bagian belakang Shikamaru dengan keras, mengakibatkan benjolan sebesar kentang di atas kepalanya.

Sedangkan Sai dan Ino yang merupakan pasangan paling romantic diantara teman-teman Sasuke tentu saja sedang mojok berduaan sambil Ino yang mendengarkan rayuan gombal khas kekasihnya dengan wajah merona malu, saling melepaskan rindu setelah selama kurang lebih seminggu tidak bertemu karena keharusan Ino yang pergi keluar negeri untuk kepentingan modeling yang digelutinya.

"Hay. Teme." Suara baritone sikuning jabrik segera menyapa pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya.

Sakura segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke mengetatkan genggaman tangannya pada kelima jari-jari Sakura yang sekarang terasa semakin dingin, dia mengerti kalau Sakura merasa canggung dan sedikit takut pada kehadiran teman-temannya. Sasuke mengelus lembut permukaan tangan Sakura dengan jempolnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hay Sakura-chan." Kali ini sapaan Naruto membuat kening Sasuke berkerut masam, chan? Sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan sufick chan.

Sakura hanya manjawab sapaan Naruto dengan senyum tipis, dia merasa tidak yakin apakah harus menjawab sapaan sahabat Sasuke yang mempunyai sifat paling periang dibandingkan dengan kelima teman-temannya itu.

Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Naruto adalah orang kedua yang memuji penampilan Sakura.

"Ooh ya. Hinata, kenalkan! Ini Sakura, kekasih baru, Teme! Dan Sakura, ini Hinata. Tunanganku." Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura kepada sesosok gadis anggun dengan rambut sewarna rambut Sasuke yang biru donker.

Gadis bermata perak itu sangat mirip dengan Neji, tentu saja karena Hinata dan Neji terlahir kembar. Yang membedakan hanya sifat mereka yang sangat berbeda, kalau Neji lebih terkesan angkuh dan sombong, maka Hinata adalah kebalikannya.

Gadis yang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasih pewaris Namikaze company sejak kelas sepuluh itu memang pantas disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari kumpulan gadis tercantik se-KHS, sifatnya sangat anggun dan sopan, tipe pemalu yang justru tidak percaya diri dengan segala kelebihanya. Tidak heran kalau Hinata mampu membuat sahabat baik Sasuke itu merasa sangat tergila-gila.

Perkenalan kedua gadis cantik itu justru malah terasa sangat kaku, Sakura yang pada dasarnya merasa kurang percaya diri untuk menjadi teman seorang yang sempurna seperti Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang terlahir pemalu juga merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukanya. Karenanya mereka hanya saling melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin berterima-kasih pada Gaara. Karena itu aku membawamu kemari." Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

Sakura menarik nafas. "Eum… sabaku-san!" panggil Sakura pelan, membuat sepasang mata tajam Gaara menoleh ke arahnya.

Kalau tidak ingat kata-kata tajam Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau saat berbicara ia tidak boleh menunduk dan harus menatap mata lawan bicaranya, Sakura pasti sudah menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena merasa gugup.

Sakura kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum mulai berbicara kembali. "Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan aku." Sakura akhirnya bisa juga mengatakan kata-katanya. Ternyata tidak se-mengerikan yang dia kira.

"Hn," ternyata Gaara dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada bedanya.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Apa yang saja yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Teme semalam?" tanya Naruto polos sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah polosnya. Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura kembali memerah saat mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat bernafsu tadi sore.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara berisik, berupa teriakan kencang yang Sakura yakin suara seorang gadis seusia dirinya disertai dengan masuknya seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua, tepatnya gadis itu dipaksa untuk masuk.

"Apa-apaan kau Neji? Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari dengan cara seperti ini, hah? kau harus mejelaskannya tuan Hyuga." Tenten berteriak sejadi-jadinya sambil menuding kasar wajah calon Heiress Hyuga itu.

Neji hanya terseyum meremehkan yang membuat Tenten semakin kesal.

"Ugghhh….. apa mau-mu Hyuga?" intonasi suara Tenten menurun tetapi tetap tersirat adanya kekesalan.

"Apa salah kalau aku mengajak partnerku untuk datang berkunjung kerumah temanku?" jawab Neji diplomatis.

"Aku tekankan sekali lagi padamu. Aku ini partner-mu, dan bukannya kekasihmu. Jadi kau tidak berhak memaksaku datang kemari. Kau mengerti."

"Lalu kenapa?" lagi-lagi Neji memberikan pernyataan.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang."

Sebelum Tenten sempat melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi, Neji segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis tomboy itu dan segera saja mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir perawannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Tenten sejadi-jadinya, sekarang dia sudah benar-benar murka dan merasa terhina.

Tenten melayangkan tinju maut nya ke wajah Neji dan berhasil di tangkis oleh Neji dengan sangat mudah, akibatnya Tenten merasakan bagaimana perbedaan kekuatan antara wanita dan pria yang sesungguhnya. Neji memelintir tangan Tenten ke belakang dan memitingnya dengan kekuatan penuh, tidak ingin mangsanya berhasil melepaskan cekalannya, walau bagaimanapun, Tenten adalah gadis yang tidak bisa diremehkan kekuatannya. Gadis tomboy itu adalah pemegang sabuk hitam kejuaraan nasional, dan dia bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkan dua orang pria bertubuh dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya dengan sekali hantam.

"Aaarrrggghhh… sakit Neji. Apa-apaan kau, lepaskan aku!" Tenten berteriak sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Neji yang sedang menyeringai.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau memohon kepadaku."

"Di dalam mimpimu Hyuga." Tenten masih tidak mau menyerah.

Neji kembali menampilkan seyuman khas devilnya sambil menekan lebih kencang pitingan tanganya pada lengan Tenten, membuat gadis itu semakin mengencangkan jeritanya.

"Iya.. ampun… tolong lepasakan aku. Aku mohon!" Neji segera melepaskan cekalanya dan kembali duduk ketempat semula.

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku pasangan unik itu, pemandangan Neji yang menjahili Tenten yang selalu meledak-ledak adalah hal yang sudah sangat jamak di kalangan warga KHS.

"Sakit tahu. Kau itu selalu saja membuatku kesal." ucap Tenten berang.

Neji tidak megindahkan kata-kata kasar Tenten. Itu sudah sangat biasa diterimanya.

"Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku." Kali ini tatapan marah Tenten tertuju pada Ino, kekasih Sai dan juga merupakan sahabat baiknya selain Hinata tentu saja. Walaupun berperilaku dan mempunyai hobi seperti anak laki-laki, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri, Tenten juga merupakan salah satu gadis yang paling di-incar di-KHS.

"Maaf Tenten sayang. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum pada temanya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Ino!" ucap Tenten sambil menghempaskan bokongnya pada salah satu bangku diruangan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino polos.

"Itu menjijikan!"

Wajah Ino langsung cemberut seketika. "Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seperti itu? Kau itu 'kan perempuan!"

"Kau itu Haruno Sakura-kan?" Tenten langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, begitu teman pirangnya yang super feminim itu sudah mulai menyinggung tentang masalah gender yang seharusnya dia terima, yakni kodratnya sebagai wanita.

Sakura sempat agak terkaget saat mendengar ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara untuk yang pertama kalinya, minus Sasuke dan teman-temanya tentu saja, tetapi kemudian gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Pantas sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau juga dipaksa seperti ku?"

Sakura terdiam dengan pernyataan skeptic yang Tenten lemparkan padanya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau ditanya apakah dia terpaksa, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti, ada perasaan yang memaksanya untuk pergi dari tempat indah ini, tapi di sisi lain dia juga sangat menikmati keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Tenten mengerutkan kening nya begitu mendengar ternyata Sasuke-lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada sinis yang mengancam.

"Memangnya kau sudah putus dari wanita berambut merah itu?" pernyataan Tenten segera saja membuat mata Sasuke berkilat tajam.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Naruto menyadari perubahan raut muka Sasuke yang mengeras kalau sudah bersinggungan dengan masalahnya dan Sakura. Pemuda raven itu menjadi super sensitive.

Sasuke kembali menyeret Sakura pergi, kali ini ke sebuah ruang makan yang sangat mewah, ada meja berbentuk bundar di tengah ruangan yang sudah ditata dengan sedemikian rupa hingga nampak berkesan anggun dan terlalu berlebihan jika hanya sekedar untuk makan malam, ada berbagai macam hidangan mewah yang di letakan di atasnya.

Di-ikuti oleh teman-teman Sasuke yang sepertinya malam ini memang khusus datang untuk makan malam bersama, Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di salah satu kursi yang telah di tarikan oleh Sasuke yang bersikap layaknya seorang pria sejati. Sakura sempat merasa bingung saat menyaksikan makanan yang di letakkan di depan matanya.

Tenten yang sepertinya masih kesal berat pada Neji, memilih untuk duduk diantara Naruto dan Hinata, berusaha berada dalam jarak sejauh mungkin dari pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang yang hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikan tingkah laku Tenten yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil.

Alis kiri Neji terangkat sambil tetap menatap wajah Tenten yang berkerut masam.

"Kenapa tidak duduk di sampingku saja?" sebaris pertanyaan yang hanya ditujukan oleh Neji pada gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua yang sekarang duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya.

"Tidak sudi." tegas Tenten sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji polos. Kali ini pemuda memberikan senyuman menggodanya yang sangat langka.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh." Mata Tenten semakin melotot tajam.

Neji dan Tenten memang acap kali berkomunikasi seperti itu. Melalui tatapan mata, walaupun tidak ada suara teriakan Tenten atau pun desahan menggoda Neji, namun semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menyadari dengan sangat jelas, pasangan unik itu diam-diam saling melempar argumentasi.

Sedikit banyak gadis yang berambut permen karet itu tentu saja pernah melihat bagaimana tata-cara orang kaya menyantap hidangan, namun sekali-pun ia tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa ia juga akan mengalaminya. Minimnya pengalaman membuat Sakura merasa canggung, bahkan Naruto yang paling menunjukkan tidak-adanya tanda-tanda bangsawan di dalam dirinya saja terlihat sangat berwibawa.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya. Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk menggantinya. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan!" Sasuke yang duduk persis di samping kiri Sakura berbisik pelan sementara yang lain sudah mulai menikmati hidangan yang disediakan oleh chef ternama yang sengaja dipekerjakan oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Sakura menjawab sambil menggeleng dengan cepat. Takut Sasuke salah paham.

Sasuke menarik piring Sakura kehadapanya dan mulai memotong-motong daging stick dengan bumbu itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, lalu meletakannya kembali kahadapan Sakura.

"Makanlah."

Sakura mulai menusuk daging kecoklatan itu dengan garpu lalu dengan perlahan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, Sakura sangat yakin kalau makanan itu adalah makanan terlezat pertama yang pernah dirasakannya, namun ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak berteriak dan bersikap memalukan, setidaknya tidak di depan Sasuke dan teman-temanya.

"Hey Gaara, bagaimana dengan project-mu?" Sai bertanya sambil tetap mengunyah makananya dengan santai.

"Cukup sukses, walau-pun tender kali ini tidak terlalu sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan." Jelas sekali Gaara tidak tertarik dengan projeck yang sekarang sedang ia tangani.

"Kudengar, itu akan menjadi salah satu pusat Kondominium terbesar di Konoha. Apa yang membuatmu kecewa?" sambung Naruto sambil memotong-motong daging stick-nya.

"Well. Sebenarnya, penduduk sekitar kurang menyetujui pembangunan Kondominium dilakukan di sekitar pemukiman mereka. Mereka bersikeras ingin mempertahankan tempat tinggal mereka."

Sebenarnya Gaara juga kurang setuju kalau pembangunan dilakukan di sekitar pemukiman yang padat penduduk seperti itu, namun apa daya, tanah yang sekarang mereka tempati adalah tanah yang secara resmi diakui oleh pemerintah milik keluarga besar Sabaku. Dan ayahnya telah memerintahkan untuk segera menyelesaikan proyek pembangunan itu secepatnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bahkan sempat melakukan demo besar-besaran di depan kantor ayahku dan berujung menjadi ajang tawuran." ucap Naruto kesal. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan, bukankah itu sangat berbahaya."

"Memang seperti itu-lah perilaku orang yang tidak berpendidikan. Selalu saja bersikap frontal." Sahut Neji sinis.

"Ceh. Kau itu selalu saja menghina orang yang tidak sederajat dengan mu. Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Tuan sempurna." Sindir Tenten yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" kata-kata menyinggung Tenten sama sekali tidak membuat Neji merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Mereka telah lama tinggal di sana!" ucap Gaara kalem.

Sakura mendengarkan percakapan mereka dalam diam, dan sekarang Neji dan Tenten sudah mulai terlibat dalam pertengkaran seru sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya, namun entah kenapa semakin lama rasa daging steak yang pertama kali sangat gurih sekarang mulai tercampur dengan rasa lain yang tidak menyenangkan, seperti rasa basi dan muntahan yang digabung menjadi satu, akibatnya perut Sakura mulai terasa mual dan perih. Belum lagi tenggorokannya yang sekarang terasa sakit saat menelan makanan.

Disambarnya segelas air-putih yang memang disediakan untuk dirinya, dan langsung menegaknya hingga setengah gelas. Kegiatan Sakura yang menghentikan makanya bahkan sebelum setengah dari daging panggang itu habis, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura reflek menoleh dan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Semua orang menolehkan kepalanya kearah mereka saat Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi dari ruang makan tanpa alasan dan kembali membawa Sakura menuju kamar pribadinya dengan gaya bridal-style. Yang lain hanya terdiam menyaksikan perubahan seorang Sasuke yang awalnya adalah seorang yang tidak peduli pada orang lain dan selalu memasang tampang stoic sekarang berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat peduli dan hangat.

"Kurasa Teme benar-benar menyukai Sakura, aku senang dia bahagia." Komentar Naruto hanya dijawab dengan senyum menggoda teman-temanya, minus shikamaru yang justru malah menguap lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan." Tentu saja, ke-lima teman Sasuke itu baru sadar kalau hanya mereka-lah yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sohib lengket mereka. Jadi tidak heran kalau Tenten menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ingin diketahui oleh kedua teman wanitanya.

"Teme sudah lama menyukai Sakura-chan!" Naruto akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Souka? Kalau begitu kenapa Sasuke justru malah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Tenten tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Kalau yang itu tanyakan saja pada Teme. Kami juga tidak mengerti."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tidak tahu, Sasuke-kan teman kalian!" seru Ino. "kalau dia hanya bermaksud mempermainkan Sakura, kasian kan gadis itu. Dia sudah cukup menderita." Walaupun Ino tidak pernah mengenal Sakura, namun Ino cukup tahu tentang perlakuan teman-teman sekelasnya pada Sakura.

"Kurasa Teme tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia sudah menaruh perhatian pada Sakura sejak lama." Bela Naruto, memang bukan salah Ino kalau gadis itu masih tidak percaya pada Sasuke, mengingat reputasi Sasuke dikalangan gadis yang cukup buruk.

Setelah meletakan Sakura di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke langsung menyambar telpon genggam yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja disamping tempat tidur dan berbicara dengan cepat dengan orang diseberang sana sambil tanganya menggengam tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali kabuto?" Tuding Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang sama setiap kali mereka berada dikamar pribadinya.

"Kau tau, Tuan Uchiha, aku hanya punya dua tangan. Dan aku meninggalkan pasienku dirumah sakit untukmu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil membuang muka tidak peduli. Kalau ditanya apakah dia peduli pada orang-orang dirumah sakit yang mungkin sekarang sedang sekarat menanti maut, maka jawabanya adalah tidak, dia tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan hanyalah gadis yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Katakan Sakura, apakah perutmu terasa mual dan tenggorokanmu terasa sakit saat menelan makanan?" Kabuto, dokter muda yang selalu mengenakan kacamata itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara waktu, Sakura tidak boleh memakan makanan yang agak keras. Dan usahakan untuk mengkonsumsi air-putih sebanyak-banyaknya," Kali ini kabuto berbicara pada Sasuke. "jangan lupa vitamin yang kuberikan diminum secara teratur."

"Apa perlu di-infus?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat mata Sakura melotot kaget.

"Untuk sementara tidak perlu. Tapi kalau dia masih kesulitan makan, ada kemungkinan dia harus dirawat secara intensif."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya.

Saat kabuto telah pergi meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur Sakura sementara gadis itu justru malah menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"kau harus makan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng saat ia merasakan selimut yang menutupinya terangkat dan wajah Sasuke berda persis diatas wajahnya, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke dan mencium aroma citrus bercampur lilac yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda tampan itu. Wajahnya seketika merona.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan, kau tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Sasuke membantu Sakura bangun dan bersandar pada penyangga tempat tidurnya, satu orang pelayan segera meletakan nampan makanan yang berisikan sup dan hidangan lainya yang khusus disediakan untuk Sakura diatas tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut tebal.

tangan Sasuke bergerak mengambil sendok sup yang berada disalah satu sisi mangkuk, menyendokan isinya dan mengarahkanya ke-mulut Sakura, berniat menyuapi gadis itu, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan dengan susah payah menelan kembali makananya dengan wajah memerah. Tenggorokanya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini. Apa tidak masalah, kurasa aku hanya bisa merepotkan saja." Sakura kembali melayangkan argument yang telah lama dipendamnya, keinginan untuk pergi.

Sorot mata Sasuke melembut, namun kedua sisi rahangnya mengeras.

"jadi kau ingin pergi?" tukas Sasuke tajam.

"A..aku…"

"Kau tidak suka ada di sini?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa bingung harus menjawab apa, tentu saja dia senang berada disini, berada sangat dekat dengan pemuda yang dicintainya, namun walau bagaimanapun dia harus kembali ke panti.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyuapi Sakura, setelahnya keadaan justru semakin canggung diantara mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung." ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan.

Dia tidak mengerti, ada banyak gadis yang ingin bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke dan rela mati karenanya, namun gadis yang sedang ada dihadapanya ini justru malah berkeras ingin pergi. Apa yang salah, bukan-ka gadis itu mecintainya, ataukah Sasuke yang salah dalam menyimpulkan perasaan sakura tehadapnya selama ini.

-SAKURA-

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan keadaan disekitar yang terlihat redup karena minimnya penerangan, mengingat sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi.

Bisa dia rasakan berat tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya, lengan pemuda itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat erat seakan takut Sakura akan lepas. Diperhatikanya sejenak wajah tampan Sasuke yang telihat sangat polos kalau sedang tertidur, berbeda sekali dengan roman wajah Sasuke saat pemuda itu sehari-harinya yang terkesan angkuh dan dingin.

Saat Sakura berusaha menggeser lengan kekar Sasuke yang menindih tubuhnya dengan sepelan mungkin agar sipemilik tangan tidak terusik, saat itu pula-lah Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendapati sepasang onyx tajam sedang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Ke..ke..toilet." Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang selalu mendadak gagap kalau berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Bohong..!" tuduh pemuda itu.

"Aku harus pulang." ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Awalnya Sakura memang terbangun secara tidak sengaja, namun kemudian sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya. Bahwa inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk pergi, walaupun dia merasa senang disini, namun bukan berarti Sakura tidak mengerti kalau Sasuke telah memperlakukanya terlalu berlebihan hingga ia merasa seperti seorang tawanan.

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan pulang adalah kembali ketempat itu, kau hanya membuang tenagamu. Mereka tidak akan peduli, mereka akan lebih senang kalau kau tidak ada."

Kata-kata Sasuke memang benar, dia tahu kalau orang dipanti mungkin akan lebih senang kalau dirinya pergi, tapi dia juga tidak seharusnya terus berada ditempat ini.

"Kenapa Uchiha-san? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" suara Sakura terdengar sangat lirih.

"Apakah perlu alasan khusus?"

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, kalau yang kau katakan itu benar, bahwa mereka akan lebih bahagia kalau aku tidak ada, bukankan itu juga berarti aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini."

Pertanyaan Sakura tepat mengenai titik yang paling rawan hingga sanggup membuat seorang Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata emerald dihadapanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu membahas tentang masalah ini lagi. Sekarang tidurlah."

Sakura mentap punggung Sasuke yang sekarang berbaring membelakangi dirinya dengan pandangan sendu, lalu mulai memejamkan kembali matanya.

to be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

if you don't mine.

spesial thanks

Eunike yuen. Moochi boo. Kikyo Fujikazu. Pink uchiha. Chiwe SasuSakuNaru. Kanami Gakura. Naomi azurania. Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz. uchiha ayura males login. Uchiharuno phorepeerr. hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels. Zhion. Ruru. Keylan. iraira. eet gitu. sindi 'kucing pink. Sweet kireIcha.

mohon dimaafkan apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.


	8. selfish

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^ dan yang paling penting. Tidak terima bashing. Kalau tidak suka, silakan menyingkir.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Manusia itu terlahir dengan penuh kenaifan, kemunafikan dan pikiran yang seperti saringan. Mengatakan kalau dia bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia bahkan meski dia bersama orang lain. Tapi bagiku itu hanyalah omong kosong. Mencintai, artinya dia harus menjadi milikku. cinta itu sederhana, kalau kau mencintainya. cintai dia. kalau kau membencinya. jauhi dia. kalau kau cemburu. maka katakan kalau kau cemburu. dan jika marah. maka marahlah. dan pada akhirnya, dia tetap tidak memiliki pilihan. begitulah cinta, tidak memiliki apa pun kecuali cinta itu sendiri._

Chapter 8: Selfish.

"Tolong turunkan kecepatnya, Sasuke-san." Sakura berucap lirih.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura?"

"Kumohon." pintanya sekali lagi.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya ketakutan melihat cara mengemudi Sasuke yang terbilang sangat ekstrim, wajah gadis itu pucat dan dalam keadaan mencengkram sabuk pengamanya dengan sangat kencang. Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa sepertinya anak lelaki selalu senang melarikan mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Baik-lah." Akhirnya Sakura dapat menarik nafas lega setelah benar-benar lepas dari kemungkinan mati karena terkena serangan jantung akibat menyaksikan bagaimana aksi Sasuke yang dengan lihai menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang ditengah padatnya jalanan kota pagi itu.

"Sebaiknya aku turun disini saja."

Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan yang ada dihadapanya menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan tatapan heran.

"kenapa?"

"Kurasa, sebaiknya mereka tidak melihatku pergi bersamamu." Jelas Sakura takut-takut.

Tubuh gadis itu terdorong dengan sedikit keras saat Sasuke menghentikan mobil ferari berwarna abu-abu metalik kesayangannya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu. Kau malu kalau mereka tau kau berangkat kesekolah bersamaku!" desis Sasuke marah.

"Bu…bu..kan… tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya…..!" Sakura tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, takut kalau Sasuke bear-benar marah.

Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tidak bermaksud seperti yang ia tuduhkan, dia sangat mengerti kalau apa yang Sakura rasakan justru terbalik dengan yang ia inginkan, dan hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke sangat marah. Kenapa gadis itu selalu saja berusaha menjauhinya. Takut akan keberadaanya dan yang lebih penting merasa tidak pantas kalau mereka bersama.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku sudah mengatakan, aku tidak ingin kita membahas masalah ini lagi. Berhentilah membuatku marah."

Intonasi suara Sasuke menurun namun terdengar semakin mengancam, Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat Sakura mengkeret ketakutan karena dirinya, namun segera dienyahkanya pikiran itu, sesekali dia harus bertindak tegas pada gadis itu, agar dia mengerti.

Kedatangan Sasuke selalu dibarengi dengan kedatangan kelima temannya dan tentu saja pemandangan yang terlihat selalu sama dengan yang Sakura saksikan setiap harinya, yakni teriakan histeris para sisiwa KHS, hanya saja sekarang Sakura menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana hysteria dan antusiesme penggemar Sasuke dan teman-temanya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Naruto lagi-lagi tentu saja bersama calon istrinya, merangkul pinggang ramping gadis itu dengan kemesraan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sai membukan pintu mobil dan membantu kekasihnya, Ino turun dari dalam mobil mahal miliknya. Shikamaru masih saja menguap dan membuat wajah Temari merengut kesal. Gaara bergandengan tangan dengan Matsuri, lebih tepatnya digandeng paksa. Sedang kan Neji sibuk menarik, a.k.a menyeret paksa Tenten dari dalam mobil.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam sana. Ayo turun!" perintah Neji kasar.

"Tidak mau." Tenten membuang mukanya kesamping, tidak perduli.

"Ayo cepat." akhirnya dengan sisa kesabaran Neji menarik Tenten keluar dari dalam mobil.

Semua orang cengok melihat pasangan Neji-Tenten yang selalu saja bertengkar di mana pun bertemu muka, dan sialnya mereka sekelas pula. Belum lagi Neji yang dengan sangat tegas memaksa Tenten untuk pindah tempat duduk disebelahnya hingga membuat gadis berambut cokleat panjang yang selalu dicepol dua itu mem-protes keras keputusan sepihak itu.

Dan yang membuat hysteria semakin menjadi-jadi adalah kenyataan bahwa sang pangeran Uchiha sudah menggandeng seorang gadis sebagai kekasihnya yang ter-anyar. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata Sakura-lah yang menjadi calon pendamping sang penguasa.

"Eh… siapa gadis itu? Cantik sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!" salah seorang sisiwi berbisik ditelinga temanya.

"Iya. Cantik sekali." Komentar itu justru membuat wajah Sakura sontak memerah.

Sedangkan Sasuke tenang-tenang saja menghadapi situasi seperti ini karena memang sudah sangat terbiasa, namun kalau ada pro maka pasti ada kontra. Tidak sedikit yang memuji kecantikan Sakura, tapi juga banyak yang mencibir meremehkan.

"Bukan-kah dia Sakura yang itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun. Aneh sekali."

"lihat saja penampilannya. Dia pasti sengaja melakukan itu agar Sasuke-kun tertarik padanya. Dasar wanita perebut pacar orang."

"Iya. Padahal baru kemaren Sasuke-kun putus dari Karin-san dan sekarang sudah bersama gadis miskin itu."

Sejak awal Sakura sangat yakin dan tahu kalau hal inilah yang akan diterimanya. Walaupun hinaan dan cacian sudah akrab di telinga Sakura, numan tetap saja setiap kali mendengarnya Sakura merasa sakit. Genggaman tangan Sakura yang melonggar membuat Sasuke semakin mengetatkan genggaman tanganya pada tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

"Kau tidak perlu menghiraukan kata-kata mereka." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi apa yang mereka katakan itu ada benarnya Uchiha-san." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di kawat penyangga, saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap pada jam istirahat.

Sasuke duduk di depan Sakura, ditatapnya intens sepasang mata emelald yang selalu bersinar redup. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai sisi wajah Sakura yang memerah karena dinginnya angin yang berhebus.

"Jangan dengarkan apa-pun yang mereka katakan. Cukup lihat aku saja, tidak perlu dengarkan yang lain."

Sakura hanya diam, bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Disandarakanya kepala Sakura ke dadanya yang bidang, membiarkan Sakura menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Sasuke, Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda yang telah lama membuat hatinya terjerat. Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura, sesekali mengecupnya atuapun membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

-SAKURA-

"Sasuke-kun duluan saja. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan lebih dahulu."

Sasuke minta Sakura untuk berhenti memanggilnya dengan sufick-san yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu ditelinga, dan Sakura dengan senang hati memenuhi kemauan pemuda tampan itu.

"Perlu aku temani." Sasuke masih tidak rela melepaskan Sakura sendirian walau-pun hanya mengantarkan buku.

"Ah… tidak perlu. Mereka pasti sudah menunggumu, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju ke perpustakaan sambil mendekap buku setebal dua centi itu di dadanya, sampai saat melewati koridor sebelah selatan, kakinya tersandung kaki seseorang yang dilintangkan ditengah jalan hingga keseimbangnya goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Hei wanita jalang. Kau yang telah merebut Sasuke-kun dari tangan ku, dan aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Ternyata Karin sudah berdiri di depan Sakura bersama dengan ke-dua orang temanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat tangan Karin melayang untuk menampar bagian wajahnya. namun sebuah teriakan membuat Karin dengan sangat terpaksa menghentikan penganiayaanya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Karin ketus.

"Kau tentu tidak ingin aku terpaksa melaporkanmu pada Uchiha-san 'kan?" ancamnya.

"Ceh." Melihat pemuda itu serius dengan kata-katanya yang akan mengadukan Karin kepada Sasuke membuatnya seketika kehilangan nafsunya. Dia tidak ingin menerima amukan Sasuke.

Setelah Karin pergi, pemuda itu segera membantu Sakura berdiri dan membereskan bukunya yang terjatuh dilantai.

"Terima kasih Nozomi-kun. Kau sudah membantuku." ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya nozomi sambil menyerahkan kembali buku yang telah dipungutnya dari lantai kepada Sakura.

"Aku ingin ke-perpustakaan."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja. Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana"

"Boleh."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai dasar sambil mengobrol ringan. Nozomi adalah teman pertama Sakura, lebih tepatnya orang yang pertama kali mau mengajak Sakura berbicara, mereka akrab karena sering bertemu diperpustakaan. Nozomi tidak menghiraukan kata-kata teman sekelasnya untuk menjauhi Sakura dan justru balik membela ataupun membantu Sakura saat sedang kesulitan, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa selalu ada disamping gadis itu.

Sakura tersentak kaget saat ternyata Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya dan juga Nozomi. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang saat merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat memancar dari dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san." desis nozomi pelan.

Sasuke mengacuhkanya. "Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke tajam, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Sakura.

"Mengembalikan buku." jawab Sakura takut-takut.

Tatapan menusuk Sasuke kali ini diarahkannya pada Nozomi yang berdiri mematung diantara Sakura dan dirinya.

"Kalau lebih dari ini. Kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya." aliran darah diwajah nozomi serasa terhenti saat itu juga, pemuda itu seketika membeku mendengar ancaman bernada serius yang Sasuke tujukan padanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera menyeret Sakura pergi dengan dada yang dipenuhi oleh rasa marah dan cemburu. Bisa-bisanya Sakura bersama dengan pemuda lain sementara gadis itu terus berusaha untuk pergi darinya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya di ujung tangga yang mengarah ke atap sekolah. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang menghadap Sakura yang masih berada dalam cekalannya.

"Itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengan dia. Kau mengerti."

Sakura hanya diam.

"Kau dengar aku." Suara Sasuke langsung naik dua oktaf.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah sebagai reaksi awal dari keterkejutanya, pasalnya dia tidak pernah menyaksikan Sasuke yang berlebihan seperti itu saat mendapati dirinya dengan seorang teman pria sedang mengobrol, dia merasa seperti kekasih yang kepergok selingkuh dengan lelaki lain.

"Bagus."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus dibuat kesal saat mendapati teman-teman satu gengnya di EVIL ternyata sudah berada di tempat di mana seharusnya Sasuke dapat menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Sakura, dan tentu saja ke-lima teman terbaiknya itu tidak akan melewatkan waktu tanpa idaman hati mereka, bahkan Neji yang masih berstatuskan jomblo-pun membawa pasangannya, tentu saja, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah musuh bebuyutanya sendiri. Rupanya pemuda bermabut coklat panjang itu berhasil memaksa Tenten hadir diantara mereka.

Lihat saja Temari yang memukul kepala shikamaru dengan sepatu berhak tinggi karena berhasil tidur diatas pangkuanya dalam hitungan detik, padahal gadis cantik berambut pirang itu sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya. Bagaimana Temari tidak berang, saat berinisiatif menyuapi shikamaru, pemuda malas itu malah tertidur. Alhasil, kepala shikamaru sekarang benjol.

"Aduh, sakit." Ringis shikamaru sambil memegangi kepanya yang masih terasa berasap akibat pukulan maut kekasihnya.

"Salahmu sendiri." Dengus Temari kesal.

"Iya maaf. Dasar merepotkan." Lagi-lagi mengeluh.

Selain itu masih ada Gaara dan Matsuri yang sibuk main suap-suapan, dan yang membuat aneh adalah mereka masih dalam taraf 'yang satu sibuk merayu sedang yang lain tetap keukeh berusaha mempertahankan kebungkamannya'

"Ayolah, Gaara-kun! Buka mulutnya. Sedikit saja." Matsuri masih bersikeras ingin menyuapkan bekal makanan yang sengaja dan khusus hanya dibuatkanya untuk Gaara.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Tegas Gaara.

"Tapi kan…. Aku hanya ingin menyuapimu. Seperti Naruto dan Hinata." Matsuri sengaja memasanga wajah se-inocent mungkin.

Gaara melirik kearah pasangan Namikaze-Hyuga yang sekarang sedang bercanda ria sambil Hinata tidak henti-hentinya menyuapi Naruto dengan sabar, sementara sahabat kuningnya itu terus saja menatap wajah Hinata yang cantik dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh cengiran. Bukan hanya Gaara yang menganggap Naruto konyol tapi juga Neji yang sesekali melirik penuh dendam kesumat pada calon adik iparnya itu, membuat cengiran diwajah Naruto semakin lebar, karena berhasil memancing pergerakan emosi Neji.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan sibodoh itu."

Telinga Naruto seketika menjadi super sensitive saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, pemuda penerus tunggal perusahaan Namikaze Company itu tidak terima dikatakan bodoh. Walau pun pada kenyataanya dia memang tidak sejenius para sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang bodoh. Enak saja kau mengataiku." teriak Naruto penuh dengan aura permusuhan.

Gaara mengacuhkan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang jabrik itu semakin berang.

"Sudah lan Naruto-kun. Tidak baik bertengkar saat makan." tegur Hinata lembut.

"He he he. Maafkan aku Hinata-chan." Benar-benar tipe suami yang sangat patuh dan penurut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa Teme? Ini kan tempat umum." jawab Naruto diplomatis.

"Ku tanya. Untuk apa kalian disini?" tegas Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Kami hanya ingin menikmati makan siang denganmu dan juga kekasih barumu." ucap Naruto dengan riang. "Benarkan Sakura-chan?"

-SAKURA-

"Pelan-pelan saja Naruto-kun." Tegur Hinata pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan yang ada dihadapanya.

"Iya. Hinata-chan."

Naruto memusatkan penuh perhatianya pada jalanan yang sekarang sedang diguyuh hujan lebat, belum lagi minimnya penerangan membuat Naruto harus exstra hati-hati agar tidak keluar jalur. Dia sedikit menyesali keputusannya yang mengajak Hinata kembali saat cuaca sedang buruk seperti ini, pasalnya saat berangkat tadi cuaca terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan cenderung cerah.

Mereka berada sekitar satu setengah jam perjalanan menuju kota, kalau dalam keadaan normal, pemuda yang bersama dengan Sasuke dan para sahabatnya memang yang sangat hobi ngebut, terbiasa melajukan kendaraan mereka diatas kecepatan rata-rata. Tapi dalam keadaan badai seperti ini, jangankan untuk melaju, bisa sampai dengan selamat saja sudah sangat untung, disaat seperti inlah kecekatan dan kehandalanya memainkan setir dapat diperghitungkan, agar tidak melenceng dari jalur.

Cuaca semakin buruk saja, Hinata terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya. Daerah pinggiran kota tempat Naruto diminta untuk melakukan pemotretan disalah satu majalah bisnis ternama, yang menjadi alasan kenapa saat ini kedua pasangan kekasih itu terjebak didaerah jauh dari jangkauan penduduk. ketampanan pewaris nama Namikaze itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan, wajahnya sangatlah sering menghiasi cover utama majalah bisnis yang tidak tanggung-tanggung mempunyaI nama dikancah internasional.

"Naruto-kun awas…!" Hinata berteriak tertahan.

Naruto berusaha mempertahankan pegangan nya pada setir saat tiba-tiba saja ada pohon tumbang ditengah jalan aspal sempit yang mereka lalui hingga membuat Naruto terpaksa membanting setir dengan tiba-tiba kekanan untuk menghindari tabrakan, tapi sialnya sebatang pohon besar tepat menghadang laju mobil yang masih tidak stabil.

Hinata dapat mencium bau darah yang menguar diudara, ada cairan merah pekat yang mengalir sari sela-sela poni hitamnya, saat membuka mata yang terasa sangat berat akibat rasa perih dikeningnya, gadis itu terkejut mendapatai kondisi kekasihnya lebih parah daripada dirinya. Naruto tidaK sadarkan diri dengan keadaan kepala berlumuran darah dan wajahnya tergeletak diantara setir mobil. Seketika rasa panic dan khatir mendera perasaanya, belum lagi keadaan mereka yang jauh dari tempat tinggal penduduk dan terjebak ditengan badai ditempat terpencil.

"Naruto-kun bangun." Hinata mencoba menggoncangkan tubuh pemuda itu, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Setetes air bening membawahi pipinya.

To be continued.

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<br>if u don't mind?

Special thanks

**hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels** : ini udah up-date kok^^. Neji-Ten bentar lagi bakal nongol. Dan masalah lemon, agak susah she. Tapi kalo yang soft kayanya masih bisa diusahakan.

**kanami gakura : **thanks banget karena selama ini kamu udah mau bantu ngeluangin waktu memerikas semua typo yang aku sendiri enggk sadar. *peluk kanami.

**Chiwe SasuSakuNaru, Tabita pinkyBunny & oh god aku lupa password**

**Ira-ira** : kapan Sasuke menyatakan cinta? Hmmm..kapan yah? Author juga enggk tau. *dibuldoser. Sabar, tunggu saat yang tepat.

**Rievectha Herbst **: ya, Allah rie, namamu susah amat yah? Satu kata, ane kangen ma ente juga laura. *nangis kejer. Kamu satu dari yang juga bersedia mengkoreksi kesalahan yang dibuat author. Arigato teman.

**Kuchiki lover** : enggak apa, jangan nangis lagi yah.

**Eunike yuen** : pasti akan kulanjutkan. Yosh ganbatte…

**Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz** : dongsae-ku yang satu ini emang enggak pernah ngelewatin buat kasih review fic-ku. Jeongma gumawo ayank.

**Naomi Azurania. Keylan & Kikyo Fuzikasu.**

**Sindi 'KucingPink'** : thank karena sudah nunggu fic ini setelah sekian lama baru bisa up-date. Dan kenapa sasuke pacaran dengan Karin, jawabannya gampang. Karena sasuke itu Bad boy, tapi tenang, dia cuma cinta sama sakura kok. Hehehe

Akhir kata. Salam JidatAyam.


	9. the confession

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9: The Confession.

Sakura memperhatikan tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit seakan tidak ada henti-hentinya melalui jendela kamar besar Sasuke yang berada dilantai dua, posisi _Mansion_ Uchiha yang dibangun persis diatas sebuah tebing membuat Sakura dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas gelombang air pasang yang bergulung-gulung di bawah sana, menghempaskan semua yang berhasil dibawanya ke arah tebing berbatu curam, menyemburkan awan putih buih laut tinggi ke angkasa. Segera hujan akan berubah menjadi badai.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat, ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya saat ini. Mengapa Sasuke membawanya kemari, apa tujuan pemuda itu sebenarnya, terlebih lagi Sasuke bersikap sangat posesif terhadap dirinya, tidak membiarkan gadis itu berada terlalu jauh walaupun hanya sesaat. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dibalik semua ini, apa Sasuke sungguh-sungguh pada setiap kata-katanya, ataukah pemuda itu hanya berusaha mempermainkannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku tebal di bangku kesukaannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang ku lakukan di sini."

Sasuke diam saja sambil meneruskan bacaannya, setidaknya hal itulah yang terlihat oleh Sakura, padahal pikiran cowok itu sudah melayang entah ke mana. Sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan konsentrasi untuk menyerapi isi buku.

Sakura mengembalikan tatapan nya pada langit yang masih saja mencurahkan segala kemarahannya ke bumi, awan hitam bergulung-gulung di atas langit.

"Emmm…. Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau kau tidak kesepian di rumah sebesar ini. Bagaimana dengan anggota keluargamu? Kudengar kau punya seorang kakak laki-laki."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan menatap Sakura dalam. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Itu juga kalau boleh,"

Sasuke menutup buku tebal yang berada di pangkuanya,diletakkannya buku itu di meja samping tempat duduk, lalu kemudian bangkit berdiri menghampiri Sakura tanpa melepaskan tatapan nya dari gadis itu.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya. "Dulu aku memang kesepian, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." ucapnya sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti." jawab Sakura jujur.

Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." tuntut Sakura.

"Hn, pertanyaan yang mana?" Sasuke malah semakin senang menggoda gadisnya ini.

"Tentang kakakmu."

"Itachi menikah dengan Hana, putri dari keluarga Inuzuka, setahun yang lalu, dan dia sekarang tinggal di London. Mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana."

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda tampan yang sedang memeluk erat tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke gemas untuk memberikan lebih dari sekedar kecupan singkat di bibir merah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tergoda. Sasuke tersenyum lagi, ternyata gadis itu bisa menampilkan ekspresi lain, selain rasa sakit dan juga kecewa yang selalu Sasuke lihat di kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura selama ini.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan sekelebat perasaan tidak nyaman yang membuatnya terus memikirkan para sahabatnya, dia berpikir mungkin ini karena dia kesal atas apa yang telah dilakukan teman-temanya tadi siang, yakni mengganggu acara hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura. Tetapi kemudian, entah karena dorongan apa, Sasuke mengambil _handphone blackberry_ terbarunya dari dalam kantong celana dan menekan salah satu nomor di _speed-dial._

-SAKURA-

Saat Hinata telah hampir putus asa memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan nasib dirinya dan kekasihnya yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri terjebak dalam badai hebat di suatu tempat di luar Kota. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara _hand-phone_ yang Hinata kenali sebagai nada panggil _hand-phone_ Naruto di suatu tempat di dalam mobil. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah, berusaha mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud sampai akhirnya Hinata berhasil meraih _hand-phone_ itu dan menumpukan seluruh harapannya pada si pemanggil.

"Sasuke-kun…." Hinta hampir menangis lagi saat mendengar suara sahabat Naruto diujung sana, walaupun tidak terlalu jalas karena cuaca.

"Hinata!" suara Sasuke terdengar panik.

Pemuda itu sudah memikirkan kemungkinan buruk dari kesimpulan yang dipikirkannya tidak biasanya Naruto tidak mengangkat telepon darinya, ditambah lagi suara Hinata yang seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tolong…tolong aku dan Naruto-kun."

"Apa..apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran di dalam suaranya.

Wajah Sasuke menegang saat Hinata menjelaskan semua kronologis kejadian yang sebenarnya. Pemuda raven itu memandangi wajah Sakura yang sekarang berkerut heran menyaksikan raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan segera menjemput kalian berdua." Sasuke mulai berhasil mengendalikan kepanikannya. "Cari apa saja yang mampu menghangatkan tubuh kalian."

Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraan dan langsung beranjak mengambil mantel hitamnya yang diletakkan di dekat lemari.

"Kau mau pergi." tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang sekarang memasukkan kedua lengannya pada mantel.

"Hn.."

"Ke mana…?"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Naruto kecelakaan." Sakura sempat tekejut mendengar penyataan sasuke.

"Tapi sekarang sedang badai, terlalu berbahaya."

Sasuke tersenyum saat mendapati nada khawatir di dalam suara Sakura. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Walau bagaimana pun aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." ungkapnya jujur. Rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya.

Cengiran di wajah Sasuke semakin lebar. Belakangan sepertinya Sasuke sangat sering terseyum, terutama sejak Sakura berada di sampingnya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau," Sakura masih tidak yakin melepaskan Sasuke pergi di saat cuaca sedang sangat buruk seperti ini. Egois memang, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin kalau sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja menimpa Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu kemudian mengecup bibirnya, memagut pelan bibir gadisnya dengan intens, sama sekali bukan ciuman menuntut yang penuh nafsu, hanya ciuman yang sarat akan rasa kasih sayang dan perlindungan. Sakura membalasnya dengan antusias.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya dan hendak berbalik pergi, langkahnya seketika terhenti saat merasakan tangan Sakura menahan lengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." tegas Sakura egois. " Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau pergi. Tapi kalau kau tetap berkeras, aku akan ikut."

"Tidak bisa Sakura. Kau harus tetap di sini, akan sangat berbahaya."

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega membiarkan Sakura memohon seperti itu kepadanya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, walau bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa membiarkan nyawa sahabatnya terombang-ambing begitu saja.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sakura."

"Kau yang tidak mengrti," mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana kalau situasinya dibalik. Apa kau akan membiarkanku?"

Sasuke tampak memikirkan kata-kata Sakura, bagaimana kalau gadis yang dicintainya itu berada di posisinya seperti ini, apakah dia akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi sendirian tanpa dirinya. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut." putus Sasuke akhirnya, walau pun penuh dengan rasa tidak ikhlas.

Selama di perjalanan Sasuke telah menghubungi keempat temannya untuk pergi ke tempat evakuasi dan memberikan denah letak posisi keberadaan Naruto yang sedikit banyak agak sulit dilacak dalam keadaan cuaca buruk seperti ini melalui GPS. Bahkan alat itu pun tidak terlalu banyak membantu di saat seperti ini, membuat Neji mengerang frustasi memikirkan hal buruk yang mungkin saja menimpa saudari kembar kesayangannya.

Sasuke menemukan batang pohon tumbang melintang di tengah jalan yang diguyur hujan lebat, menciptakan jarak beberapa meter menuju ke tempat mobil Naruto yang tidak bisa dipastikan seberapa parah kerusakannya. Yang pasti mobil itu hanya akan menjadi rongsokan saja setelahnya.

"Kau tunggu saja di dalam. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan mereka." ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Untung saja tidak berapa lama setelah Sasuke meyuarakan isi pikirannya, Neji dan yang lain datang dengan menggunakan satu buah mobil, Karena memang keadaan tidak terlalu memungkinkan untuk datang dengan menggunakan lebih banyak kendaraan dikeadaan bumi yang sedang tidak stabil seakan sedang berusaha membuat langit runtuh bersama isinya yang berupa air bah.

Sakura mengusap kedua tangannya yang tadi tidak sempat menggunakan sarung tangan, walau-pun telah mengenakan mantel yang sangat tebal dan ditambah lagi pemanas mobil yang dinyalakan dalam kaeadaan maksimal, tetap tidak terlalu bisa mengusir rasa dingin yang menembus kulit dan menusuk ke dalam tulang hingga membuat tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Beruntung Karena angin dingin tidak bisa menembus kaca mobil yang ditumpanginya.

Neji hampir histeris saat menemukan gadis yang telah berbagi rahim dengan dirinya selama di kandungan ibunya menggigil hebat dalam keadaan wajah pucat dan bibir yang membiru beku. Gadis itu meringkuk sambil memeluk Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kami-Sama. Hinata." Neji menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Neji-nii…." suara Hinata tidak lebih kencang dibanding angin yang berhembus.

"Shukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Orang-orang tidak akan mengerti seberapa Leganya ia sekarang ini.

"Tapi… Naruto-kun….." Hinata berusaha keras menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah.

"Sssttt, dia akan baik-baik saja." Neji berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang sekarang mulai menangis. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan cemas saat melihat tunangan nya mengalami luka yang sepertinya cukup serius.

"Neji. Kita harus membawa mereka pergi sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk." ucap Sai, suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas, hampir sesulit berteriak di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Yang terdengar hanya desau angin yang menggoyang pucuk dedaunan dan juga gemuruh suara petir di kejauhan, sesuai yang dikatakan oleh ramalan cuaca tadi pagi yang sempat ditonton oleh Sasuke dan Sakura saat menikmati hidangan pagi di meja makan bahwa hujan akan segera bermetamorfosa menjadi badai, terbukti seratus persen akurat.

Guyuran air hujan semakin menderas jatuh membasahi bumi yang sekarang gelap gulita dengan kembalinya sang matahari keperaduan. Petir yang diawali dengan kilat yang menghantarkan listrik dilangit menciptakan suara gemuruh yang mengerikan.

"Pindahkan mereka ke mobil ku." teriak Sasuke yang dibantu oleh Gaara mengeluarkan Naruto dari depan kursi pengemudi dan membopong nya menuju ke mobil.

Neji menggendong adik perempuan nya menuju ke mobil Sasuke, pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang itu bisa saja tidak memperdulikan keadaannya tubuhnya yang basah dan mulai kedinginan akibat deras nya air hujan yang dengan cepat meresap ke dalam mantel tebal yang dikenakannya, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak peduli pada keadaan Hinata yang sepertinya terkena _hipotermia._

Begitu Hinata dan Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri diletakkan di jok mobil Sasuke yang sekarang basah, Sakura segera menyerahkan selimut tebal yang memang sengaja mereka bawa dari _Manshion_ Uchiha untuk situasi seperti ini. Sakura berpendapat selimut itu kurang efektif untuk membungkus Hinata yang tubuhnya menggigil hebat atau pun Naruto yang tubuh dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat kalau kedua orang itu belum melepaskan pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup atas pemindahan singkat yang dilakukan teman-teman mereka.

Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan wajah yang mulai membiru karena dingin. Air menetes-netes dari tudung mantelnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sekarang mulai melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sangat pelan, mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi keempat temannya yang sekarang memimpin rombongan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kurasa mereka terkena _hipotermia."_

Belum berapa lama mereka bergerak, tiba-tiba saja mobil yang berada di paling depan menghentikan lajunya. Sakura tidak mendengar adanya ban mobil yang berdecit—seperti yang sering ia dengar di jalan raya—dan tau-tau kepala Shikamaru yang kelihatan sekali dipaksa untuk memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke, tepatnya di jendela mobil Sasuke yang sekarang terbuka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti.?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menahan napas saat mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya seluruh rasa kantuk yang biasa menderanya sudah hilang sepenuhnya, "ada pohon tumbang di depan sana. Dan kita tidak bisa lewat. Kita terjebak."

Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil dan memasuki mobil terdepan. Mesin mobil sengaja tidak dimatikan selain karena alasan agar penghangat tetap bekerja, lampu depan mobil juga bisa menjadi alternative penerangan di saat seperti ini. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dan Sakura tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan yang terburuk mereka harus tetap menginap di dalam mobil sampai bala bantuan datang atau cuaca membaik. Siapa yang tahu sampai kapan cuaca buruk akan bertahan, mereka bisa mati membeku.

Tidak berapa lama Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil dan langsung membuka pintu penumpang di samping tubuh Sakura, segera saja angin dingin berhembus masuk dan meniup helaian anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

"Kita harus berjalan dari sini Sakura."

Mimik wajah Sakura berubah menjadi ngeri saat mendengar kata berjalan, bukan berarti dia tidak terbiasa dengan itu, hanya saja tidak dalam keadaan cuaca sedang buruk seperti ini. Mereka berada sekitar satu setengah jam dari pusat kota Konoha kalau berkendara dengan kecepatan di atas 60km/jam, jarak terdekat yang bisa ditempuh adalah sekitar 15 mil dari perbatasan Kota Oto,kalau dengan menggunakan kendaraan mungkin akan sampai dalam waktu 30 menit. Tapi kalau berjalan kaki, Sakura tidak yakin mereka akan sampai sebelum mati.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura. "Sai memiliki pondok penginapan sekitar satu kilometer dari sini. Kita bisa beristirahat di sana."

Gadis itu mengangguk walaupun dalam hati dia masih tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang Sasuke buat. Tapi pilihan apa lagi yang mereka miliki, berusaha mencari tempat berteduh yang hangat di dalam kegelapan atau kemungkinan mati membeku di tengah badai yang Sakura yakin sekali suhu sekarang sedang turun hingga titik terendah.

Sakura tidak sempat lagi memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang digendong oleh Gaara di punggungnya atau Hinata yang berada di dalam gendongan kedua lengan kakak laki-laki nya saat butiran benda putih seperti kapas yang melayang-layang di udara terbawa oleh angin badai, terjatuh di atas kepalanya yang tertutupi topi rajut woll bersama dengan tetesan air lalu kemudian meleleh. Ohh.. tidak. Salju, apa ada yang lebih buruk dari pada ini. Hari ini adalah bulan desember terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidup Sakura.

"Oohh tidak. Salju." Sasuke mengerang frustasi. "Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat, badai semakin mengganas."

Pejalanan selama kurang lebih dari dua jam yang ditempuh dengan penuh kewaspadaan dan rasa dingin menusuk tulang. Sakura yakin sekali ada gumpalan salju yang bersarang di dalam paru-parunya, membuat gadis itu harus menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Sasuke berada di sampingnya dengan memegang senter yang menjadi alat penerangan.

Di hadapan mereka sekarang berdiri sebuah pondok kecil yang indah. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi membuka matanya yang terasa berat seperti di-lem saat mereka menemukan pondok kecil yang dimaksudkan oleh Sai di dalam kegelapan. Gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu tidak mau repot-repot memusingkan bagaimana kakaknya atau pun yang lain berhasil menemukan tempat peristirahatan mereka di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Belum lagi letaknya yang agak masuk ke dalam hutan.

Sai menyalakan satu-satunya alat pemanas di ruangan itu, yaitu sebuah perapian yang terbuat dari batu bata merah yang disusun hingga menjulang ke atas seperti layaknya cerobong asap.

"Aku jarang sekali ke sini, tapi kita cukup beruntung karena ada beberapa pakaian kering dan makanan. Badai akan berlangsung entah berapa lama." Ucap Sai sambil memberikan selimut tebal pada Sasuke.

Mereka semua sudah mengganti pakain dengan yang kering. Beruntung sekali pemuda berambut kelimis itu berhasil menemukan beberapa pakaian Ino yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan di sini untuk Sakura dan Hinata. Jangan bertanya kenapa bisa ada pakaian Ino ditempat seperti ini.

Sasuke membungkus tubuh Sakura yang masih menggigil hebat dengan selimut lalu kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu menghangatkan tubuhnya di depan perapian dengan menggosok-gosokkan kedua permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih." bisik Sasuke tepat di cuping telinga gadis itu, membuat bulu di tengkuknya meremang, tapi bukan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. "Entah bagaimana aku bisa melalui ini kalau kau tidak ada di samping ku."

"Ehem,"

Seseorang berdehem, tapi tidak mampu membuat keromantisan kedua anak manusia yang sedang terpanah asmara itu merasa terusik atas kemesraan mereka. Sasuke justru malah semakin mengetatkan pelukanya, menempatkan Sakura di dalam rentangan kedua kakinya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas, menatap Sai yang sekarang justru sedang tersenyum dengan cara yang menjengkelkan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyerahkan secangkir anggur putih yang ditemukanya digudang penyimpanan minuman dibawah tanah kepada Sasuke untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa dingin.

Sateleh meneguknya sedikit, Sasuke memberikan minuman berkadar alcohol ringan itu pada Sakura. Gadis bermabut panjang sepinggang itu mengernyitkan wajahnya saat merasakan rasa minuman yang menurutnya sedikit aneh dan menyengat tenggorokan.

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Jangan menertawakan aku." Sakura mendengus kesal. Wajahnya merengut dengan cara yang menggemaskan, membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi yang memerah itu.

Sasuke malah tertawa kecil, rupanya sekarang gadis itu sudah mulai melupakan rasa canggungnya selama ini, dia lebih terbuka terhadap Sasuke. Lebih sering lagi membuat Sasuke terpana saat gadis itu menunjukan eksperi berbeda yang hampir tidak pernahh Sasuke lihat diwajahnya. Lebih ceria dan hidup.

"Setidaknya itu lebih efektif daripada coklat, Sakura." senyum masih belum luntur dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang minum."

Sakura mulai mengantuk, beberapa kali menguap hingga membuat kedua sudut matanya mengeluarkan itu mulai terbuai dan memejamkan matanya. Pelukan Sasuke membuatnya nyaman hingga melupakan segala rasa takut yang menderanya selama beberapa jam terakhir. Tidak berapa lama Sasuke mendengar dengkuran halus yang meluncur dari sela-sela nafas gadis yang sekarang berada direngkuhan kedua lengan kokohnya.

"Aku rasa tempat ini tidak akan bertahan." Sasuke mendengar Neji bersuara dari seberang ruangan.

"Jangan meremehkan pondok yang telah kubangun." Sai melontarkan argumenya dengan sengit. Tidak terima pondok miliknya dikatai seperti itu.

"Kau dengarkan saja sendiri. Sepertinya pondok ini juga akan terbang terbawa angin." Neji tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya dengan keras kepala.

Sasuke melirik kearah shikamaru yang tertidur dengan bergulung selimut tebal diatas sofa tanpa memperdulikan suara-suara berisik yang tercipta akibat petengkaran mulut kedua temanya. Sementara Gaara sama sekali tidak berkomentar, tetap diam ditepatnya duduk sambil menikati segelas anggur yang tadi diserahkan Sai sambil menatap kosong kearah perapian.

"Kita akan mati." celetuk Neji sarkartis.

"Demi Kami-Sama, kita tidak akan mati." bentak Sai keras. Dia mulai jengkel.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura menggeliat di dalam pelukanya, sepertinya gadis itu mulai terusik dalam tidurnya. Mereka benar-benar berisik. Kalau sampai gadis yang berada dalam pelukanya itu terbangun sementara dia baru saja tertidur kurang dari sejam. Demi tuhan Sasuke akan melemparkan benda apa pun yang bisa ditemukanya untuk cukup membuat kedua orang itu pingsan seketika.

"Kita akan mati. Apa kau tidak dengar ramalan cuaca? Badai akan berlangsung selama dua hari. Kita akan mati beku."

"Memangnya siapa yang memaksamu untuk ikut." balas Sai tidak kalah sengit.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan sikuning bodoh itu mati sementara dia harus menikahi adikku."

"Sibodoh itu juga temanku."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu."

Mereka masih saja bertengkar mulut mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing. Seperti anak dibawah umur yang bertengkar memperebutkan permen karet.

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Suara dingin Gaara terdengar hingga membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka.

Tbc.

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

Special thanks.

**Rievechta herbst. Iraira. Karasu Uchiha. Eet gitu. Uchiha Haruno Phoreper. Hasni kazuyakamenashi strateels. Naomi Azurania belle. Poetrie-chan. Rex vengeance. Unieke Yuen. Qren. Sung rae ki. SSL Neko. Kamikaze Ayy. Mauree-Da. Dunn darkblue Princess. Animea Lover Ya-Ha**. Dan juga untuk semua **silent reader.**

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.


	10. A Little not over you

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekerasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10: A little not over you.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat saat merasakan seberkas cahaya masuk menyusup kedalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat persitirahatannya hingga membuat tidurnya terusik. Terdengar kicau burung di luar sana. Badai telah berhenti. Sasuke masih tidak bergerak saat merasakan berat tubuh Sakura menimpanya, tidur dalam keadaan memeluk gadisnya, belum lagi tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit karena tertidur di lantai marmer keras yang hanya beralaskan karpet tebal.

"Eengghh…." Naruto bangun sambil mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" entah Naruto bertanya kepada siapa berhubung karena memang hanya Sasuke yang sudah bangun.

"Kau kecelakaan, kau lupa,"

Otak di kepala Naruto seakan berputar mencari jawabannya, dia ingat persis kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam. Wajah Hinata yang pucat karena merasa khawatir, hujan badai, lalu ada pohon yang tumbang, mobil yang bergerak tidak stabil dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap

"Oohhh… apakah Hinata baik-baik saja?"

Mata Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah, memindai seluruh ruangan, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Naruto menghembuskan napas lega saat mendapati Hinata tidur dengan bersandar di dada Neji. Sepertinya gadis itu baik-baik saja, pasalnya Naruto tidak mendapati adanya luka di tubuh gadis itu.

Semua orang yang tertidur di ruangan itu sontak terbangun saat mendengar ban mobil berdecit pelan di halaman. Ada yang datang.

Tidak berapa lama Ebisu-san, dan juga Iruka yang merupakan asisten kepercayaan keluarga Namikaze datang dengan beberapa orang pria berjas hitam formal.

"Sasuke-Sama. Apakah anda dan Sakura-Sama baik-baik saja?" tanya Ebisu sambil membungkukan tubuhnya penuh hormat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke masih tetap tidak melepaskan Sakura bahkan hingga gadis itu terbangun dan memandang seorang laki-laki dengan luka melintang di hidung menghampiri Naruto.

"Siapa dia.?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia belum pernah melihat salah satu teman Sasuke begitu dekat dengan orang lain selain sasuke dan teman-temannya. Kalau pun pria berkuncir itu adalah asisten kepercayaan Sasuke seperti Ebisu-san, maka kenapa laki-laki itu tidak bersikap seperti layaknya seorang pelayan memperlakukan majikan mereka. Pasalnya sekarang Naruto sedang dimarahi, lebih tepatnya omelan yang mengandung unsur kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Dia Iruka. Asisten kepercayaan Naruto."

"Tapi kenapa Naruto dimarahi?" tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Iruka sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan Iruka lah yang merawat Naruto dari kecil."

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Tidak heran kalau lelaki itu bersikap seperti orang tua yang sangat cemas saat tau anak mereka tidak pulang ke rumah saat malam yang berbadai dan lalu kemudian kecemasan itu berubah menjadi rasa marah yang berarti bentuk dari rasa kasih sayang saat tau ternyata anak mereka mengalami kecelakaan.

"Sudahlah Iruka-sensei. Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto berusaha menenangkan asisten pribadinya yang sedang berang.

"Kau itu sangat ceroboh. Hingga hampir saja membahayakan keselamatan dirimu sendiri, para tuan muda dan juga Hinata-Sama. Bagaimana kalau Minato-Sama tahu tentang hal ini."

Naruto malah menunjukan cengiran khasnya. "Maafkan aku Iruka-sensei. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati." ucapnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Iruka menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus memberitahukan kejadian ini pada orangtuamu."

"Baik," Naruto mengangguk patuh.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto terkekeh pelan saat mendapati pemuda yang sering kali tidak bisa diam itu menjadi sangat patuh seperti anak anjing yang menurut pada perkataan tuannya. Sebenarnya siapa majikan dan siapa yang pelayan. Tapi memang seperti itulah Naruto dihadapan iruka, pemuda itu akan dengan mudah menuruti segala perkataan iruka yang telah dianggap seperti paman sendiri, yang memang selain dengan kedua orangtuanya, Hinata dan teman-temannya, Iruka lah yang menjadi orang terdekat Naruto selama ini.

-SAKURA-

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sakura memperhatikan tanah hijau dan aspal yang tertutupi salju tebal dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan dari balik kaca mobil yang tertutup. Dia sangat menyukai salju yang terlihat seperti gumpalan kapas putih yang menutupi setiap pucuk pepohonan. ada juga gumpalan es yang terbentuk akibat air yang meleleh di batang pohon dan berbentuk runcing.

"Kami sudah menyuruh para pelayan menyiapkan air panas kalau-kalau Sasuke-sama atau pun Sakura-Sama ingin berendam." ucap seorang pelayan Sasuke yang sekarang Sakura tahu bernama Ayase. Dia dalah kepala pelayan disini dan hal itu terlihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang terlihat seperti wanita karir dan bukannya kepala pelayan.

"Hn."

Wanita berseragam formal itu tidak bertanya lagi sementara Sasuke mulai menuntun Sakura menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, kekamar pribadinya, atau kalau bisa dibilang sebagai kamar mereka. Kamar mereka? Wajah Sakura merona saat mendapati fakta kalau selama ini dia tidur dan melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari dikamar Sasuke.

"Kau mau mandi bersamaku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gaya menggoda sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar dan hanya tinggal berdua saja.

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Boleh aku menolak?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku mandi sendiri saja." ucap Sasuke, sengaja berpura-pura merajuk.

"Maaf. Sasuke-kun." Senyuman semakin lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura. Beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih yang mencintaimu, membuatmu merasa seperti seorang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Sasuke mengecup singkat pipi Sakura lalu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaian dari tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lengket. Merendam tubunya di dalam bak mandi yang telah diisi dengan air panas beraroma terapi oleh pelayannya.

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar saat melihat balkon kamar Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh benda meleleh cair yang berbentuk seperti kapas putih. Sakura membuka pintu ganda terbuat dari kaca dengan semangat, senyumannya semakin lebar saat merasakan tumpukan salju yang sepertinya belum dibersihkan atau-pun memang lupa dibersihkan oleh para pelayan Sasuke mengenai kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu.

Sakura segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tumpukan salju tebal dan membuat gerakan menggunakan kaki dan tangannya membentuk peri salju, lalu kemudian bangkit duduk, mengumpulkan gumpalan salju ketangannya dan mulai menumpuknya menjadi bulatan. Dia ingin membuat boneka salju. Sejak dulu dia sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi tidak punya kesempatan, kepala panti tidak mengizinkannya bermain di luar sementara anak panti yang lain bersenang-senang karena dia harus tetap bekerja membantu di dapur untuk menghidangkan makanan terutama saat natal.

Setelah berendam selama lebih dari sejam untuk menenangkan diri dan kembali menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah setelah kegiatan semalam. Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan celana putih panjang dan sweter hitam berkerah tinggi yang terbuat dari bahan yang sangat lembut dan cukup hangat . Air menetes-netes dari sela-sela rambutnya yang basah. Ada handuk kecil yang diletakkan di lehernya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang sekarang jatuh menutupi permukaan wajahnya.

Sasuke berlari dengan tergesa-gesa saat matanya mendapati Sakura terbaring pingsan di balkon kamarnya dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya. Ditepuk-tepuknya perlahan pipi gadis itu. Tapi tetap tetap tidak ada reaksi. Perasaan panik mulai menderanya.

"Sakura. Sakura."

Oke. Sasuke benar-benar panik sekarang.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada gumpalan salju yang mendarat diwajahnya dibarengi dengan suara kekehan geli yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau kena," Sakura terkekeh geli.

Ternyata dia dikerjai.

"Dasar nakal. Berani sekali kau mempermainkan seorang Uchiha." Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menggelitiki pinggang Sakura hingga gadis itu menggeliat-geliat meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Mereka bercanda dengan diselingi canda tawa. berguling-guling di atas tumpukan salju yang akan mencair. Belum pernah Sasuke merasa begitu lepas dan terbuka seperti ini selama hidupnya. Sambil sesekali saling melemparkan gumpalan salju yang dingin.

"Ampun-ampun. Maafkan aku Sasuke-Sama!" nafas Sakura masih memburu.

Mereka masih tertawa sampai Sakura merasakan adanya denyutan dibagian belakang kepalanya. Tanganya reflek memegangi keningnya yang terasa sakit, pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan kabut yang mulai menutupi matanya, tapi nihil, kepalanya semakin terasa berat.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah Sakura. Jangan bercanda terus." Sasuke masih menganggap ini adalah salah satu dari kejahilan Sakura yang berupaya membuatnya terjebak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke mulai meragukan kata-katanya sendiri saat melihat ada darah yang meluncur dari sela-sela hidung Sakura dan jatuh di atas butiran salju yang segera berubah menjadi merah karenanya. Wajah gadis itu sangat pucat, ada keringat dingin yang merembes keluar dari pelipis wajahnya.

"Sakura," gadis itu kembali pingsan dalam pelukannya.

-SAKURA-

Tenten mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa sangat kesepian, biasanya selalu ada Neji yang usil mengganggunya dan membuat dirinya berteriak-teriak heboh sambil menuding wajah pemuda itu dengan kasar menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Sekarang justru malah terasa seperti siksaan yang tidak berujung, tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia jadi merasa sedikit merindukan pemuda beriris perak itu. Hah? Merindukan Neji. Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin.

Gadis dicepol dau itu bisa saja mengingkari perasaannya tapi tetap saja sang hati tidak bisa dibantah dan justru malah berkata lain, kalau dia memang merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya saat melihat Neji tidak ada di sampingnya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Tenten menarik nafas berat dan berguling kesamping. Menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang besar. Telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka tanpa menolehkan kepalanya Tenten sudah tau kalau yang datang pastilah pelayan pribadinya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang berani lancang masuk ke dalam kamarnya kalau bukan Nagane atau kedua orang tuanya.

"Pergilah Nagane. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." ucap Tenten tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Siapa itu Nagane?"

Tenten reflek membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara baritone yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Neji berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cengiran menggoda di wajahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?" serentetan pertanyaan dari mulut Tenten langsung membrondong pendengaran Neji.

Neji hanya tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau berdandan sekarang. Aku akan tunggu di bawah."

"Memangnya siapa kau berani memerintahku."

Neji tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Tenten, pemuda itu kembali menutup pintu.

"Huh… dasar… seenaknya saja menyuruhku." Tenten menggerutu tidak jelas, tapi lalu kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Percuma saja kalau mau berusaha membantah Neji, dia tidak akan pernah menang beradu argument dengan pemuda yang satu itu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten pada pemuda yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya, berkonsentrasi mengendalikan setir mobil di tengah padatnya jalanan kota.

"Kau tidak usah banyak bertanya. Kau hanya tinggal ikut saja." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Wajah Tenten mengernyit heran saat mereka berhenti didepan sebuah toko yang bertuliskan Florist. Untuk apa Neji membawanya ke toko bunga. Apa pria itu bermaksud membelikan dirinya bunga? Tanpa sadar wajah Tenten merona. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kalau memang Neji ingin membelikan dirinya bunga, lantas kenapa dirinya diajak kemari. Atau jangan-jangan, pemuda itu ingin minta pendapatanya untuk membelikan seorang wanita yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sejak kapan Neji punya kekasih. Kenapa dia merasa sakit dan kecewa saat memikirkan kemungkinan yang terburuk. Kalau iya Neji punya pacar, lantas kenapa. Mereka toh tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Jadi kenapa dia harus merasa tersisih atau cemburu? Tenten tersentak kaget saat menyadari pemikirannya. Mana mungkin dia cemburu.

Tenten menyaksikan bagaimana wajah para gadis merona saat melihat ketampanan pemuda yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya, terdengar bisik-bisik yang sanggup membuat Tenten semakin terbakar. Ingin rasanya dia jambaki wajah para gadis itu satu persatu. Tetapi kemudian wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sumeringah saat para gadis itu mendesah kecewa ketika mereka melihat Neji menggandeng dirinya.

"Kelihatanya yang ini bagus. Menurutmu dia akan menyukainya?" Neji bertanya pada Tenten sambil menunjukkan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda yang telah dirangkai dengan cantik.

"Tentu. Dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya." Suara Tenten sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Dia lupa kalau kemungkinan mereka kesini karena Neji ingin memberikan bunga pada kekasih barunya.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini saja."

Neji berjalan kearah kasir, sementara Tenten meneruskan acara cuci matanya. Toko ini sangat besar dan mewah, jenis toko yang sering menjadi pilihan pemuda kaya untuk membeli bunga, dan kebanyakan tentu saja untuk merayu kekasih mereka. Matanya tertuju pada kumpulan bunga tulip yang disusun di atas rak-rak kaca, entah kenapa sejak dulu dia memang sangat menyukai bunga tulip. Kerena kata ibunya, bunga tulip adalah lambang pernikahan yang berarti cinta sejati dan kesetiaan, setiap warna memiliki makna tersendiri, dan lagi sewaktu akan menikah, ayahnya melamar ibunya dengan hanya memberikan sebuket bunga tulip dan bukannya bunga mawar. Sangat romantis.

"Kau sudah selesai.?"

Tenten menolehkan kepalanya saat mendapati Neji telah berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Neji bertanya saat menyadari Tenten memandang lekat barisan bunga tulip yang tersusun rapi di rak dan sepertinya sangat sulit untuk mengalihkan matanya ke tempat lain.

Wajah Tenten seketika merona saat menyadari ternyata wajah Neji sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kurang dari beberapa centi lagi hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya ketus.

Lagi-lagi Tenten harus dibuat kesal saat mendapati wajah pelayan kasir wanita yang merona disertai dengan lirikan penuh maksud ke arah Neji yang sepertinya tidak tau akan lirikan itu, atau memang pemuda itu sengaja tidak mau tau atau tidak perduli. Kasian sekali. Sekarang Tenten bisa bersimpati dengan tulus.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar." ucap Neji saat Tenten sedang berusaha memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Ada barangku yang ketinggalan."

Tbc.

R

E  
>V<br>I  
>E<br>W

Special thanks.

Animea Lover Ya-Ha. Poetri Chan. Eet gitu. Chaca D'black angel. Naomi azurania belle. Yue-chan. Uchiruno. Tabita pinkybunny. Uchiharuno proper. SS SK. Kamikaze ay. Uchiha Hime is poetry celemot. Sandy si kucing pink. Liu'z ly'y chen'z. afi. Eunike Yuen. Fifah kyew. Me. Sung rae ki. Ma samba. Hasni kazuyakamenashi strateels. No name. uchiha elfsparyo. Vanilla yummy. Riestiyani aurora. Dan juga untuk semua silent reader.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.


	11. Lose

**SAKURA**

**Warning****:**GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekerasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer****:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated****:**M

**Pairing****:**SasuSaku

**Genre****:**Hurt/comfort & Romance

•

•

•

Chapter 11: Lose

Ketika terbangun Sakura melihat cahaya putih terang. Dia berada di ruangan yang asing, putih panjang. Sakura dibaringkan ditempat tidur yang keras dengan besi penyangga. Bantal-bantal kempis dan kasar. Ada bunyi bib yang mengganggu, terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring.

Tangannya dipenuhi oleh selang-selang infus, dan ada sesuatu yang direkatkan di wajahnya, di bawah hidung. Saat berhasil menyesuaikan matanya, yang pertama kali menyambut indera penglihatannya adalah wajah datar Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens, tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi ada setitik penyesalan di wajah rupawan itu.

"Aku ada di mana?" Sakura bertanya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit." Sasuke menimpali.

Sakura meringis saat mendengar kata rumah sakit, pasalnya selama hidupnya, bahkan saat sakit keras sekali pun dia tidak pernah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan jujur saja dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang selalu berbau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Ralat, dia sangat tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Entah kenap dia memiliki semacam perasaan yang tidak lazim saat melihat tulisan HOSPITAL dengan tanda plus berwarna merah di hadapan matanya apalagi sampai menginjakkan kaki di dalam nya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang obat-obatan, dia jadi teringat pada tugas Anko-Sensei yang harus dia dan Sasuke selesaikan. Berkat hal itulah Sakura sekarang berada ditempat ini bersama Sasuke, entah Sakura harus bershukur atau merasa sangat sial atas apa yang menimpanya.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun?

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan tugas Anko-Sensei. Kita belum mengerjakannya lagi sampai sekarang?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, sesuatu seperti sedang berusaha menekan dadanya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengerjakannya," jawab Sasuke enteng

"Tapi bukankah itu curang…"

"Memangnya siapa yang perduli."

"Tapi aku perduli." ujar Sakura lirih.

"Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik Sakura. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Sasuke mengerti kalau Sakura harus bersusah payah untuk mempertahankan nilainya karena sudah jelas gadis itu berpikir kalau dia masuk ke KHS dengan beasiswa murni yang diperjuangkannya. Sasuke akui, Sakura memang gadis yang pintar, dia cerdas, memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata. Sejauh ini Sakura selalu berhasil menempati peringkat Lima besar juara umum, walaupun selalu kalah bersaing dari dirinya dan ke-empat temann nya yang jenius, terutama Shikamaru.

Tapi kalau kau menelusuri lebih jauh lagi, maka kau akan tahu dalang sekaligus biang kerok dari tipu muslihat itu. Bagaimana Sasuke telah merencanakan dengan sangat matang untuk melibatkan Sakura di dalam kehidupannya. Sewaktu berada di Junior High Scool, Sakura bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang berada di ujung kompleks perumahan kelas menengah ke bawah yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak layak disebut sebagai tempat untuk menuntut ilmu.

Jenis tempat yang bahkan tidak akan pernah terlintas di kepala Sasuke untuk didatangi, tetapi demi gadis itu, Sasuke rela menurunkan sedikit egonya. Walaupun pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tidak mau turun dari dalam mobilnya begitu mendapati kubangan yang dipenuhi Lumpur berada persis di bawah pintu mobilnya. Jadi jangan heran bagaimana Sakura bisa berada satu kelas dengan Sasuke setiap tahun ajaran baru.

Setelahnya Sasuke ataupun Sakura tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi semakin canggung dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tampak sangat lelah, pria muda itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kata-kata Kabuto saat datang ke ruangan dokter muda berambut putih itu.

"Ini adalah foto hasil rongsen otak Sakura." Kabuto mulai menjelaskan. "Di sini menunjukan adanya indikasi kelainan pembuluh darah di otak. Hal ini menyebabkan suplai darah dari jantung keotak mengalami hambatan yang cukup serius. Kemungkinan besar dia akan sering pingsan.,"

Kabuto menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Sakura menderita _aneurisma._"

Rasanya seperti seluruh bumi yang dipijaknya saat itu hancur berkeping-keping. "Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan." Sasuke mengerang. Suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"Bisa saja dilakukan operasi. Tapi kemungkinan berhasil hanya 50%. Kalau gagal. Dia bisa lumpuh. Atau mungkin mati."

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Sakura memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi aku tidak suka ada di sini. Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Sakura menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Kita akan pulang kalau kau sudah pulih Sakura." ucap Sasuke tegas. Terdengar jelas kalau Sasuke tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Aku hanya butuh istirahat." jelas Sakura. Masih berusaha mengutarakan keinginannya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari kata-kata gadis itu. "Apa maksudnya itu. Kau sering seperti ini?"

Sakura tergagap. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "eumm….." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak….iya… memang pernah. Tapi tidak terlalu sering. Hanya sakit sebentar saja kok."

Wajah Sasuke mendadak jadi kaku. Rahangnya menegang. Kedua mata pemuda itu berkilat menatap kedua bola mata _emerald_ miliknya. Sedetik kemudian kilatan marah di kedua bola mata _onyx_ itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya, rasa marah, kecewa dan menyesal yang bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke tidak menatapnya, pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong dinding yang ada di seberang.

Untungnya suara ketukan di pintu menyelamatkan situasi yang terasa aneh.

"Neji,"

Neji memberikan senyuman tipis saat mendengar Sasuke menyapanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit aneh.

"Well… aku datang untuk menjenguk." Neji memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda itu ke tangan Sakura yang terbalut infuse. Gadis itu menghirup aromanya sesaat.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus.

Tenten memperhatikan Sakura yang berbaring di atas kasur dengan wajah pucat napasnya naik turun dengan tempo yang tidak teratur, tidak heran kalau gadis itu membutuhkan suplai oksigen untuk bernapas.

"Hai Sakura…" sapa Tenten sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hai….." Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi sapaan Tenten. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Neji dan Tenten akan datang untuk menjenguk.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan mengekori Neji yang keluar dari dalam ruang perawatan Sakura, sengaja ingin memberikan waktu untuk para gadis bicara. Sekarang hanya ada Tenten dan Sakura. Suasana terasa sedikit kaku. Tenten menatap Neji yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Tenten mengembalikan tatapannya pada Sakura. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah membaik,"

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

Sakura meringis. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kurasa Sasuke hanya melebih-lebihkan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku cukup kaget juga. Ternyata Neji membawaku kemari. Kalau tahu begitu akan membelikanmu makanan tadi." kata Tenten sambil duduk di tempat Sasuke tadi duduk.

"Tidak perlu. Ini saja sudah cukup. Aku senang kau dan Neji datang. Sepertinya dia pria yang baik." Sakura berkomentar sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Semburat warna merah itu kembali menjalar di permukaan wajah putih Tenten. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tapi terlambat, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyadarinya. "Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana dia."

Sakura tersenyum melihat raut wajah Tenten yang bersemu merah. "Aku rasa aku tahu. Kau menyukainya." cetus Sakura gamblang.

Wajah Tenten sekarang sudah lebih merah daripada apel. "Aa..a..apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku… menyukai pemuda seperti dia. Dia itu menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?" rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda gadis tomboy yang sedang kasmaran. "Kalau begitu biar kutanya. Apakah wajahmu memerah saat menatapnya?"

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Tenten jujur. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, tidak berani menatap wajah Sakura yang justru malah terlihat senang sekali karena bisa menggodanya.

"Apakah kau merasa berdebar-debar saat dia ada didekatmu?"

"Ehhh… tidak juga,"

"Dan yang terakhir. Apakah kau merasa seperti ada yang hilang saat dia tidak ada. Apakah kau merindukannya?"

Tenten hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Membuat wajah Sakura semakin cerah karena dipenuhi oleh senyuman.

"Kalau begitu kau menyukainya."

"Ah.. kau ini. Jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak sudi jatuh cinta pada pria seperti itu. Dia sangat menyebalkan."

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Tenten, membuat gadis itu semakin gemas mengerjai. Segala kekakuan meluruh dengan cepat diantara mereka, Tenten tidak menyangka ternyata Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat menyenangkan dan seru untuk diajak bicara.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." ucap Sakura.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Seketika raut kegembiraan di wajah Sakura berganti menjadi mimik terluka yang selalu telihat dimatanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu? Kupikir kau dan dia sudah _jadian_."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku terbangun di rumah Sasuke. Dan semenjak itu aku tidak bisa keluar lagi."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Sakura, berusaha memberikan dukungan pada gadis itu.

"Maaf Tenten. Kurasa aku belum siap untuk itu."

Tenten tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksamu."

Tidak berselang terlalu lama, terdengar suara gaduh yang sangat mengganggu pendengaran dari luar, tepatnya di depan pintu rawat kamar Sakura. Dibarengi dengan munculnya kepala yang dipenuhi seonggok rambut berwarna pirang terang dari balik pintu.

"Hai... Sakura…" sapa Ino dengan wajah yang ceria. "Hai Tenten….!" Tatapan gadis itu beralih pada teman dicepol duanya.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Tenten ketus.

"Kau itu jahat sekali. Aku 'kan datang khusus untuk menjenguk Sakura, kudengar dari Neji dia sakit. Iya kan Sai-kun?" Ino menatap kekasihnya, meminta bantuan.

Pria dengan rambut kelimis itu hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan seulas senyuman yang menawan. "Kebetulan, Hinata dan Naruto juga dirawat di sini."

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Hinata dan Naruto sakit apa?" Tenten yang masih buta akan keadaan memberondong teman pirangnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan. Dia yakin Ino tahu sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu.

"Memangnya Neji tidak memberitahumu?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

Tenten menggeleng.

Ino lantas menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto dan sahabatnya yang terjadi kemarin sore dengan mimik wajah menyesal. Selain itu dia juga sangat bershukur karena kedua orang itu berada dalam kondisi selamat walaupun kepala Naruto bocor di bagian kening.

Setelah ketiga orang itu pergi, Sakura kembali memikirkan percakapannya dengan Tenten tadi siang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa dia harus pergi, tapi sepertinya itu sangat sulit dilakukan, mengingat Sasuke yang selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan waspada. Neji kembali bersama Sasuke yang setelahnya segera saja mengajak Tenten pergi entah ke mana sementara dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke sedangkan pria muda itu sepertinya tengah tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Sakura kembali sendirian saat Sasuke ditelephon oleh sekretarisnya untuk menghadiri rapat dengan klien, pemuda itupun pergi dengan tatapan tidak ikhlas setelah menghadiahi kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Sakura meraba lehernya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, tidak ada kalung yang seharusnya menggantung di leher jenjangnya. Sakura benar-benar panik. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari kalung itu tidak ada di dirinya selama ini, kalung yang menjadi miliknya satu-satunya. Yang mungkin saja petunjuk terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat, percuma saja dicari. Kalung itu tidaklah jatuh atau semacamnya. Karena Sakura ingat dia meninggalkan kalung itu di kamarnya di panti asuhan. Diletakkan di dalam sebuah kotak kayu jati berukiran bunga Sakura yang sangat antik. Ketakutan menjalar di dadanya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menemukan dan menyerahkannya pada Mei? Atau yang lebih parah lagi kalau kalung itu sudah ada di tangan Mei dan entah apa yang akan dilakukan Mei pada kalung nya.

Sakura menjadi gelisah, dia ingin segera kembali ke Panti dan memastikan kalau ketakutan nya tidak beralasan. Dia ingin berpikir kalau kalung itu masih berada di tempatnya semula hingga dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk pergi mengambil kalung itu kembali. Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, dia tidak boleh panik di saat seperti ini. Dia harus mencari cara untuk pergi, tidak perduli apakah Sasuke akan sangat marah nantinya. Dia harus pergi, kalung itu sangat penting baginya. Karena itu dia harus tenang, jangan sampai Sasuke mendapati raut mukanya yang sedang gelisah, itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Menjelang makan malam Sasuke kembali dengan membawakan sekotak takoyaki yang pernah Sakura ceritakan bahwa dia sangat ingin bisa memakan makanan itu lagi kalau ada kesempatan.

"Sasuke-kun… apa besok aku sudah boleh masuk sekolah?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan nya dari layar computer tablet yang berada di genggaman tangannya. "Akan ku tanyakan pada Kabuto." Setelahnya Sasuke kembali menyibukkan dirinya.

Sasuke diam-diam melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat sedang menatap layar televise yang memang disediakan di kamar VVIP-nya dengan tatapan tidak fokus, Sasuke memang tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam diri gadis itu, tetapi justru hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menjadi waspada. Firasat nya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu hanya saja dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

- SAKURA-

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Hari ternyata sudah pagi lagi, dan lagi-lagi dia terbangun bukan di kamarnya melainkan di sebuah kamar asing yang penuh dengan bau yang tidak menyenangkan.

Matanya melirik ke arah sofa panjang berwarna coklat muda yang sudah dua hari ini menjadi tempat tidur Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak ada di tempatnya. Mungkin sedang di kamar mandi, karena seharusnya Sasuke baru saja bangun karena tempat yang menjadi pelabuhan mimpi Sasuke tadi malam masih terlihat berantakan dengan selimut yang belum dirapikan.

Kakinya bergerak turun dari tempat tidur yang berpenyangga, sambil membawa selang infus yang direkatkan pada lengan kirinya. Sakura bergerak menuju kamar mandi, namun saat melongokkan kepala ke dalam, ternyata Sasuke tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Segera saja otaknya mencerna situasi yang sejak sedari malam ditunggunya.

Sakura mencabut paksa jarum infus yang ditanamkan di salah satu urat nadinya dengan paksa hingga menyebabkan tangannya terluka, ada darah yang merembes pelan dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai yang putih. Gadis itu kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju berupa celana jeans panjang dan sweter disertai jaket berwarna biru muda yang membalut tubuh mungil nya dengan sangat pas.

Sakura menarik napas sebelum membuka pintu ruang rawatnya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu menghela napas lega saat mendapati lorong kosong, bebas dari orang-orang atau pun para suster yang berseliweran—maklum saja, sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang beraktifitas—dan juga tidak ada penjaga yang biasanya selalu ditempatkan Sasuke di depan pintu kamarnya untuk mengantisipasi Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut _softpink_ itu berjalan dengan tenang agar perawat yang berjaga didepan meja resepsionis tidak curiga kalau dia adalah salah satu pasien yang sedang berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Gadis itu seperti sedang dikejar oleh waktu, pasalnya sebentar lagi akan ada perawat yang datang untuk mengecek keadaannya setiap beberapa jam sekali, namun dia juga tidak bisa bertindak gegabah dan ketahuan.

Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum ke Panti, menikmati kebebasannya yang terasa sangat singkat. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak yang sekarang terasa sangat lengang, tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sekedar hanya untuk berjalan-jalan atau pun melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti lari pagi.

Karena hari ini sangat dingin, jalanan yang masih tertutup salju tebal membuat orang-orang malas untuk beranjak dari balik selimut yang menawarkan kehangatan kecuali terpaksa, lagi pula sekarang bukan hari libur. Jadi pasti orang-orang sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk pergi bekerja atau berangkat ke sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah, Sakura jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertemu di atap sekolah yang saat itu telah sepi karena seluruh murid telah berada di rumah mereka yang hangat. Keadaan saat itu sama dengan hari ini. Hari yang bersalju.

**Flashback**

Sakura terkunci disana sendirian dan tidak bisa pergi, entah terkunci atau memang senggaja dikunci oleh seseorang. Suasana sekolah yang mulai terlihat gelap dengan kembalinya sang surya keperaduaan seketika membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang, membayangkan akan bermalam ditempat dimana sepuluh tahun yang lalu ada seorang sisiwi yang bunuh diri karena dihamili oleh guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu terpekik kaget saat ada tangan yang menyentuhnya dan refleks memukulkan buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya secara membabi buta dengan kondisi mata tertutup.

"Hei… hentikan! Apa-apaan kau?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri di hadapan nya dengan wajah ditekuk, shukurlah pria muda itu tidak cidera.

"Uchiha-san…. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuh dalam-dalam.

"Hn." Sakura cengok mendapati jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan sangat enteng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memasukan tangan kirinya kesaku celana.

"Aku terkunci." jawab Sakura lemas. "Dan sekarang kita terkunci." Suara Sakura semakin lirih saat menyadari dirinya terkunci bersama pentolan sekolah yang bahkan meskipun mereka baru bersekolah satu bulan ini. Sasuke dan teman-temannya sudah membuat sekolah heboh dengan menumbangkan kelima preman sekolah yang bertubuh dua kali lebih besar dari mereka yang merupakan gabungan dari anak klub Judo dan Foodball masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan luka parah, patah tulang, dan lebam di sekujur tubuh bahkan sampai masuk UGD.

Sasuke meraih _handphone_-nya yang diletakan dibalik saku jas sekolahnya dan berbica dengan cepat. Sambil menunggu, mereka duduk dengan diam sambil menikmati hembusan angin, Sakura merasa jenuh sementara Sasuke sepertinya tengah sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Apa ada yang luka?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi untuk memastikan perbuatannya tidak berakibat fatal.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura, melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat menyesal dan sarat akan kecemasan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, orang-orang yang mengenakan setelan jas formal seperti bodyguard pejabat tinggi Negara berdiri berjejer sambil membungkuk hormat saat Sasuke lewat. Sasuke menawarinya untuk diantarkan, tapi Sakura dengan halus menolak bahwa dia lebih memilih naik bus.

**End of flashback.**

Sakura tersenyum kecil setip kali memori lucu itu teringat olehnya. Tanpa disadari sekarang Sakura telah beridiri di depan disebuah gedung tua yang masih tampak terawat. Sepintas bangunan tua ini seperti rumat sakit yang telah lama tidak terpakai, namun disinilah Sakura selama seumur hidupnya menghabiskan waktu dan tumbuh berkembang hingga seperti sekarang ini. Perutnya mulai berbunyi. Tidak terasa ternyata sekarang sudah hampir menjelang sore, ternyata tanpa sadar dia telah berkeliling Kota hampir seharian, menikmati pemandangan hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Pantas saja kalau dia merasa sangat lapar.

Tiba-tiba Mei melongok muncul dari balik pintu, Sakura panik tapi dia sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah dan sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi.

"Sakura…" pekik Mei riang.

Sakura terlalu shock untuk menyadari nada ganjil yang keluar sebagai huruf konsonan dari mulut Mei, bukankan seharusnya gadis itu sekarang sedang meneriakinya dengan makian kasar dan mengadukannya pada kepala panti, dan bukannya justru malah menyerat Sakura melangkah kedalam ruangan ibunya yang merangkap sebagai kepala panti dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kegembiraan.

"Tuan… dia sudah datang." ucap Mei riang.

Tuan? Sejak kapan Mei memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Tuan.

Saat kursi bersandaran tinggi itu membalik, barulah Sakura sadar kalau yang duduk disana dengan wajah angkuh bukanlah wajah ibu panti yang biasa Sakura lihat melainkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot kemarahan yang terpancar jelas dikedua bola matanya yang sekelam malam.

Ibunya Mei masuk kedalam ruangannya dan menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ditandatangani Sasuke denggan cepat, entah kertas itu berisi apa, Sakura tidak mau terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang _emerald_ Sakura yang sekarang bercahaya redup. Dicengkramnya lengan Sakura dengan sedikit kasar dan dipaksanya Sakura melangkah disampingnya menuju ke mobil yang sudah siap didepan pintu panti.

Sakura tidak bisa mengendalikan kegelisahannya yang terbaca jelas diraut wajahnya, gadis itu terus menengokan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap tempatnya dibesarkan yang telah menghilang ditelan jarak.

Mobil sedan yang dikawal oleh dua mobil, masing-masing didepan dan dibelakang berhenti bergerak saat rambu lalu lintas berganti menjadi merah, Sakura melihat itu sebagai kesempatan dan tanpa aba-aba Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan berlari mengerahkan kekuatan kakinya hingga batas maksimal. Tidak diperdulikannya teriakan frustasi Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Sakura…" Sasuke berteriak, tapi tidak berusaha mengejar. Dia tahu Sakura kembali.

"Apa perlu kami kejar Tuan?" salah satu bodyguard Sasuke bertanya pada tuannya, mereka keluar dari dalam mobil yang berada dibarisan belakang saat mendengar terikan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu."

"Sial…"Sasuke membanting pintu mobil dengan kekuatan penuh. "Putar balik." Perintah Sasuke tajam.

Sakura masuk kedalam panti dengan menyelinap melalui pintu belakang yang menuju kearah dapur dan berdekatan dengan kamarnya. Saat telah sampai ditempat yang dia tuju, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sakura segera membongkar isi lemari. Dia menyimpan kotak itu dibagian belakang lemarinya, gadis itu belum bisa menghela nafas lega saat mendapati kotak berukiran unik itu ditangannya.

Tanpa terasa air mata menggenang dipelipuk matanya saat mendapati isi kotak telah kosong. Kalung itu tidak ada seperti seharusnya. Tubuh Sakura merosot luruh di lantai. Satu-satunya kenangan sekaligus petunjuk mengenai keluarganya lenyap sudah.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang menangis terisak tanpa suara sambil menutupi permukaan wajahnya yang dipenuhi airmata dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya didekat tempat tidur. Bahu gadis itu bergetar hebat. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura memangis didepan matanya dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

-SAKURA-

Sejak kembali dari kunjungannya kepanti Sakura menjadi semakin pendiam, gadis itu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan lelehan air mata dibalik bantal, terisak tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Suasana yang sudah sempat tercipta diantara mereka mendadak jadi canggung kembali.

"Kau harus makan Sakura. Kau sudah tidak makan apa-apa sejak kemarin sore." bujuk Sasuke halus sambil membelai rambut _softpink_ Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Menolak untuk membalikkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat matanya yang pasti sekarang sudah membengkak maksimal.

"Baiklah. Ini bukan yang kau cari?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung cantik yang berhiaskan batu rubi merah dengan hiasan bunga Sakura ditengah-tengahnya.

Sakura serta-merta langsung menegakkan tubuhnya manatap wajah Sasuke. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dari gadis itu." Ternyata benar, Mei telah mengambilnya.

Sasuke menyerahkan kembali kalung itu ke tangan Sakura. Matanya menatap kalung itu tanpa berkedip. Sakura meneliti kalung itu, terdapat ukiran nama Sakura dibalik pengait kalung itu. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang kalung yang dia cari. Kalung miliknya.

"Terimakasih." Sakura memeluk Sasuke, gadis itu kembali terisak, membuat kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan menjadi basah karena terkena tangisan. Dibelainya lembut rambut Sakura sambil mengetatkan pelukannya. Meletakan dagunya dipuncak kepala gadis itu.

"Sebegitu pentingnya 'kah? Sampai kau menangisinya hingga seperti ini."

Sakura mendengar Sasuke berucap pelan persis disamping telinganya. "Itu kalung peninggalan kedua orang tuaku. Kalung itu sudah ada bersamaku saat aku dibuang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kalung itu tidak berarti apa-apa dan hanya kebetulan ada bersamamu saat itu."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya, dia memang pernah berpikir seperti itu. Air mata semakin deras menggenang dikedua pipinya yang sekarang berwarna semakin pucat. "Aku tidak tahu. Itu satu-satunya yang tersisa."

To be continued.

Author note : Anuerisma adalah penyakit kelainan pembuluh darah karena lemahnya dinding pembuluh darah yang bisa terjadi dimanapun diseluruh tubuh, terutama otak dan biasanya disebabkan karena adanya beturan atau pun trauma pada kepala. Gejalanya seperti sakit kepala, muntah-muntah, nyeri dan kaku pada leher, pandangan kabur, semua itu terjadi karena adanya kebocoran pada pembuluh darah otak hingga menyebabkan rembesan darah setetes demi setetes dan kemudian jatuh pingsan dan bisa menyebabkan kematian.

**spesial thanks.**

Animea Lover Ya-Ha. Poetri Chan. Eet gitu. Naomi azurania belle. Yue-chan. Uchiha elfsparyo. Uchiharuno proper. SS SK. Uchiha Hime is poetry celemot. Sandy si kucing pink. Eunike Yuen. Me. Sung rae ki. Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareel. Vanilla yummy. Riestiyani aurora. silent reader. Huicergo montidiesberg. Rei Fujisaki27. cherry. FhyyLvHyYELF. Dan juga untuk semua silent reader.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Last memory

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuSaku slight NejiTen

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 12: Last memori.

"Lagi-lagi kau membawaku ketempat yang aneh." Tenten memprotes saat Neji membawanya kesebuah tempat asing diluar Kota. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan salju putih. Cuaca juga masih terlalu dingin untuk jalan-jalan.

"Kau itu berisik sekali." ucap Neji datar.

"Heh… memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu membawaku kemari. Daripada jalan-jalan ditempat yang membeku seperti ini, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Urat-urat kemarahan mulai bermunculan di kepala Tenten.

"Kau itu. Bisa tidak, tidak berteriak sehari saja?"

"Bisa saja. Tapi aku tidak mau." Tenten mendengus sambil melakukan kebiasaan jeleknya, yakni membuang muka.

Neji tidak berkomentar lagi, pemuda itu turun dari dalam mobil.

"Ayo turun." Perintah Neji tegas.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau."

Neji membuka paksa pintu penumpang dan menarik Tenten keluar dari dalam mobil dengan sedikit kasar. Tenten adalah tipikal gadis yang tidak bisa dirayu dengan kata-kata, apalagi diancam, menghadapi Tenten butuh trick dan sedikit kekerasan.

"Lepaskan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Tidak usah pegang-pegang." Tenten menepis kasar tangan Neji yang memegang tangannya.

Aneh. Neji tidak membalas perlakuan kasar Tenten seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil duduk diatas penutup mesin mobil.

"Aku sudah bosan seperti ini. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti." Tiba-tiba saja Neji berucap, nada suaranya terdengar getir.

"Kau itu bicara apa?" Tenten benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Neji, tidak pernah membuat Tenten bisa mengerti sikap Neji yang cenderung selalu menyebalkan saat bersamanya. Berbeda dengan pribadinya yang selalu nampak datar dan kalem, Neji justru sangat jahil tapi tetap penuh dengan misteri. Dulu, sewaktu masih kecil, Neji hampir selalu berada di sampingnya, menjaganya setiap saat. Tenten kecil selalu melihat Neji sebagi pangeran berkuda putih yang diciptakan khusus hanya untuknya. Namun seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, segalanya mulai berubah, mereka menjadi semakin jauh dan entah sejak kapan mereka mulai bertengkar saat saling bertemu pandang.

Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurukan tangan kearah Tenten. "Ayo ikut aku."

Awalnya Tenten sempat ragu-ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Neji, tapi kemudian Tenten menggenggam tangan besar Neji dan membiarkan pemuda itu menggiringnya menuju kesuatu tempat.

Sekarang ini didepan mereka berdiri sebuah pohon besar yang hanya satu-satunya ditempat ini. Sepintas pohon besar itu seperti pohon mati, sama sekali tidak ada daun yang tumbuh dirantingnya. Tentu saja, karena sekarang ini sedang musim dingin. Tenten memperhatikan dengan seksama, entah kenapa sepertinya sangat familiar.

"Apa aku pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tenten bertanya pada Neji yang seakrang sedang mendongakan kepalanya, menatap langit yang mulai menunjukan semburat merah-jingga melalui sela-sela ranting pohon.

Neji menatap Tenten persis dimanik matanya. "Kau tidak ingat?" Neji malah balik bertanya.

Tenten mengalihkan matanya dari mata Neji, menatap kembali batang pohon yang berwarna coklat kayu.

"Entahlah,"

Neji berjongkok, mengais-ngais tanah dengan menggunakan ranting pohon yang patah yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pekerjaan tangan Neji segera saja menciptakan lubang menganga ditanah yang tertutupi salju. Tenten bisa melihat kotak kecil berwarna perak yang tekubur di dalam tanah. Setelah membersihkan kotak perak itu dari jejak tanah yang menempel, Neji memberikan kotak itu pada Tenten.

Neji mendekati Tenten dengan tatapan aneh dikedua bola matanya, membuat Tenten mundur selangkah kebelakang hingga dia bisa merasakan batang pohon menghimpit punggungnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Neji tidak menjawab tetapi justru malah mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, mencengkram kedua lengan Tenten yang sekarang memegang kotak berukiran berwarna perak itu persis didepan dadanya. Kepanikan menyergapnya, belum lagi kenyataan mereka hanya berdua ditempat sepi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Neji? Kalau mengingat perbandingan kekuatan mereka yang tidak seimbang. Yah, meskipun memiliki kemampuan _martial_ _art_, bukan berarti Tenten mempunyai cukup nyali untuk menciat-ciat pemuda dihadapannya ini, bisa-bisa dirinya yang akan berakhir tragis.

Dengan hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya Neji menahan kedua lengan Tenten dengan diatas kepalanya. Wajah Tenten seketika memucat saat merasakan tangan Neji hampir nyaris menyentuh dadanya.

Pemuda itu sekarang sedang melucuti syal putih yang dipakainya hingga membuat lehernya yang telanjang terekspos sempurna, sensasi dingin menyergap kulitnya. Teten berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menejerit, lagipula kalaupun dia melakukan itu, Tenten hopeless kalau ada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" pekik Tenten frustasi.

Neji menarik rantai kalung yang menggantung dileher Tenten hingga bandul kalung yang serupa kunci perak kecil sekarang berada persis di depan matanya. Neji melepaskan cengkramannya.

Diambilnya kotak perak yang berada digenggaman tangan Tenten dan kemudian mencocokan kunci dengan lubang kunci yang ada dikotak perak itu hingga terdengar suara klik.

"Kau ingat ini?" Neji menunujukan botol kecil yang terbuat dari kaca bening kepada Tenten.

Gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua itu refleks merebut botol itu dari tangan Neji. Sejurus kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman geli yang menawan. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku menunggumu disini waktu itu. Tapi kau tidak datang" Neji berucap lirih.

Sepintas memori tentang dirinya dan Neji ditempat ini melintas dikepalanya, tentu saja dia tidak mengenali tempat ini, karena setiap kali mereka dibawa kemari saat itu pasti sedang musim gugur. Mereka berdua sering bermain disini, dulu, saat keduanya masih sama-sama bocah. Neji pernah berjanji untuk menjadi pangerannya suatu saat nanti saat mereka telah dewasa, namun janji itu menguap begitu saja, tentu saja dia masih ingat dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan Neji kecil saat itu. Tapi Tenten bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau Neji masih mengingat semua itu, lebih daripada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Suara Tenten bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

Waktu itu mereka pernah berjanji bahwa pada malam perayaan ulang tahun Tenten yang ke-15, mereka akan lemari lagi dan membuka kapsul waktu yang pernah mereka tanam disini saat mereka berusia delapan tahun. Tapi meskipun Neji menunggu hingga matahari terbit disebelah timur, Tenten tidak pernah datang, dia sangat kecewa saat itu karena membiarkan janji yang terikrar hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu melambung hingga membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bukan 'kah kau pergi berkencan dengan gadis itu?" tuduh Tenten.

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Sasame Fuma." Wajah Tenten berubah menjadi masam saat menyebutkan nama gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasih Neji lebih dari setahun yang lalu.

Neji terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Tepat. Wajah Tenten memerah saat mendengar kata-kata Neji.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada pemuda jadi-jadian sepertimu." Tenten memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari Neji menangkap basah rona wajahnya yang berubah warna.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka saja sekarang."

Wajah Tenten semakin merah saat membaca isi kertas kecil yang ditulisnya dengan tulisan cakar ayam yang tentu saja warnanya telah berubah lusuh kerena terkubur selama bertahun-tahun.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku menulis janji sepeti ini_?' pikir Tenten panik 'Neji tidak boleh melihatnya.'

Tenten buru-buru meremas kertasnnya dan menggenggam erat kertas itu di dalam genggaman tangannya begitu merasakan lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana? Kapan kau bersedia melakukannya?" tanya Neji sambil menciumi leher Tenten yang tidak tertutupi syal yang waktu itu dibuangnya.

"Apa? Melakukan apa?" Tenten masih berusaha berkelit.

"Menjadi pendampingku."

"Eh," Tenten reflek melepaskan pelukan Neji ditubuhnya dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Neji yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan seringai nakal di bibirnya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Well, karena kau tidak datang. Jadi aku buka saja. Aku tidak sangka kau menulis harapan seperti itu."

Terlambat, Dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Neji sudah berbuat curang dengan membuka paksa kotak kapsul waktu mereka tanpa sepengetahuannya, padahal kunci kotak yang dibuat khusus itu hanya ada satu. Dan kunci itu sudah ada bersama Tenten sebagi bandul kalung semenjak lama, walaupun dulu dia sempat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa fungsi kunci itu, dan sekarang semua sudah terjawab, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan janji yang telah dia buat.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kuncinya 'kan ada padaku."

"Sebenarnya aku juga punya. Untuk jaga-jaga."

"Curang… kau benar-benar curang. Kenapa kau membaca harapanku dimasa depan tanpa sepengetahuanku." Tenten meneriaki Neji dengan perasaan yang diselimuti oleh emosi kemarahan bercampur dengan rasa malu.

"Salah sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan janji kita semudah itu, padahal aku selalu menunggumu."

"Tunggu dulu…. Jangan bilang kalau kau yang membuat semua mantan kekasihku memutuskan hubungan denganku?"

Dalam hidupnya sebagai remaja, tentu saja Tenten pernah merasakan indahnya masa-masa berpacaran tapi entah kenapa hubunganya tidak pernah berjalan lancar, selalu saja ada kendala dan berujung dengan perpisahan, dan yang paling aneh, setelah putus jejak mereka seolah hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Pernah Tenten mendapati mantan kekasihnya disalah satu pusat perbelanjaaan, dan saat melihat dirinya, pemuda itu malah lari terbirit-birit seolah melihat hantu.

"Itu semua bukan murni kesalahanku."

"Berarti kau mengaku salah 'kan? Kau mengaku bahwa kau lah pelaku hancurnya hubungan percintaanku. Tega-teganya kau mencoba membuatku menjadi perawan tua." Tenten berterik-teriak kalap didepan wajah Neji.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Neji berucap tenang sambil membawa Tenten kedalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya yang kokoh.

"Aku bukan milikmu." Raut wajah Tenten masih dipenuhi oleh guratan kekesalan, walaupun sekarang wajahnya menjadi merah kembali. Dia merasa hangat berada didalam dekapan lengan Neji yang memeluknya.

"Tentu saja kau milikku. Karena kau calon istriku!" ucap Neji penuh penekanan sambil mengetatkan pelukannya.

Wajah Tenten sekarang sudah seperti ketumpahan cat berwarna merah pekat, gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Neji sambil mendengarkan detak jantung pemuda yang memeluknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata bahwa aku adalah calon istrimu, sedangkan kau saja tidak pernah melamarku."

"Kau lupa bahwa aku pernah melamarmu disini tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Tenten menggeleng tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau pasti berbohong."

Neji memegang lembut kedua bahu Tenten dan membuat wajah mereka bertatapan. Tenten menundukan wajahnya yang memerah sementara Neji masih tetap setia dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan tenang.

Neji membuka pengait rantai kalung yang membelit lehernya dan kemudian menggenggam sebuah cincin berlian yang dijadikannya bandul kalung yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik kemejanya.

Pemuda itu berlut dihadapnnya. "Tenten, mau kah kau menikah denganku." Neji mengucapkannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas, lalu kemudian memberikan senyuman malu-malu disertai dengan anggukan yakin. Neji menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia sambil memasangkan cincin berlian itu kejari masih Tenten lalu kemudian menggecup permukaan telapak tangan Tenten dengan lembut.

_-_SAKURA_-_

"Kyaaaaa…Sasuke-kun…. Ayo jangan sampai kalah"

"Ayo Neji senpai…"

"Ooohhhh…. Gaara-kun semakin tampan saja."

"Senpai kereeeenn… gyaa….!"

Sakura duduk sendirian dibangku istirahat pemain sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dan teman-temannya bermain basket dengan semangat, karena jumlah mereka genap, maka mereka membagi diri menjadi dua kelompok. Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara melawan Neji, Shimakamaru dan Sai. Sekarang ini mereka saling berebut mendapatkan bola untuk bisa mencetak angka tertinggi dan keluar menjadi pemenang. Walaupun cuaca masih berada dititik rendah, sama sekali tidak bisa menghalangi niat keenam pemuda itu membuat geger satu sekolah dengan mempertontonkan kebolehan mereka menggiring bola dilapangan hingga membuat para gadis histeris bahkan hingga ada yang jatuh pingsan.

Lapangan basket ini dibatasi oleh pembatas kawat, sehingga meskipun jumlah penonton yang ingin menonton pertandingan basket Sasuke dan teman-temannya dari jarak dekat dan berada di posisi Sakura sekarang ini membludak, mereka tidak bisa masuk karena ada dua orang dari klub judo yang menjaga dipintu masuk. Jadilah para wanita yang sedang histeris itu hanya bisa mencengkram erat pembatas kawat yang menjadi penghalang mereka untuk mendekat.

Tiba-tiba saja ada lengan yang merangkul bahunya hingga membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. "Ino…. Kau mengagetkanku saja."

Ino datang bersama dengan Temari, Tenten, Matsuri dan tentu saja Hinata yang telah berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit setelah meyakinkan kakak kembarannya yang kelewat protective padanya bahwa kondisinya sudah membaik. Mereka berlima sekarang sedang mendudukan dirinya disamping Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya mengenai bagaimana kelima gadis itu bisa berada disini sementara banyak gadis yang histeris karena tidak bisa masuk.

"Kenapa kau nonton sendiri? Jahat sekali tidak ajak-ajak kami." Ino protes sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang tersapu lipgloss berwarna pink menggoda. Membuat para pemuda tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan bernafsu.

"Gomen…. Aku pikir kalian tidak akan mau menonton. Kupikir basket itu membosankan."

"Kenapa? Mereka 'kan keren." tegas Ino sambil memandang dengan mata berbinar pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang men-drible bola dengan lihai sebelum direbut oleh Sasuke yang dengan gesitnya membawa bola ke arah ring lawan.

"Mereka 'kan kaya. Kenapa mereka harus susah-susah memperbutkan bola yang hanya ada satu. Kenapa tidak beli saja satu lusin."

Kelima gadis itu tetawa renyah mendengarkan argument Sakura yang menurut mereka sangat polos. Sakura ikut tertawa kecil, dia hanya bermaksud untuk menggoda teman-teman barunya.

"Iya juga ya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya!" Tenten berkomentar sambil mengembalikan tatapannya pada Neji yang sedang berlari menuju kearah ring.

"Kenapa kau menatap Neji seperti itu."

Tenten langsung salah tingkah mendengar kata-kata Ino yang menyelidik. "Ah… bukan apa-apa!

"Kau bohong. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian. Kemarin Neji yang mengantarmu dari rumah sakit 'kan? Dan waktu aku menelponmu tadi malam, Nagane bilang kau belum pulang. Dan lagi waktu aku telpon ke ponselmu, tidak aktif." Serentetan pernyataan Ino membuat Tenten terpojok. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Lagi-lagi semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang putih, apalagi kalau mengingat malam panas yang telah dilaluinya bersama pemuda beriris amethyst yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu ya, kemaren, Neji dan Tenten berkencan, dan mereka sudah resmi sekarang." ucap Sakura sambil menyungginggkan seulas seyuman ramah.

"Benarkah?" pekik Ino, temari dan Matsuri secara bersamaan.

Sakura menggangguk membenarkan. "Tanya saja pada Hinata. Kurasa dia tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tunding Ino pada Tenten. "Kalian berdua juga." Kali ini Ino menatap dengan penuh antusias pada Hinata yang hanya memasang senyum maklum, sedangkan Sakura sudah terkekeh geli.

Ino memprotes, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi posisi Ino sebagai ratu gossip akan tergeser. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengertahui berita yang paling up-to-date sekarang ini. Neji yang sepertinya tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis, sekarang malah menyadang status sebagai kekasih dari sahabat tomboy nya.

"Sudah lah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Wajah Tenten sekarang sudah penuh dengan semburat merah yang sangat kentara. "Dan lagipula aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan memberitahu mereka, kenapa kalian berdua jadi kerja sama seperti itu."

"Jangan menyalahkan mereka. Kau yang salah. Punya pacar tidak memberitahu teman sendiri. Kau anggapa kami ini apa." Kali ini temari yang buka suara.

"He he he….." Tenten malah nyengir. "Gomen…. Aku tidak ingin kalian tahu karena aku malu."

"Baiklah. Kau dimaafkan. Tapi ada sayaratnya." ucap Ino sambil merangkul bahu Tenten.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mentraktir kami semua di kantin, hari ini."

"Apa…? Aku tidak mau, perutmu itu seperti karung. Makanmu 'kan banyak sekali, padahal badanmu setipis tripleks begitu. Kalau yang lain aku senang-senang saja. Tapi kalau kau aku tidak mau." tolak Tenten terang-terangan, membuat yang lain terkikik geli.

"Kau bilang aku setipis trifleks. Kau saja yang tidak tahu ini adalah tubuh sempurna yang diinginkan semua gadis. Aku ini langsing dan bukannya kurus. Bilang saja kau iri padaku." ucap Ino sambil memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna tanpa cela.

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Hei… apa yang kalian lakukan?" tidak dinyana ternyata Naruto dan yang sudah ada di samping mereka sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Rahasia." ucap Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto.

Hinata berdiri dan memberikan botol minuman yang ada digenggaman tangannya pada Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Ini Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terawat.

Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah semakin merah, membuat orang-orang mendesah iri atas kemesraan mereka.

"Ooohhhh….. manisnya. " desah Ino sambil memperhatikan pasangan Namikaze-Hyuga dengan mata berbinar.

Para penonton seperti tersihir menyaksikan adegan opera sabun yang diperankan Hinata dan Naruto ditengah lapangan dengan wajah merona, bahkan sampai ada yang pakai acara nosebleed segala.

Sekali ini Neji membiarkan saja adiknya dengan sikuning jabrik itu menunjukan kemesraan didepan umum, itu memang sudah sangat jamak terjadi semenjak kedua orang yang dilanda badai cinta itu terikat hubungan. Dia melirik ke arah Tenten yang sedang tersenyum memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dan merangkul bahu gadis itu sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang disampirkan dibahu.

"Kau mau minum?" Sakura menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang masih baru itu ketangan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengambil beotol air mineral dari tangan Sakura lalu kemudian membuka penutupnya dengan sekali gerakan. Sakura mengernyit heran saat Sasuke justru malah mengembalikan botol air minum itu kepadanya.  
>"Minum!"<p>

Walaupun tidak mengerti, akhirnya Sakura menurut saja dan meminum air mineral itu sedikit. Gadis berambut soft pink itu memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Sasuke meletakan permukaan botol di bibirnya persis ditempat Sakura meminumnya dan mulai menegak habis isinya hingga benar-benar tandas.

Indirect kiss. Ciuman secara tidak langsung rupanya, karena Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan aneh, tidak mau meminum air dalam kemasan dari tempatnya langsung. Menurutnya itu tidak steril. Tapi Sasuke melakukannya hanya karena Sakura meminum air itu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinga Sakura hingga membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Meminta jawaban dari pernyataan yang menggantung.

Sasuke hanya memberikan seulas senyum menawan dan membuat para fans girl kelima pemuda itu menjadi semakin histeris dan berteriak kalap.

"Hei Neji!" panggil Naruto. "Bagaimana? Sudah beres?"

"Tentu." jawab Neji sambil menandaskan isi minumannya.

Ino menatap kelima pemuda itu dengan pandangan melongo, dan semakin melongo lagi saat Gaara yang paling sering tidak berekspersi diantara kelima pemuda itu justru malah tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis tapi sanggup membuat penggemarnya menjerit.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tenten lah yang menyuarakan keingintahuan Ino "Hei Neji, apa yang sudah beres? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

"Tunggu saja, kami punya kejutan untuk kalian!" jawab Naruto bersemangat, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ooh ya! Apa?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Kalau kuberitahu sekarang namanya bukan kejutan lagi."

_-_SAKURA_-_

Sakura digiring menuju kesebuah tempat yang sebelumnya hanya pernah dia dengar saja, karena tempat itu khusus diperuntungkan bagi para anak-anak popular di sekolah. Ada sebuah gazebo mewah persis ditengah-tengah taman beserta beberapa sofa berwarna kuning gading.

Kelima gadis itu terkecuali Sakura sudah bisa menduga kejutan apa yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh keenam pemuda tampan itu apabila dibawa kemari, apa lagi dengan adanya sekelompok siswa yang bergerombong disekitar taman. Gadis beambut softpink itu masih belum menyadari keadaan sampai iris matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang pernah dia temui saat berkerja di club malam, sedang berjongkok sambil matanya meneteskan airmata dan tubuh yang kotor.

Saat Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah duduk ditempat yang disediakan, seseorang memberikan aba-aba dan mulai melempari gadis itu dengan menggunakan tepung, telur busuk dan yang paling menyakitkan tentu saja dengan menggunakan balon karet yang telah diisi air terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa tempat ini seperti singgasana yang disediakan untuk melihat aksi pemancungan seorang budak yang telah berani membangkang pada tuannya.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya, tidak ada ekspresi apa-pun diwajah pemuda itu, kecuali matanya yang menatap datar pada pemandangan mengenaskan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Dan rupanya kejutan Sasuke belum berhenti sampai disitu saja, beberapa siswa yang merupakan anggota klub judo masuk menarik paksa seorang pemuda bermabut putih yang telah dalam kondisi tidak berdaya, darah mengalir dari pelipisnya dan wajah juga tubuh yang dipenuhi lebam kebiruan.

Kedua anak klub judo itu mendorong tubuh Akira dengan kasar hingga jatuh tersungkur disamping tubuh kekasihnya yang menangis sesenggukan karena menahan sakit sekaligus meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpanya.

"Apa ini kejutan yang kalian maksud?" Ino bertanya pada Sasuke yang masih tidak mengeluarkan suara. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sepertinya menikmati sekali pertunjukan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?" suara Sakura nyaris sepelan bisikan.

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah gadisnya yang menatap dengan sorot mata kecewa.  
>"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini pada mereka?"<p>

"Karena mereka memang pantas menerimanya." putus Sasuke tegas.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap hampa pemandangan tragis yang dia ciptakan dengan scenario sempurna dan bukankah seharusnya Sakura senang karena Sasuke membalas perlakuan yang pernah mereka lakukan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kesalahan yang Sasuke lakukan sejauh ini hanya-lah selalu salah dalam menilai karekter gadis yang dia cintai, tidak pernah mengerti bahwa gadis itu lebih sering menyalahkan diri sendiri atas semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Apakah semua ini karena aku?"

Sakura akui, dia memang masih dengan sangat jelas mengingat semua perlakuan kedua orang itu padanya, bayang-bayang buruk saat Akira berusaha merenggut kehormatannya menari dalam pikirannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa semua itu sudah berlalu dan bukankah karena hal itu dia sekarang bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tidak marah atau pun benci, apalagi sampai berniat untuk membalas dendam. Kalau begini caranya, bukankah itu berarti mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan kedua orang itu.

"Kalau benar seperti itu, berarti aku juga bersalah. Kenapa kau tidak menghukumku juga?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan gadis itu, sama sekali tidak berniat balas menatap mata Sakura yang memandangnya pedih.

Diamnya Sasuke membuat Sakura menyadari satu hal yang sempat terlewatkan dipikirannya, bahwa Sasuke tidak melakukan semua itu demi Sakura, melainkan demi dirinya sendiri. Untuk memuaskan keegoisan Sasuke dengan menamengkan rasa sakit Sakura sebagai alasan.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan di-iringi tatapan heran dari teman-teman Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa kecewa pada pemuda yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Special thaks:

Mohon maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat seperti yang kalian inginkan.

Animea Lover Ya-Ha. Eet gitu. Yue-chan. SS SK. Uchiha Hime is poetry celemot. Sindy si kucing pink. Liu'z ly'y chen'z. afi. Eunike Yuen. Fifah kyew. Me. Sung rae ki. Ma samba. Hasni kazuyakamenashi strateels. Huicergo montediesberg. uchiha elfsparyo. Vanilla yummy. Kawaiikomsue. Risma-chan. Cloud54. Narumi Aida-lyprSS. Aozu misora. Harappa. Karasu uchiha. Sung Rae Ki. Eet gitu. Uchiha elfsparyo. Sasusaku. loper. Mey hanazaki. Ran murasaki NH. Lucy uchio. Mbmalesbanget. Obisinyx virderal. Pepz kunimitshu. Riestiyani aurora. Dan juga untuk semua silent reader.

Author Note: entah kenapa aku merasa bagian terakhir itu kurang memuaskan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai. Kalau kalian menyadari letak kejanggalannya, kalian boleh protes dan memberitahuku apa yang menurut kalian lebih bagus.

Sekali lagi. Review if u still went this fic to keep continued.


	13. Begin!

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekrasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuSaku slight NejiTen

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort & Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 13: Begins

"Cheers….." mereka semua serentak membenturkan permukaan gelas masing-masing sambil tertawa.

Untuk merayakan resminya hubungan Neji dan Tenten mereka semua sepakat mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di sebuah klub mewah yang khusus diperuntungkan hanya untuk kalangan atas. Mereka mengundang seratus orang yang terpilih secara acak untuk datang keacara, karena basic-nya Neji memang tidak terlalu suka acara yang terlalu ramai dan sebagian dari undangan tentu saja adalah orang-orang yang telah mereka rekomendasikan untuk datang secara resmi. Mereka masing-masing hanya boleh membawa satu orang teman, itu pun dengan syarat harus menunjukan kartu identitas beserta surat undangan.

Naruto menegak habis wine-nya dengan sekali tegukan besar. "Selamat teman, akhirnya kau terlepas dari kutukan jomblo." ucap Naruto sambil menyorongkan gelas minumnya yang telah kosong ke arah Neji.

Malam ini Tenten tampil cantik dengan gaun perak satin yang melekat di tubuhnya, sementara rambutnya yang ikal bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai lembut di punggungnya membuat seorang Neji tidak bisa berhenti berkedip saat menatapnya waktu pemuda itu datang untuk menjemputnya di rumah Ino tadi sore. Untuk yang satu ini sepertinya Tenten harus berterimakasih pada sahabat pirang nya itu karena telah berhasil meruntuhkan wajah seorang Hyuga Neji yang selalu datar tanpa emosi.

"Mereka serasi sekali." ucap Sakura yang sekarang sedang menatap Tenten dan Neji yang sedang berdansa di _dance-floor_ dari bangku VVIP.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" ajak Sasuke sambil menatap kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan seringai jahil dibibirnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan langsung menyeret Sakura menuju lantai dansa, musik berubah menjadi sendu. Sasuke meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sakura sementara tangan kanan Sakura diletakkannya di lehernya. Kelima jari-jari mereka saling terpaut.

Dengan luwes Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan mesra, pelan-pelan namun pasti Sasuke membimbing Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Walaupun pada awalnya kaki Sasuke sempat terinjak beberapa kali namun sekarang Sakura sepertinya sudah bisa bergerak dengan leluasa mengikuti irama musik yang membuat suasana hingar-bingar seketika diselimuti atsmosfir keromantisan, gadis itu cepat belajar rupanya. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke sambil terus bergerak secara singkron bersama Sasuke.

-SAKURA-

Bukannya melepaskan tubuh Sakura yang menempel erat di tubuhnya, Sasuke justru malah mengetatkan pelukan nya pada tubuh polos gadisnya yang berada diatas nya. Kepala gadis itu terkulai lemas di dada bidangnya, napas keduanya masih memburu, kulit yang lengket dan kotor karena keringat sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niat keduanya untuk tetap saling membagi kehangatan. Hanya selembar selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuh telanjang keduanya dari cuaca malam yang dingin.

Wajah gadis itu memerah, sementara bibirnya sedikit terbuka, berusaha menghirup udara yang terasa kering dari paru-paru nya melalui mulut sebanyak mungkin, seakan menantang Sasuke untuk kembali melumat bibir merah menggoda gadis yang sekarang berbaring di atas tubuh telanjang nya. Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura yang terlihat agak bengkak dengan beringas. Sepertinya Sakura sudah sangat kelelahan dengan aktifitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan, tetapi tetap tidak menghentikan erangan halus yang meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya saat Sasuke kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadisnya yang lembap dan hangat.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya hingga bibir mereka yang saling melumat terlepas.

"Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar sudah lelah!" tampang memelas Sakura justru malah semakin membangkitkan gairah pemuda itu kembali menjamah tubuh gadisnya. Seulas senyum menggoda diberikannya pada Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura sudah benar-benar lemas sekarang, tetapi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghindar lagi sekarang. Sasuke akan menemukan cara untuk memulai kembali permainan panas mereka. Karena posisi mereka yang saling menempel, Sakura bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali mengeras, menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk nya meremang.

-SAKURA-

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dicermin. Tangan berkuku lentik milik Ino dengan cekatan membenahi riasan sederhana wajah nya dengan menggunakan seperangkat alat _make-up._

Gadis itu menengadah menatap mata Ino sesaat melalui pantulan kaca. "Kami tidak bertengkar."

Ino memang berpikir kalau Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar karena apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya terhadap Akira tempo hari.

"Lantas kenapa wajah Sasuke masam seperti itu?" kali ini gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sepasang _emerald_ yang sedang menyandar pada dinding kamar mandi.

Sakura lantas menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi saat jam pelajaran olahraga baru saja berakhir. Ino tidak tahu karena memang saat itu Ino sedang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Saat itu Sasuke berkeras melarang Sakura pergi ke _cafetaria_ menemani Tenten membeli minuman dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga Sakura itu tentu saja tidak akan pernah berani membantah kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi lain Sakura, maka lain pula Tenten. Gadis tomboy bercepol dua itu dengan tegas berani menyuarakan kekesalannya pada Sasuke seakan dirinya telah melakukan tindakan criminal kelas dunia hanya dengan mengajak Sakura menemaninya membeli minuman, membuat mata Sasuke berkilat tajam.

"Kenapa kau harus mengajak Sakura? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja?" desis Sasuke dengan suara yang ditekan.

Neji sama sekali tidak berkomentar, apalagi berniat untuk melerai perdebatan konyol keduanya. Neji sadar, secara teknis, Sasuke memang lebih berhak atas Sakura karena gadis itu kekasihnya. Tapi tentu saja, hanya akan dia simpan argument itu untuk dirinya sendiri, dari pada berani berpendapat dan mendapatkan tuduhan memihak dari kekasihnya. Bisa gawat kalau hal itu berimbas pada hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung.

Mungkin karena lelah beradu urat dengan Sasuke, Tenten lantas menyeret Sakura pergi bersamanya tanpa memperdulikan apakah Sasuke mengizinkan atau tidak.

"Sudahlah Teme, Sakura juga tidak akan bisa kabur darimu." Membuat bocah berambut durian itu mendapatkan _deatglare_ dari sahabatnya.

Tetapi hal yang membuat seorang Uchiha terbakar api kemarahan sama sekali bukanlah hal itu. Saat berada di _cafetaria,_ entah bagaimana ceritanya, tubuh Sakura yang terdorong—oleh segerombolan gadis yang berteriak-teriak histeris saat menyaksikan kedatangan Sasuke beserta kelima temannya—dan kemudian terjatuh di atas tubuh seorang pemuda yang sialnya, berada ditempat perkara kejadian. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, secara ajaib Sasuke mau menginjakkan kakinya ditempat yang mereka anggap tidak pantas—rupanya pemuda raven itu masih tidak rela melepaskan gadisnya pergi darinya meski pun hanya untuk sesaat seakan _cafetaria_ adalah sarangnya para penyamun—dan saat kelima pemuda itu datang, tempat itu seketika berubah persis seperti dipenuhi sekawanan nasar yang sedang kelaparan. Jeritan histeris terdengar di mana-mana.

Mata _onyx_ pemuda _raven_ itu berkilat tajam saat mendapati tubuh gadisnya berada dalam dekapan seorang pemuda tidak dikenal dalam posisi yang bisa membuat siapa pun yang melihat menjadi salah paham seketika, belum lagi fakta bibir kedua orang yang terbaring di lantai itu saling menempel.

Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Sakura yang masih menindih tubuh pemuda itu dengan agak kasar dan menyeret gadis itu pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Mencengkram lengan gadis itu dengan _demonstrative_ di depan semua mata. Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Kelima teman Sasuke hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada pemuda beruntung sekaligus malang tersebut, entah nasib buruk apa yang akan menimpanya nanti karena telah dengan lancang berani menyentuh milik Sasuke yang paling berharga.

Sasuke merasa sangat marah hingga bahkan tidak memperdulikan pekik kesakitan Sakura saat Sasuke dengan beringas menyeret tubuh Sakura yang berontak ke arah kamar mandi diruang pribadinya, membuka paksa jas sekolah beserta rompi yang melekat di tubuh gadis itu, guyuran air shower membasahi tubuh keduanya hingga benar-benar kuyup.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga membentur tembok kamar mandi dibelakangnya dan mulai melumat kasar bibir gadis itu, marah, kesal dan frustasi, memaksa sisi posesif Sasuke semakin muncul kepermukaan hingga batas maksimal saat menyaksikan tubuh gadis yang telah menjadi miliknya berada di dekapan orang lain.

Sakura meronta di dalam dekapan nya, berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dengan sisa-sisa tenaga agar bisa melepaskan ciuman Sasuke yang terasa menyakitkan. Sasuke baru benar-benar melepaskan ciumannya saat isakan pelan meluncur dari sela-sela bibir gadisnya. Napas keduanya memburu, wajah Sakura memerah karena berusaha menahan tangis, ada air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya sedangkan bibirnya terlihat sedikit bengkak. Sasuke berusaha menekan gelegar api kemarahan di dadanya mengingat penolakan gadis itu terhadap ciuman nya.

Sakura refleks memejamkan matanya saat kepalan tangan Sasuke melayang di udara dan mendarat persis hanya beberapa centi di samping wajahnya. Terdengar suara retakan mengerikan saat tinju Sasuke menghantam tembok yang terbuat dari marmer dan menyebabkan sebentuk lubang menganga di dinding. Wajah gadis itu semakin memucat, membayangkan kepalan tangan Sasuke menghantam wajahnya, sudah bisa dipastikan tengkorak kepalanya akan remuk seketika.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak menceritakan bagian saat Sasuke menciumnya secara paksa, Ino tidak harus tahu karena itu urusan pribadinya dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya menceritakan bagian yang memang telah diketahui oleh orang banyak.

"Pantas saja dia sangat marah!" Ino berkomentar ringan, sama sekali sudah tidak heran lagi. Mengingat Sasuke adalah tipikal pacar yang tidak pernah mau susah-susah berusaha menutupi kecemburuan dan sifat posesifnya pada Sakura. Kadang-kadang Ino berpikir, hubungan kedua orang itu mulai tidak sehat, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan, dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri masalah percintaan kedua orang itu.

-SAKURA-

Mata Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap layar komputer di hadapannya sembari kesepuluh jemari nya dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard, melirik ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya telah tertidur dengan posisi telungkup dilantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal. Gadis itu terlelap sambil kedua tangannya memegang sebuah buku.

Pemuda itu baru saja hendak menggendong tubuh Sakura saat telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap suara ketukan, di selingi dengan terbukanya pintu mewah berpelitur unik itu secara perlahan. Ebisu membungkuk dengan hormat ke arah Sasuke sementara pemuda itu meneruskan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, yakni memindahkan tubuh Sakura kembali ke tempat tidur sebelum gadis itu jatuh sakit karena posisi yang tidak baik saat tidur, belum lagi cuaca di luar yang masih dingin.

"Madara-Sama ingin berbicara dengan anda."

Madara menghempaskan sebuah artikel yang sanggup membuat mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkilat tajam saat menatapnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua itu Sasuke." Kata-kata tajam pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu membuat suasana menjadi semakin senyap.

Artikel itu berisikan banyak keterangan tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menjalin hubungan special dengan seorang gadis yang berasal dari kelas menengah ke bawah, disertai dengan adanya bukti berupa foto-foto saat Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke kesal, adanya tulisan yang menyinggung soal kejadian di mana Sakura secara tidak sengaja berciuman dengan seorang pemuda tidak dikenal dicafetaria sekolah. Tertulis dengan huruf kapital '_pengkhianatan_ _sang_ _kekasih'_

Sasuke meremas artikel itu dengan seluruh kekuatan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir, hanya karena aku sedang tidak berada disini, maka aku tidak tahu kau menyembunyikan seorang gadis di kamarmu." tegas Madara sambil menatap mata _onyx_ yang dia wariskan pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Dia kekasihku." ucap Sasuke lantang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat perbedaan antara keduanya." Madara berucap tenang, khas orang dewasa yang telah berpengalaman menghadapi remaja penuh hormon yang masih sangat tidak stabil.

Sasuke menarik napas kesal. "Apakah hanya itu tujuanmu berbicara denganku?" cucunya yang satu ini sepertinya memang tidak terlahir dengan sopan-santun yang cukup.

"Kau tentu masih ingat dengan rencana pertunanganmu dengan Shion bukan?" Kata-kata Madara berhasil memancing sepasang mata onyx Sasuke berkilat tajam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak kuharapkan." tegas Sasuke penuh penekanan, dia tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan Sakura hanya demi obsesi kakeknya bisa bekerjasama dengan salah satu keturunan bangsawan yang mempunyai asset property pembangunan yang sangat menjanjikan.

"Kau mencintai gadis itu?" Putus Madara sambil menyeruput kopi yang dihidangkan untuknya.

"Iya." Sasuke berucap tegas.

"Kalau begitu kau tentu sudah mengetahui konsekwensinya?" Madara menatap wajah Sasuke yang duduk di seberang meja dengannya.

Mata pemuda itu menyipit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Madara tidak menjawab, membiarkan saja Sasuke mencerna baik-baik semua yang telah ia ucapkan. Tentu saja Sasuke sangat mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka sedang berlangsung, tidak mudah menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Gadis itu harus dihadapkan pada bahaya yang sesungguhnya saat dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, semua orang akan berusaha memanfaatkan keberadaan Sakura di samping Sasuke sebagai peluang bagi mereka yang berusaha ingin mendapatkan kedudukan ataupun menjatuhkan keluarga Uchiha, menilik keberadaan Sakura yang di claime sebagai kelemahan dari pertahan keluarga besar Uchiha yang tidak bisa ditembus.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, menarik nafas perlahan dan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan agak frustasi.

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Tentu saja tidak, aku ingin kau segera meresmikan pertunanganmu dengan Shion."

"Memang apa untungnya kalau aku melakukan hal itu?" Sasuke menatap tajam wajah pria yang masih terliha berwibawa diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

"Kau bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dengan segera mereka akan melupakan keberadaannya dari sisimu dan kau bisa bebas menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan lagipula kau juga bisa memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Shion setelahnya."

Kedua alis Sasuke merapat saat mata pemuda itu menyipit, berusaha mencari jejak kebohongan diwajah orang yang telah ia kenal seumur hidupnya itu. Tipikal orang tua yang penuh ambisi dan rela mengorbankan banyak hal demi ke-egoisan sendiri.

"Kau boleh saja berpikir kalau aku adalah orang tua yang kejam, Sasuke. Tapi kau adalah cucuku, dan aku ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar nada lembut yang jarang dia dengar dari mulut kakeknya, dibalik wajahnya yang terkesan angkuh dan kaku, kakeknya itu hanyalah orang tua yang telah banyak mengalami pahit manis kehidupan. Kehilangan satu-satunya putra yang ia cintai adalah merupakan sebuah cobaan yang sangat berat, dan juga dengan adanya fakta Itachi yang menolak menjadi penerus kekayaan Uchiha dan memutuskan untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan di London menjadikan Sasuke satu-satunya harapan.

Seulas semyum tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Terimakasih kek,"

-SAKURA-

Sakura membuka matanya saat merasakan matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kamar yang terang. Sasuke tidak ada di mana pun. Aneh.

Matanya membelalak sempurna saat melirik ke arah jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Dia terlambat, apakah Sasuke sudah berangkat ke sekolah tanpa dirinya?

Sakura mengernyit heran saat mendapati pintu ternyata terkunci dari luar. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa Sasuke tidak ada di mana pun dan kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian?

Gadis itu terdiam. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk bisa keluar dari dalam kamar dan Sakura sangat yakin Sasuke sekarang menempatkan penjaga di depan pintu untuk mengurungnya. Keanehan bukan hanya dari perilaku Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan seakan berusaha sengaja menjaga jarak dengannya tapi juga dari semua akses multi media yang dicabut Sasuke dari kamarnya. Tidak ada telepon yang bisa tersambung, televise yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk menonton dvd dan sejenisnya.

Ini sudah minggu ketiga Sakura merasa Sasuke benar-benar memenjarakannya di dalam kamar. Gadis itu entah harus merasa seperti apa saat mendapati pintu yang biasanya terkunci rapat dan hanya terbuka saat pelayan mengantarkan makanan untuknya itu sedikit terbuka. Suasana lorong terlihat sangat lengang.

Sasuke sempat tersentak kaget saat mata _onyx_-nya mendapati seonggok kepala dipenuhi rambut berwarna _sugarplum_ sedang menatap hampa pada lorong ruang kosong di hadapan nya. Gadis itu tampak bingung pada apa sedang dia lakukan, yakni berdiri dengan canggung di samping pintu. Sakura tidak melihat keberadaannya, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat siluet seorang gadis berseragam pelayan sedang menuju kearah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang menarik lengannya kasar hingga tersentak kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Sasuke menyerat Sakura dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terhempas keatas tempat tidur. Mengunci kembali pintu kamar hingga terdengar suara klik dua kali.

"Jangan pernah mencoba keluar lagi dari sini!" ucap Sasuke tajam.

Sakura meremas pelan kelima jemarinya yang terasa berkeringat saat matanya mendapati wajah datar Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berkilat marah, pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatapi wajah Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu pergi kesekolah sampai batas yang ku tentukan." Seperti tersambar petir. Kata-kata Sasuke bahkan terdengar sangat menusuk dan syarat akan penekanan, pemuda itu sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya yang bersemu pucat, sekolah adalah harapannya. Dan sekarang Sasuke melarangnya untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. "Kenapa?" hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang sanggup meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan alasannya padamu." ucap Sasuke dingin. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terkesan sangat tidak perduli itu membuat Sakura merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengahantam tepat dijantungnya dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis menjerit saat itu juga.

Sakura semakin terdiam, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya untuk meredam agar tangisnya tidak meledak keluar. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung aliran airmata yang semenjak tadi ditahannya, sedangkan Sasuke tetep berkeras dengan kebungkamannya. Sebagian dari hati kecil Sasuke tentu saja merasa sangat bersalah, dia sadar telah menyakiti gadis itu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan gadis itu, mengatakan kalau semua tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Tetapi agar semua ini tetap berjalan lancar seperti yang sejak awal dia rencanakan bisa berjalan dengan mulus. Setelah ini semua berakhir, Sasuke ingin sekali bisa mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau gadis yang sedang ada dihadapannya ini adalah miliknya seorang kepada khalayak umum. Untuk itu kali ini dia terpaksa harus menahan keinginannya.

Gadis itu tidak boleh mengetahui perihal pertunangannya dengan Shion yang akan berlangsung kurang dari beberapa jam lagi. Sakura pasti akan merasa kecewa dan terluka, karena itu Sasuke memblokir semua akses yang memungkinkan Sakura tidak bisa terhubung dengan dunia luar dengan mengurungnya didalam kamar dan tidak membiarkannya pergi kesekolah. Pasalnya, untuk meluluskan tujuan Sasuke agar Sakura dan dirinya dapat menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura tanpa harus membahayakan keselamatan Sakura, Sasuke harus melakukan pengumuman besar-besaran atas pertunangannya agar focus pihak media masa segera teralih.

Sasuke lebih memilih beranjak dari kamarnya sebelum benar-benar melihat airmata dipipi gadis itu tumpah dan membuat semua pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke membawa langkahnya menuju kearah ruang tamu. Ada banyak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang untuk menata ruangan mewah tersebut hingga sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut para tamu yang akan segera berdatangan sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia juga harus segera bersiap-siap sekarang. Pikir Sasuke!

-SAKURA-

Seorang pelayan perempuan membawa nampan kosong bekas makan Sakura yang baru saja dia ambil dari kamar gadis itu. Matanya menangkap siluet dua orang pelayan berseragam setelan semi formal berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa melewati lorong utama _Manshion_ megah Uchiha dan kemudian berhenti didepannya dengan langkah pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bergegas, mereka membutuhkan kita dibawah." Bisik mereka dengan suara pelan.

Gadis berseragam pelayan itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dia beranjak dari depan pintu. Pasalnya sekarang mereka sedang sangat diburu waktu. Pesta pertunangan antara calon pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corporation akan segera meresmikan hubungannya dengan putri tunggal seorang bangsawan pengusaha kaya raya. Dan bukan hanya para petinggi Negara yang datang keperhelatan bergengsi itu, tetapi keluarga Uchiha juga sengaja mengundang awak media dalam jumlah yang minimal. Tapi sanggup membuat berita ini dinobatkan sebagai berita yang paling menggemparkan tahun ini.

Ketiga orang pelayan wanita itu segera beranjak dari lorong dan menuju ketempat pesta sedang berlangsung dengan meriah di aula utama manshion Uchiha, tanpa menyadari adanya kunci yang masih dibiarkan menggantung dilubang kunci.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam saat merasakan adanya hembusan angin yang masuk kedalam kamar melalu jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Matanya masih terasa panas setelah membiarkan dirinya menangis hingga membengkak dan jatuh tertidur, perasaan sakit itu kembali hinggap. Tanpa terasa matanya kembali hendak mengeluarkan tetesan air saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke. Matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati sedikit cahaya yang merambat masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup. Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Awalnya gadis itu merasa heran mengapa diwaktu yang sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam manshion masih ramai dengan suara orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengerjakan seseuatu.

Dengan mengerahkan sedikit keberanian. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya beranjak menuju pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Dia melihat dua orang pelayan wanita yang sedang membawa nampan berisi minuman dengan langah agak terburu-buru namun juga tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menumpahkan minuman yang mereka bawa. Gadis itu kembali memasukkan kepalanya kedalam saat melihat—lagi-lagi seorang pelayan melintas di korodir, tapi kali ini membawa nampan berisi makanan—melintas menuju kesuatu tempat.

Setelah memastikan situasi disekitar cukup aman, Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kemana perginya para pelayan itu. Menerlusuri lorong manshion Uchiha dengan sedikit perasaan gelisah, takut-takut tertangkap basah oleh seseorang sedang menyelinap keluar kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Langkahnya menuntunnya kearah aula utama manshion dan terkajut saat mendapati pemandangan yang tersuguh dihdapannya.

Bukan masalah seberapa mewah pesta yang sedang berlangsung didepan matanya—yang ternyata dirahasiakan Sasuke darinya—tetapi lebih kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Di depan kedua matanya, pertunangan itu berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Mata emeralnya mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng mesra seorang gadis berambut pirang ketengah pesta. Sasuke nampak menyentuh siku gadis itu perlahan dan menunduk penuh perhatian.

Pemuda raven itu sedang berpelukan hangat dengan sahabat pirangnya, Namikaze Naruto yang datang bersama Hinata yang tampil menawan dengan gaun ungu melekat membalut tubuh sempurnanya. Sasuke tampak agak lelah namun tidak menutupi raut kegembiraan yang tercetak jelas diwajah sempurna pemuda itu.

Bukan hanya Naruto yang datang bersama pasanganya yang hadir di pesta itu melainkan keempat teman mereka yang lain, yang tentu juga datang dengan memboyong serta pasangan resmi mereka. Dengan kata lain, hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui perihal pertunangan Sasuke selama ini. mereka berenam nampak sangat menikmati pergelaran pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Gambaran-gambaran kebersamaan mereka tumpang tindih didalam benaknya. Inikah alasan Sasuke menahannya didalam kamar? Agar dia tidak mendapati kenyataan Sasuke telah menghinatinya.

Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya saat menyadari kenyataan kalau Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan mencintainya dan bersedia menajalin hubungan dengannya. Dia sendirilah yang bersalah karena terlalu terlena dengan semua kenyamanan yang pemuda itu tawarkan tanpa ada kejelasan mengenai hubungan mereka. Sudah jelas, mereka berasal dari kalangan status sosial yang berbeda, mana mungkin Sasuke tulus mencintai seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki apapun seperti dirinya. Gadis yang tadi bersama Sasuke—yang sudah jelas adalah calon istrinya—jelas jauh lebih pantas bersanding disamping Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa airmata mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

-SAKURA-

Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa yang memang disediakan untuk para tamu bersantai saat pesta sedang berlangsung, pesta pertunangan pura-pura ini—menurut Sasuke—terasa sangat membosankan, tertuma menyadari kenyataan kalau bukan Sakuralah yang sekarang sedang berdiri disampinya dan diperkenalkan sebagai calon isterinya didepan khalayak umum melainkan seorang gadis asing yang tidak baru beberapa minggu dikenalnya. Pesta ini lebih seperti ajang untuk menunjukkan kekuasaan dan pamer kekayaan. Dia lelah karena merasa menghianati kepercayaan Sakura, bertunangan dengan orang lain meski untuk kepentingan hubungan mereka terasa seperti pelanggaran besar terhadap sesuatu yang murni.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk mengucap permukaan wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Naruto yang duduk persis didapannya mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau tampak sangat lelah." tanya Naruto prihatin. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak mengingkan pertungan ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Ya, kurasa aku akan beristirahat sebentar." ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Pergilah, kami akan urus sisanya." Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Dia mengerti kalau Sasuke membutuhkan sedikit ketenangan sekarang.

Dengan langakah setengah diseret Sasuke menggiring tubuhnya menuju kekamar pribadinya. Berharap bisa mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan dengan melihat wajah Sakura saat sedang tertidur. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat mendapati pintu yang seharusnya tertutup, terbuka sedikit. Dengan perasaan gamang, Sasuke membuka daun pintu hingga terbuka dan mendapati kamar mereka telah kosong, pemuda itu memeriksa kedalam kamar mandi dan tetap tidak menemukan gadis itu dimanapun. Rasa dingin menjalar ditubuhnya, hal yang menjadi ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu pergi. Tubuh Sasuke seketika melemas, merosot tanpa tenaga kelantai.

To be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Big thanks:

Animea Lover Ya-Ha. Eet gitu. Aoi ciel. mysticious. Cerry kuchiki. Yue-chan. SS SK. Uchiha Hime is poetry celemot. Sindy si kucing pink. Eunike Yuen. Me. Sung rae ki. Hasni kazuyakamenashi strateels. Kawaiikomsue. Risma-chan. Cloud54. Aozu misora. Harappa. Karasu uchiha. Sung Rae Ki. Eet gitu. Uchiha elfsparyo. Sasusaku. Mey hanazaki. Ran murasaki NH. Lucy uchio. Black lily. Karasu uchiha. Kirara Yukanza. Yue-chan. Kikyo Fujikazu. bakung hijau. Andy's AySakura. NarumiArya. Nympalion. miyank. inai chan. mey hanazaki. kawaiikomusume. risma-chan. NN. Pepz kunimitshu. Natsuki kostuka. Riestiyani aurora. Fumiki Ai. Dan juga untuk semua silent reader.

Gomen karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu.

entah kenapa belakangan ini aku merasa agak kurang puas dengan chapter yang kutulis.

huft,

kalau ada yang ingin melayangkan protes pada chapter ini, aku terima dengan senang hati.

akhirnya perjuangan ku selama tiga tahun tidak sia-sia.  
>Aku LULUS.<p>

untuk kalian yang hari ini juga berbahagia sepertiku,

aku ucapkan.

SELAMAT ATAS KELULUSANNYA!


	14. little candle in the darkness

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, adegan kekerasaan, dll.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort & Romance

•

•

•

Chapter 14: little candle in the darkness.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menegak minuman—entah sudah gelas yang ke berapa malam ini—dengan kening berkerut. Semenjak kepergian Sakura, enam bulan yang lalu, yang dilakukan Sasuke setiap malam hanya duduk di bar dan menegak minuman berkadar alcohol tinggi hingga mabuk. Tangan pemuda pirang itu dengan perlahan menyentuh bahu sahabatnya, tidak pernah dia melihat Sasuke hingga sehancur ini. Tertekan dan hampir menjadi gila hanya karena hingga sekarang keberadaan Sakura belum diketahui, padahal pemuda raven itu sudah mengerahkan orang-orang terbaiknya untuk mencaritahu keberadaan gadis yang dicintainya. Yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan setiap malam hanyalah menatap hampa kearah tempat tidur mereka dan kemudian berbaring persis ditempat gadis itu pernah berbaring, menyerapi bau tubuh Sakura yang masih bisa terhirup indera penciumannya, berharap dengan begitu bisa mengobati sedikit rasa kerinduannya.

Sasuke menoleh dengan tampang ogahan-ogahan ke arah Naruto, tangannya menggenggam segelah bir dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman aneh. Tangan Naruto bergerak dengan cekatan untuk menghentikan Sasuke saat pemuda itu akan kembali meloloskan minuman haram tersebut ke dalam kerongkongan nya membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam pada sahabat terdekat nya itu.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang sudah sejak awal dalam keadaan emosi yang tidak stabil langsung tersulut kemarahannya sendiri. Tangan pemuda itu melemparkan gelas yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan nya ke arah lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping, membuat perhatian para pengunjung tertuju ke arah mereka. "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Jangan ikut campur."

Orang-orang mulai berbisik.

Naruto hanya diam menatap sepasang onyx yang untuk pertama kalinya berkilat penuh ancaman tertuju padanya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Naruto, bukan Hinata yang meninggalkanmu." Desisnya pelan.

Naruto tetap bungkam. Dia memang tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya tanpa Hinata di sampingnya, tapi dia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat harus jauh dari gadis yang dia cintai. karena dia juga tidak pernah membayangkan apalagi sampai terjadi Hinata meninggalkannya tanpa alasan. Dia tidak mungkin sanggup bertahan tanpa gadis itu di sisinya. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke menghancurkan dirinya sendiri demi ketenangan sesaat yang sebenarnya justru membawanya ke jurang kenistaan. Perlahan rasa hancur dan bersalah itu menggiring Sasuke menenggelamkan diri dan kesadarannya ke jurang yang terdalam.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku sudah muak melihatmu berusaha menghancurkan hidupmu seperti ini. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Tapi apa dengan seperti ini, maka Sakura akan kembali padamu? Apa pun yang kau lakukan tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau Sakura pergi meninggalkanmu."

Tepat sedetik setelah kata-kata itu melucur dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke menghantam tubuh sahabat terdekatnya itu dengan kekuatan penuh hingga tubuh Naruto jatuh menghantam Wet Bar dengan Sasuke menindihnya sambil mencengkram kerah jaket pemuda pirang itu dengan penuh kemarahan, membuat gelas-gelas kaca yang dipajang diatas meja Wet bar berjatuhan. "Kau tidak berhak untuk menilai hidupku. Kau tahu apa, huh?" Sasuke menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto hingga sudut bibir pemuda pirang itu berdarah.

Para pengunjung, terutama pengunjung wanita memekik ketakutan.

Naruto mendengus meremehkan lalu sejurus kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyuman mengejek. "Apa kau puas sekarang?" Seakan menyadari kelemahannya sendiri, Sasuke justru dengan semakin beringas menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto.

"Kau terus-terusan bertingkah seakan kau adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau pikir dia tidak terluka?" sekarang ganti Naruto yang meneriakan semua yang selama ini luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Naruto menghantam balik Sasuke dan melayangkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga hingga rahang Sasuke dipenuhi lebam kebiruan. Keduanya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dengan diiringi suara pekikan ketakutan dari beberapa pengunjung saat menyaksikan kedua orang penuh kuasa itu memporak-porandakan sebuah Klub malam ternama karena mempertengkarkan seorang gadis.

Tidak ada yang berani melerai, tidak pun juga dengan sang _manager_ klub yang hanya bisa berdiri dipinggir menyaksikan perkelahian keduanya. Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki control utama pada perkembangan di hampir lima Negara sedang adu jotos dengan sahabatnya sendiri, sipirang Namikaze yang tidak kalah berkuasanya. Berusaha melerai kedua orang itu sama saja dengan berusaha membuat diri berada dalam masalah besar.

Sasuke terdiam. Kadang, saat manusia merasa terluka. Mereka cenderung melupakan hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuat mereka bahagia dan hal-hal lain yang ternyata juga membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar perhatian. Manusia itu begitu penuh dengan kemunafikan. Tidak ada satu pun manusia di dunia ini yang sanggup mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit dan terluka. Begitu pula Sasuke.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Naruto masih mencengkram ketat kerah kemeja Sasuke dan menatap sepasang onyx sahabatnya yang sekarang seperti telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. Mungkin dengan seperti ini Sasuke bisa menyadari di mana letak kesalahannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Neji yang datang bersama Gaara terkejut saat mendapati kedua sahabat mereka sedang berada dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk dipandangan mata.

Naruto melepaskan cekalannya pada kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kasar hingga tubuh pemuda itu terhempas dengan kasar ke lantai dan kemudian beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke. "Kau tanyakan saja padanya."

Gaara membantu Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan tenaga sama sekali untuk bangun dengan menyangga lengan pemuda itu di bahu nya. Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sama-sama dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Lebam dan kebiruan di wajah kedua orang itu menunjukkan kalau masalah yang sedang terjadi tidak bisa dianggap sepele, tidak pernah sekali pun Sasuke sampai bertengkar dengan Naruto yang sudah dianggap memiliki ikatan yang lebih daripada seorang saudara dengannya. Naruto tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sementara mata Sasuke mengikuti langkah sahabatnya hingga punggung pemuda itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

-SAKURA-

"Ayolah, teme! Sebentar lagi 'kan ulang tahunmu, kau seharusnya bisa lebih ceria." Naruto berucap sambil memberikan cengiran rubah khasnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang masih setia memandangi segelas Wine yang tersisa separuh.

Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Neji dan yang lain berusaha membuat kedua orang keras kepala itu berbaikan dengan segera. Meski pun Sasuke tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala merasa bersalah setelah terlibat pertikaian dengan sahabatnya sendiri dan berakhir dengan adu hantam antara keduanya, namun Gaara mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang berusaha menutupi perasaan yang sesungguhnya, hanya dia tidak mengakuinya. Sasuke hanya sedang terlalu terbawa perasaan dan tindakan Naruto memukul pemuda itu sudah sangat tepat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang beberapa bulan ini mengambang. Sementara Naruto, meski pun pemuda pirang penerus Namikaze _Company_ itu adalah orang yang terkadang bersikap sangat konyol, mudah emosian dan sangat mengganggu, namun Naruto adalah yang paling bisa diandalakan kalau sudah menyangkut perasan orang-orang terdekatnya. Naruto bisa menjadi begitu peka, tetapi juga yang paling mudah melupakan segala kesalahpahaman dan mengembalikan kecerian diantara mereka. Kalau Sasuke ibarat sang malam, maka pemuda itu adalah matahari bagi persahabatan mereka. Tidak sedikit hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama belasan tahun ini. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah terjalin hanya karena pertengakaran, meski seberat apapun.

Seperti sekarang. Naruto dengan santai mengajak Sasuke mengobrol meski hanya ditanggapi sedikit-sedikit oleh pemuda _raven_ itu, tapi setidaknya Sasuke sudah mulai bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis yang telah menghancurkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping walau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan gelas minumnya di atas meja. Mereka sedang berada di Klub dan sengaja memesan _Room_ untuk alasan kenyamanan.

Sasuke menatap, tapi tanpa minat. Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tangan Neji bergerak untuk menyerahkan secarik kertas ketangan Sasuke yang disambut dengan kerutan bingung dikening pemuda berambut biru dongker itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, sementara Neji justu malah menatap wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi cengiran dengan kilatan mata penuh arti. "Itu adalah alamat tempat tinggal Sakura sekarang." ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatapnya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Sasuke menatap secarik kertas itu dengan banyak harapan melintas di matanya yang sekelam malam. Kalau memang benar alamat yang tertera di kertas ini bisa mengembalikan Sakura ke sampingnya, sungguh tidak ada hal lain yang sanggup membuatnya merasa lebih bahagia daripada saat ini. Segera harapan melambungkan Sasuke ke tempat yang paling tinggi.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke setelah pemuda itu berhasil mengendalikan sentakan rasa bahagia di benaknya.

"Itu samasekali tidak penting. Dan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu dari kami berlima." ucap Naruto riang. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena mampu mengembalikan kebahagiaan sahabat yang berharga baginya.

Sasuke manatap bergantian wajah kelima sahabatnya. Bahkan Shikamaru yang bisanya terlihat malas dan tidak berminat menunjukkan raut wajah penuh dukungan. Mereka berlima sama-sama mengharapkan Sasuke mengejar kembali kebahagiaan nya, dan mengatakan kalau apa pun yang terjadi mereka tetap mendukung Sasuke dan berada di sampingnya saat pemuda itu merasa hancur dan terluka. Karena memang itulah gunanya teman.

"Tapi Sasuke—" Naruto memenggal kata-katanya, membuat Sasuke menatap penuh antusias menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu. "Aku harap kau tidak terkejut nantinya,"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Memang nya kenapa?"

"Nanti kau juga mengerti."

-SAKURA-

Ini sudah hari ketiga Sasuke terjebak di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang menjadi tempat pengintain nya. Setelah mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal Sakura—yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya—yang ternyata adalah alamat sebuah panti asuhan yang sangat terpencil di sebuah desa—pantas saja Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sakura yang sudah seperti ditelan bumi—pemuda itu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikit pun dan langsung mengerahkan segala yang dia mampu untuk menemukan gadis itu dan membeli sebuah rumah persis di depan panti asuhan itu berada —yang sebenarnya adalah rumah penampungan sederhana—agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Dia sudah tidak sabar melepaskan kerinduan nya pada gadis yang mengisi relung hatinya itu sehingga memutuskan untuk terjun langsung kelapangan demi agar bisa melihat wajah gadis yang sangat dirindukannya.

Meski terlahir dengan pasokan kesabaran yang sangat terbatas, tetapi demi bisa bertemu dengan Sakura kembali, Sasuke rela menunggu dan menyabarkan hatinya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan rasa rindu yang menggunung. Tapi hingga lewat hampir seminggu menunggu, pemuda itu masih belum bisa mendapati keberadaan Sakura. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menerobos masuk dan membawa gadis itu kemballi kepelukannya, tapi dia sadar betul kalau dirinyalah penyebab kepergian gadis itu dari hidupnya. Sasuke memang sempat memeriksa data-data orang yang berada dipanti asuhan itu dan tidak menemukan Sakura diantaranya, tetapi dia sudah terlanjur berharap dan menjatuhkan kepercayaannya kepada kelima temannya, itulah sebabnya mengapa hingga sekarang dia masih berusaha bersabar.

Sasuke duduk di dalam mobil yang sengaja di parkirkan did epan rumah pengintaiannya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang saat akhirnya penantiannya terbayar. Sakura, gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu sekarang sedang melangkah keluar dari dalam panti asuhan sederhana dengan langkah-lengkah pelan sambil tangan kirinya membawa sebuah alat penyiram tanaman sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng seorang gadis kecil yang tertawa dengan gembira. Sakura masih secantik yang dia ingat. Seulas senyuman tulus mengembang di wajahnya tampan nya setelah sekian lama.

Sejurus kemudian detak jantung Sasuke berdebar menjadi dua kali lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya saat menyadari kenyataan di depannya yang awalnya luput dari perhatiannya karena terlalu bahagia bisa melihat lagi wajah gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Langkah Sakura terlihat agak kepayahan dan tangan kanannya yang tadinya digunakan untuk menggandeng tangan gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang menyirami bunga dengan tangan mungilnya, sekarang beralih meletakkan tangannya di bawah perutnya yang membuncit, seolah sedang berusaha menyangga.

Gadis itu sedang mengandung.

Inikah maksud perkataan Naruto waktu itu. Bahwa ternyata Sakura sedang dalam keadaan mengandung saat memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam penderitaan dan sudah bisa dipastikan janin yang bertumbuh di dalam rahim gadis itu adalah benihnya. Dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Tetapi sejurus kemudian kebahagiaan itu dengan cepat meluruh menjadi sentakan rasa bersalah. Dia merasa sangat berdosa karena tidak berada di samping gadis itu saat Sakura membutuhkan kehadirannya.

Sasuke masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya saat kedua mata onyxnya mendapati beberapa orang bertubuh besar keluar dari dalam mobil dan kemudian menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah dipenuhi gurat kemarahan. Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara, sepertinya Sakura berusaha mengajak orang-orang itu berbicara baik-baik namun malah disambut dengan teriakan kemarahan mereka hingga membuat gadis kecil yang semenjak tadi ketakutan dan menyembunyikan tubuh gemetar nya di belakang tubuh Sakura yang memucat.

Rupanya karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan empat orang pria berwajah seperti preman itu seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam panti asuhan dengan langkah terpogoh-pogoh dan juga ikut bersusah menenangkan amukan keempat pria. Sejurus kemudian dua orang pria masuk ke dalam panti dan kemudian keluar lagi dengan membawa beberapa benda yang bisa mereka temukan bersamaan dengan keluarnya beberapa anak panti asuhan yang sudah menangis karena ketakutan lalu kemudian melempar barang-barang yang kebanyakan hanya berupa pakaian itu ke tanah dengan sangat kasar.

Saat Sakura berusaha mempertahankan rumah kecil yang menjadi tempatnya berteduh selama ini, orang-orang berwajah kasar itu justru dengan berang mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh terhempas. Beberapa anak menangis sambil berusaha membantu Sakura berdiri. Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi saat melihat tubuh Sakura melemah dan kemudian kembali jatuh ke tanah karena tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Tubuh pemuda itu dengan refleks bergerak keluar dari dalam mobil begitu melihat Sakura menangis sambil memegangi perutnya dengan wajah dipenuhi gurat kesakitan, berlari melintasi jalan dan kemudian berlutut di samping tubuh gadis itu sambil menyangga tubuh Sakura yang terkulai lemah.

"Sasuke," suara Sakura tidak lebih keras dibandingkan dengan angin musim panas yang sedang berhembus saat menyadari keberadaan Sakura di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai mengambang.

"Hei, siapa kau? Sebaiknya jangan berusaha ikut campur kalau tidak ingin celaka." Teriak salah seorang dari pria besar itu dengan penuh kemarahan saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke ditengh-tengah kegiatannya memporak-porandakan seluruh keadaan rumah.

Sasuke bergeming sambil menatap pria dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Yang menjadi focus perhatiannya saat ini hanyalah Sakura yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perut besarnya.

"Tuan muda Uchiha. Anda baik-baik saja?" beberapa orang pria bersetelan jas resmi berlari mendekat kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang sudah menyiapkan beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menemani dirinya dalam melakukan pengintaian selama seminggu ini untuk mengantisipasi keadaan yang tidak dia inginkan.

Begitu mendengar nama Uchiha disebut-sebut. Keempat pria bertubuh besar itu sontak membeku. Mereka tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain sementara tangan mereka sudah berhennti melakukan sedikit orang yang tidak menyadari betapa berkuasanya pria muda yang sedang berlutut dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Bereskan mereka." Setelahnya Sasuke segera memacu langkahnya untuk membawa tubuh Sakura kedalam mobil.

-SAKURA-

Sakura menyibak perlahan tirai kamar yang menghalangi pandangannya terhadap rumah sederhana yang berdiri persis di depan panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Seminggu dudah berlalu sejak Sakura tahu ada penghuni baru di rumah sederhana yang berada persis di depan panti asuhan yang lebih bisa disebut sebagai rumah penampungan bagi anak-anak jalanan ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada hal yang janggal dari orang yang sekarang menghuni rumah itu. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang tertutup, pikir Sakura. Pasalnya hingga sekarang sepertinya tetangga barunya itu samasekali tidak punya niat untuk sekedar menyapa mereka yang berada di sekitar wilayah ini dan memperkenalkan diri seperti yang selayaknya dilakukan tetangga yang baru pindah pada umumnya. Ada mobil sedan yang di parkirkan di halaman tanpa berpindah sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan yang terlihat hanya beberapa orang yang kadang-kadang datang sambil membawa beberapa peralatan atau makanan lalu kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Nee-San! Ayo temani Hikaru menyiram bunga." Seorang gadis kecil berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membawa alat siraman bunga. Matanya menatap Sakura penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengacaK-ngacak rambut gadis kecil itu dengan perasaan sayang. "Ayo!" Sakura menggandeng tangan gadis kecil dan kemudian menuntunnya berjalan keluar.

Senyuman menggembang di wajahnya. Hikaru mempunyai nasib yang hampir sama dengan yang dialami sakura dimasa kecilnya, gadis itu dibuang oleh orangtuanya karena tidak diinginkan, alasannya sangat sederhana, karena gadis itu terlahir dari hubungan terlarang. Ditinggalkan dijalanan begitu saja tanpa peduli apakah nantinya bisa bertahan atau tidak, dan kemudian ditemukan oleh bibi pemilik panti. Semenjak itu Hikaru dirawat ditempat sederhana ini bersama dengan tujuh orang anaklainnya.

Melihat bagaimana sulitnya hidup Hikaru selama ini, membuat Sakura memikirkan bagaimana nasib bayinya kelak. Hidup tanpa mengetahui latar belakang keluarga dan siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Dia pergi dari Sasuke agar pemuda itu bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya tanpa mengetahui dirinya sendiri tengah mengandung, dia tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk kembali dan mengatakan berita bahagia atau mungkin menjadi berita buruk itu pada Sasuke. Dilihat dari segi manapun, meski Sasuke adalah ayah biologis dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke harus merasa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan atas dasar suka sama suka karena mereka tidak terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang disebut pernikahan. Pemuda itu dengan segera akan membina keluarga baru bersama gadis yang sudah sepantasnya berada disisinya dan kehadiran bayi mereka hanya akan merusak kebahagiaan itu dan tentu saja mencoreng nama baik keluarga Uchiha.

Dia merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan bibi pemilik panti dan juga anak-anak yang lain. Waktu itu dia sudah merasa sangat putus asa hingga tidak tahu harus pergi kemana setelah memutuskan untuk keluar dari manshion uchiha dan dia juga tidak mungkin kembali kepanti asuhan tempat dia pernah dirawat. Dia memutuskan untuk naik kereta tanpa peduli arah dan tujuan dan kemudian pingsan setelah hampir tertabrak karena berusaha menyelamatkan Hikaru yang saat itu tengah menangis ditengah jalan karena lututnya terluka.

Dan saat sadarkan diri dia sudah berada disebuah kamar sederhana dengan Hikaru yang menangis karena merasa bersalah. Saat itulah dia tahu dirinya tengah mengandung karena bibi pemilik panti memanggil seorang dokter yang membuka praktek disekitar wilayah itu untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Dokter itu mengatakan kalau Sakura cukup beruntung karena benturan itu tidak berhasil merenggut nyawa bayi yang berada dirahimnya dan menyarankannya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Ada rasa bahagia bercampur rasa sakit saat mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Sasuke meski tidak sempat memberitahukan pemuda itu mengenai kehamilannya. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan didalam hati Sakura, dan bertekat akan merawat bayinya seorang diri meski tanpa Sasuke yang sekarang pasti tengah mengecap indahnya kebahagiaan dengan calon isterinya.

Dia hampir tidak bisa menahan rasa haru saat bibi pemilik rumah itu menawari Sakura untuk tingal dirumah kecil ini agar bisa membantunya mengurus anak-anak yang lain saat dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana dan sudah tidak memiliki sanak-saudara.

Sakura sesekali membantu hikaru memegangi alat penyiram bunga yang sekarang berisi air dan tentunya agak berat untuk seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun, gadis kecil yang memiliki warna mata sehitam batu obsidian, yang entah mengapa selalu bisa mengingatkan Sakura akan keberadaan Sasuke yang dia coba untuk lupakan sekuat tenaga. Walau bagaimanapun dia masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu meski sesesakit apapun luka yang telah dia torehkan, setidaknya sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik bersama calon anaknya.

Hari ini matahari musim panas bersinar sangat terik hingga meski baru beberapa saat berada di bawah terpaan cahaya sudah membuat tubuh Sakura berkeringat. Senyum mengembang diwajah Sakura saat melihat bagaimana Hikaru sangat bersemangat melakukan kegiatan menyiram bunga-bunga berwarna cerah yang menyejukkan mata saat menatapnya. Angin berhembus pelan membelai lembut bulu-bulu halus di wajah Sakura, suara jangkrik yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan semakin menyemarakkan suasana. Sakura membelai lembut perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar setiap harinya dengan gerakan memutar karena sudah menginjak bulan keenam dan membuatnya sering kesulitan melakukan beberapa kegiatan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya sekedar membantu perkerjaan ringan seperti memasak dan yang lain, morning sickness yang sering dialami ibu muda saat bukan pertamanya juga masih terjadi hingga sekarang meski tidak terlalu parah. Tapi dia sangat bershukur karena meski sedang mengandung, Sakura tidak mengalami yang disebut orang-orang dengan gejala mengidam. Mungkin bayinya mengerti bagaimana kondisi Sakura.

Ketakutan menderanya begitu mata emeraldnya mendapati sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti didepan rumah mereka dan kemudian empat orang berwajah berangasan keluar dari dalam mobil. Sakura segera menarik Hikaru yang ketakutan untuk berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Mana bibi tua itu?" salah satu dari orang itu berteriak dengan sengaja untuk membuat keributan.

Bibi baik hati pemilik panti yang hanya janda seorang veteran perang tentu saja tidak memliki cukup uang untuk membiayai delapan orang anak tunawisma dengan sisa uang pensiunan almarhum suaminya hingga membuatnya terlibat hutang dengan beberapa rentenir dan sekarang mereka datang untuk menagih uang itu dengan berusaha menyita satu-satu rumah yang menjadi tempat mereka bernaung selama ini.

"Ada apa ini? saya mohon tuan, kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan cara baik-baik. Kami berjanji akan meluni hutang dengan segera, tapi beri kami sedikit waktu lagi." Bibi pemilik panti yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut terkejut saat mendapati orang suruhan rentenir sduah berada dihalaman rumah mungilnya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untukmu. Kau sudah berulang kali meminta perpanjangan waktu."

"Saya mohon tuan." Bibi itu berusaha mendapatkan sedikit rasa simpati dari keempat orang itu.

Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa-saat ketiga orang yang lain masuk kedalam panti dan memporak-porandakan barang-barang didalam rumam mereka. Ketiga orang tidak berperasaan itu melempar semua pakaian yang mereka temukan didalam lemari kehadapan mereka. Semantara anak-anak yang ketakutan berlarian dari dalam rumah dan mulai menangis melihat mereka akan segera terusir dari tempat mereka untuk berteduh. Kemana lagi mereka harus tinggal kalau rumah ini mereka ambil.

"Tuan, saya mohon berikan kami waktu sedikit lagi."

Orang itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura dengan kasar. "Alah, percuma saja. Meskipun rumah ini kami sita, tetap tidak akan mampu menutupi hutang kalian selama ini." Dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura kasar hingga jatuh terhempas ketanah.

Sakura meringis merasakan saat bagian bawah tubuh dan perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Beberapa orang anak menghampirinya. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dengan dibantu oleh Hikaru dan yang lain tapi rasa sakit itu justru semakin hebat. Ada darah merah yang mengalir dari sela-sela pahanya.

Seseorang melingkarkan lengan kokonya dipinggang Sakura saat kedua lutut gadis itu lunglai dan tidak sanggup menanggung berat tubuhnya. Sakura terpana saat menyadari Sasukelah yang sekarang berada disampingnya. apakah sekarang dia sedang berhalusianasi karena terlalu merindukan pemuda itu hingga sangat tersiksa.

"Sasuke—." Sakura berucap lirih. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau pemuda yang sekarang berada disampingnya adalah orang yang memang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

-SAKURA-

Sasuke masih belum bisa bernafas lega meskipun sekarang mobil sedang melaju dengan kecepatan maksimun dijalan kota. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menatap wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi guratan kesakitan dengan perasaan getir. Wajahnya sangat pucat sementara keringat dingin merembes keluar dari sela-sela pori-pori kulitnya dengan sangat deras. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkram perutnya.

"Sakit Sasuke—" Sasuke refleks mengetatkan pelukannya ketubuh Sakura berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit gadisnya. Tangan kanan Sakura saling bertaut dengan jemari Sakura sementara tangan kiri gadis itu sedang meremas kemeja Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Sasuke sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan jemari kanannya yang terasa mati rasa kala gadis itu meresmasnya dengan seluruh kekuatan.

Untuk yang pertama kalinnya Sasuke merasakan seperti apa rasanya rasa takut ketika dia hampir kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dari dalam kehidupannya, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang saat kenyataan menghantam kesadarannya kalau sekarang gadis yang dia cintai dengan segenap jiwanya sedang berjuang melawan maut. Darah merah merembes sangat deras dari sela-sela selangkangan Sakura, gadis itu mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat hingga membuat Jok bagian belakang mobil Sasuke yang berwarna putih gading terkotori oleh warna merah darah. Selama ini dia tidak pernah percaya Tuhan akan bersedia mengabulkan permintaan seorang pendosa sepertinya, tapi untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menumpukan segala harapan dan mimpinya agar Tuhan bersedia menyelamatkan calon bayi mereka dan jiga gadis yang dia cintai.

"Bertahanlah Sakura, aku mohon bertahanlah demi bayi kita. Demi aku."

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya disela-sela rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali keselamatan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Rasanya sangat sakit hingga dia berharap untuk mati saja, tapi dia harus tetap bertahan demi bayinya. Walau bagaimanapun dia ingin bayi hasil buah cintanya dengan Sasuke bisa terlahir kedunia dengan selamat meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk itu.

"Cepat," Sasuke berteriak kalap kearah pria yang sedang mengendalikan laju mobil.

Kepanikan yang luar biasa melanda Sasuke saat dirasanya tubuh Sakura yang berada didalam pelukan kedua lengan kokohnya mulai melemas, mata gadis itu perlahan tertutup dan sejurus kemudian benar-benar terdiam sementara laju mobil justru semakin melambat hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti sementara mereka belum sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sasuke gusar. Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak histeris, pikiran yang semakin kalut tidak akan membantu sasuke mendapatkan jalan keluar.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Tapi sepertinya kita terjebak kemacetan, dan biasanya macet seperti ini membutuhkan waktu setengah jam."

Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati barisan padat mobil-mobil yang berjejer ditengah jalan hingga benar-benar menutup akses untuk bergerak. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal bercampur dengan rasa frustasi. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali membawa Sakura secepatnya kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan atau dia akan kehilangan jiwa gadis yang dicintainya. Sasuke bergerak keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membopong tubuh Sakura direntangan kedua lengan kokohnya, pemuda itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya berlari membawa Sakura menuju kerumah sakit terdekat yang berjarak beberapa blok dari lokasi kemacetan.

Diacuhkannya pandangan takjub sekaligus heran yang terpancar dari mata setiap orang yang menyaksikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat anggkuh dan dinginnya sedang berlari sambil menggendong tubuh seorang gadis yang sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri menuju kerumah sakit.

Sakura segera dilarikan ke instalasi gawat darut begitu Sasuke berhasil mencapai rumah sakit dengan nafas yang sudah benar-benar amburadul dan terputus-putus. Meskipun lelah luar biasa, tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tubuh pemuda itu untuk tidak bergerak kesana kemari seperti setrikaan didepan ruang UGD, pemuda itu merasa sangat cemas.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara baritone yang sudah sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Mata pemuda itu mendapati seonggok kepala dipenuhi rambut sewarna dengan durian berlari menuju kearahnya bersama dengan gaara, Neji, shikamaru dan Sai dibelakangnya.

Saat telah berhasil tiba dirumah sakit, Sasuke memang langsung menghubungi teman-teman terbaiknya dan mengatakan Sakura mengalami pendarahan. Walau bagaimanapun entah kenapa dia merasa dukungan dari teman-temannya dikondisi sekarang ini sangat dia butuhkan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa dukungan dari Naruto dan yang lainnya. Sungguh saat ini tidak ada yang lebih dishukuri oleh Sasuke selain telah mendapatkan orang-orang terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, teme?" naruto yang paling pertama bersuara.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah dan sejurus kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kasar. Pemuda raven itu telihat sangat berantakan, gurat-gurat kekhawatiran terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya semntara kemeja putih yang dikenakannya berlumuran darah merah. Dia sudah hampir putus asa. "Semua ini salahku! Seandainya saja aku tahu."

Naruto duduk di samping sasuke dan lalu kemudian mengusap punggung pemuda itu lembut. "Bukan, kau tidak bersalah. Semua terjadi diluar kendali."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian menatap wajah para sahabatnya satu persatu. "Terimakasih karena telah mengembalikan dia padaku."

**To be continued.**

**R  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**I  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**W  
><strong>

Special thanks:

Hime-hime chan. Sky pea-chan. San xerardo. Ran murasaki SS. Aoi ciel. Inai chan. Zeta hikaru. Uchiha Hime is poetry celemoet. Mysticious. Amyluxheart. Cloud54. Aiko min. Mayu chan. Larry stylinson. Alice. Miyank. Via chan. Aika yuki-chan. Yue-chan. Kuroma. Sung Rae ki. Meyrin kyuchan. Hasni kazuyakamenashi srateels. Gea chery blossom. Karasu uchiha. Me. Sasusaku. Sindi 'kucing pink. Kikyo fuzjikazu. Uchiha reya. Andy's anysakura. Camui hime. Fumiki Ai. Toys. SS SK. Anon. Mey hanazaki. hikaryNindychan.

hallo! Salam kenal juga semuanya, dan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. sungguh, fic ini tidak apa-apanya tanpa dukungan dari kalian. Dan gomen, karena aku tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian satu persatu.

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk ucapan selamat kalian atas kelulusanku. Aku benar-benar terharu.

Dan khusus buat hasni kazuyakamenashi strateels. Maaf banget babe, enggak bisa Menuhin keinginan kamu. tapi kemungkinan nanti akan ada flaskback malam pertama sasusaku. Itupun kalau prolognya berhasil dibuat. Mungkin aku akan mengusahakan sequel.

Buat hime is poetry celemoet. Jangan bunuh aku ya, itu alurnya udah begitu seh. Jangan ngambek. Bakal happy ending kok.

kalaua da typo. jangan sungkan menegur, aku memang tidak sempat mengecek secara keseluruhan.


End file.
